Harry en el Jeffersonian
by silhermar
Summary: El Jeffersonian oculta un secreto. Hodgins se encuentra que tiene que cuidar a un familiar: Harry ¿Como acabará esto? Lee el aviso antes de empezar. Gracias
1. AVISO:Quien avisa no es traidor

Esta es una historia que tenía ganas de leer, pero que no ha sido escrita, así que me he puesto manos a la obra.

**Aún así antes de empezar quiero hacer algún aviso:**

**1. VA A HABER SLASH**

Para el que no sepa lo que es relaciones hombre- hombre. No va a ser nada explícito, nada duro la historia no se centra en eso, pero si te horroriza, si no soportas ni siquiera pensarlo:

**_¡SALTE!_**

No voy a ser yo quien te diga lo que debes leer o no, pero le he puesto un 16 mínimo por ese motivo.

2. Harry va a ser maltratado por sus tíos, y vamos a ver su terapia, puede ser duro, si no lo quieres leer podrás saltarte esa parte.

3.** No admito críticas destructivas**, si no te gusta como escribo o mi historia, me puedes decir el por qué. Si me vas a decir tu historia es una porquería te recuerdo: Es gratis, y nadie te obliga a leerlo.

* * *

><p>Por último quiero hacer dos anuncios:<p>

1. Necesito un beta para la redacción. Si alguien quiere serlo, que me mande un mensaje privado.

**2. Actualizaré cada 15 días.**

El que avisa no es traidor, si quieres leerlo…**ADELANTE Y BIENVENIDO.** Espero que la historia te guste, al menos fue mi intención.


	2. 1 Las paranoias tenían una base

**Cap 1: LAS CONSPIRACIONES TENÍAN UNA BASE**

**Londres.**

A pesar de que han averiguado que la muerte del antropólogo inglés es por envenenamiento, Booth y Brenan se encuentran atascados, puesto que no son capaces de solucionar el caso al no encontrar la base de ese veneno, y por ello, no pueden continuar hasta los sospechosos. Así, es proporcionado un experto en la materia, algo huraño para ayudarles: Severus Snape.

La doctora Brenan, ya había oído hablar de él, puesto que se considera el máximo experto en la materia: Se dice, le comenta a Booth, que en dos horas te dice cual ha sido el veneno. Además, es un experto en plantas y astronomía. Al menos, en el mundo muggle es como se le conoce, con la característica de que es extraño y extravagante.

Así, Booth pudo ver venir al laboratorio forense a un hombre alto, moreno, de tez pálida, ojos tan negros como un pozo sin fondo, vestido de negro, con una capa o algo similar, y con cara de darle asco todo lo que veía. Eso sí, con buenos modales, lo que ya no esperaba, visto lo visto. Les saludó, y preguntó un poco por encima del caso.

Tras eso se puso a trabajar y en dos horas ya sabía cual era la planta base, donde localizarla y cual de los becarios podría haberlo realizado, puesto que su localización es muy escasa y no mucha gente puede conocer sus propiedades. Lo que los americanos no sabían, por supuesto, es que era un veneno mágico y sólo uno de los becarios no era muggle, no estaba seguro si sería squib o brujo, pero al menos, conocía de lo que hablaban.

Una vez acabado, y antes de irse, habló un poco más con la doctora, que estaba encantada de encontrar a otro experto además en antropología cultural, gran afición del pocionista aunque pocos lo supieran.

- Sería genial que conociera a Hodgins, es nuestro especialista en plantas, bichos y demás.

- ¿Has dicho Hodgins?

- Sí, Jack Hodgins ¿Lo conoce?

- Por supuesto,- contestó poniendo la cara que le veían sus alumnos al momento que iba a preguntar algo que no iban a saber- ¿podría enviarle una carta a través de usted? Es que tengo que comentarle algo, y no sé donde encontrarlo.

- Si, por supuesto, pero le encontrará a diario en el instituto Jeffersonian. Está trabajando allí.

-Bien, bien, perfecto. Le daré la carta en una hora, creo que así no les dificultaré su viaje. Eso sí, avísele. Si en dos días no tengo respuesta, voy a por ella.

Bones, se quedó a cuadros, con una cara que decía todo lo sorprendida que estaba. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Booth, que estaba hablando con su compañera inglesa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó una vez que el pocionista, que no le daba buena espina se había ido.

-Me va a dar una carta para Hodgins, y me ha dicho que si en dos días no tiene respuesta va personalmente. Si va a ir, ¿por qué enviar la carta?

-Parece que se conocen de hace tiempo, seguro que es algo personal. No te preocupes, pero ¿tienes todo preparado? Si no nos damos prisa perderemos el avión.

-Sí, no te apures. Además dijo que vendría en una hora como máximo.

Tal como dijo, en una hora estaba con una carta en la mano, era un sobre negro, extraño, pensaron ambos americanos. Pero no dijeron nada.

-Por favor-dijo Severus educadamente- désela nada más verle, por su propio bien. Seguro que Jack le tiene que explicar unas cuantas cosas, no se preocupe, escúchelo. Y que tengan buen viaje. – Se fue dándoles una sonrisa. La venganza era dulce, muy dulce, pena de no poder verlo, pero si le ponía ese hechizo iban a poder rastrearlo, y no era eso lo que quería.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Booth

-No tengo ni idea, - contestó Brenan mientras se guardaba la carta en el bolso. – Pero fue extraño. Venga vamos.

Aún extrañados por la forma de ser de ese experto, pero achacándolo a que es extravagante, se encaminaron al aeropuerto a tomar su avión. Y la verdad, tuvieron un viaje muy tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Jeffersonian<strong>

Nada más llegar, se encaminaron al laboratorio. Sobre todo intrigados por la carta, no os vayais a creer.

Al ver a Jack en su despacho le llamaron.

-¡Hodgins!

- ¿Ya ni saludas, Cielo?- se oyó a Ángela justo detrás de ella.

- Hola, - Contestó Booth- pero esto es más importante. O intrigante.

- Hola.- Saludó Zack, - Hodgins está en medio de un experimento, dudo que haga caso.

- Pues me parece que vamos a ir allí, esta carta está ¿temblando?

Al llegar todos al despacho de Hodgins, éste les miró.

- Hola ¿ya habéis llegado?

- Si,- contestó Brenan- y tenemos esto para ti.

Jack Hodgins se puso totalmente pálido al ver la carta que sostenía Brenan en su mano, negra. Negra como el carbón, y lentamente, muy lentamente y temblando la cogió.

- El que me la dio….

-Shh…después…lo primero es abrirla. – dijo Hodgins totalmente aterrado.

Nadie entendía esa reacción, pero pudieron ver el por qué cuando se abrió. Y una voz muy potente se oyó:

_"¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo!_

_Tu, señoritingo, escapaste y dejaste tus obligaciones. Pues ven, mañana mismo te harás cargo._

_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, mira que olvidarte de tu familia._

_Sirius sigue pensando que moriste, tu cuñado, eras como un hermano para él._

_Déjame a mí, Severus.- se oyó una nueva voz- ¡Como te atreves a dejar que tu sobrino Harry sea criado por unos monstruos! Por Petunia._

_Te lo mando hoy mismo._

_No hagas las cosas así- se oyó una nueva voz- Pero si no quieres que la próxima luna llena te haga una visita vas a hacerte cargo._

_Maltratado porque un estúpido huyó- se oyó otra vez la voz del tal Sirius._

_Como ves-se oyó de nuevo la primera voz- me parece que tienes claro lo que tienes que hacer._

_Intentaremos liberar a Harry mañana, pasado lo tienes ahí, no querrás saber todo lo que pasó por no cumplir tu promesa y lo que le puede pasar._

_Hasta mañana. Ah, y debes explicarles a tus compañeros esto._

_Has tenido suerte de que no la pudiéramos hechizar- se oyeron las otras dos voces- todo por Harry._

_Chao"_

Jack se quedó totalmente apenado. Jamás pensó que al fugarse la custodia pasaría a Petunia, muchas cosas habían pasado, pero ¿Petunia? Mucho mejor era dejarlo con Remus, que aunque fuera un hombre lobo lo trataría bien.

Ahora podía ver su error, pero había sido hacía algún tiempo cuando se escapó, y Harry ni siquiera había nacido. Él no supo mucho de la guerra, sólo que su hermano James murió junto a su esposa, e inocentemente pensó que Sirius se haría cargo ¿por qué no fue así? Tendrían que explicarle muchas cosas. Pensó.

Bueno, lo primero por supuesto era responder. ¡Claro que se haría cargo de su sobrino! ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El por qué de Severus, Sirius y Remus escribiendo en la misma carta lo intrigaba. ¿No qué no se soportaban? Iba a tener que ponerse al día. Quizás si en vez de Severus viniera Remus, pero no podía ser, al día siguiente sería luna llena. Mejor responder, si.

La carta tenía una hoja dentro, para la respuesta inmediata, así que usó el código, como siempre, la tiñó de verde con una varita sacada de ninguna parte, y con miedo. Miró a sus colegas. Que aún seguían mirando.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Booth una vez recuperado-

-Magia-contestó simplemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que explicar?- preguntó Ángela curiosa

Brenan miraba a Hodgins de una manera inexplicable, como si fuera de una tribu del Amazonas que fuera a investigar, y realmente así es como se sentía.

-Bueno, pues… Cómo decirlo sin que suene mal. No puedo.- dijo abrumado.- Sólo espero que me escuchéis hasta el final, poneos cómodos. Eso sí, y como sólo voy a contarlo una vez llamar a Sweet y a Cam.

Una vez todos reunidos, en cómodos sillones y con un café en la mano, Jack empezó a contar su historia.

- Esto no puede salir de aquí, vuestra vida depende de ello,- comenzó.

- No seas exagerado- Le replicó Booth

- Quien no quiera oírlo que se vaya, pero quien lo oiga se quedará callado respecto a este tema- le dijo muy seriamente.

- Es en serio,- admitió Zack,- vale, yo me quedo.

Jack esperó un poco para ver si alguien se iba, pero todos se quedaron para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

- Realmente, me llamo Jack Potter, pero me fugué de casa- empezó-_ "Bueno, ese no es el comienzo. Un momento. Que corrijo._

_Soy brujo, si, ese es el inicio. Mi verdadero nombre es Jack Potter Hodgins, pero al venir a América omití el Potter por razones de seguridad. Mi mundo, el mundo mágico estaba en guerra, una guerra sobre la limpieza de sangre- viendo las caras de sus colegas aclaró- en el mundo mágico también hay gente que discrimina según su nacimiento, así si nacías de gente no mágica o muggle, había grupos de gente que te consideraban inferior._

_Yo desciendo de una larga línea de magos y cuando llegó la hora de escoger bando toda mi familia escogió por la igualdad, no importa de donde vengas, sino lo que puedas hacer con tu poder._

_Hay que decir que eran tiempos muy oscuros, nadie se fiaba de nadie, no podías tomar algo en un bar sin comprobar que no hubiera sido envenenado primero, y, en ese tiempo, yo tenía una familia. Estaba casado con el hermano de Sirius, Régulus, que se fue al bando de la limpieza de sangre, obligado por su familia. Pero al intentar salir, esa gente, que se llamaban así mismos mortífagos, lo asesinaron y como amenaza mataron también a mis padres. Nunca me lo perdonaré._

_Así, yo fingí mi muerte y me vine para aquí, no podía seguir luchando en una guerra que se había llevado lo más importante, mi familia. Dejé, sin que lo supieran, a mi hermano y su mujer en medio de esa guerra, apenados por mí._

_Poco después oí que se habían escondido, eran de los mejores guerreros que teníamos, la élite, mi hermano era auror, que es algo así como policía, y mi cuñada inefable, no sé como explicarlo, pero tienen secretos, muchos secretos, algo así como si fuera del servicio secreto._

_Al poco tiempo de esconderse me enteré que murieron traicionados por un amigo, seguro que fue la rata esa, y que la guerra había llegado a su fin gracias a mi sobrino Harry James Potter, él sólo paró al líder de los Mortífagos cuando estaba en su apogeo._

_Lo que me está recriminando mi familia, bueno, los amigos de mi familia, es que no me hiciera cargo del niño. Pues lo dejaron con la hermana de mi cuñada, que son unos prejuiciosos y seguro que no lo están tratando muy bien. Nunca los conocí personalmente, pero para unirse esos tres… muy grave tiene que ser."_

Tras oír todo esto se quedaron callados.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?- preguntó Cam objetivamente

- Ojalá lo fuera, pero no- contestó él

- Haz magia- semi-ordenó Brenan, estaba con un juguete nuevo, no lo podía entender, así que le intrigaba.

-Vale. Y para no decepcionarla levitó la mesa dos metros, hizo desaparecer los desechos del café…

- Eso ya lo había visto en trucos de magia.

- Bueno, - dijo de forma pensativa, la cogió de la mano y se desapareció apareciendo en la otra punta del laboratorio.- ¿qué tal esto? – le preguntó.

- Me gusta,- contestó- una forma rápida de viajar.

- Espera que volvemos- y volvieron al lugar donde estaban todos.

- Sabes que te voy a hacer preguntas hasta que lo entienda ¿no?- le dijo seriamente.

-Estaré dispuesto, siempre que me ayudéis.

-¿A qué?- le preguntó Cam en nombre de todos.

- Resulta que ese niño no va a poder ir al colegio, seguramente, así que ¿podríamos enseñarle aquí?

- ¿No hay colegios especiales para vosotros?- le preguntó Booth

- Si, pero me tengo que enterar bien de lo que pasó y pasa, no me fio mucho. Si quieren traerlo aquí, seguro que es por seguridad.

- Bueno, ya veremos en cuanto lo traiga. Seguro que no es para tanto.

- Las paranoias tenían una base- Zack alucinaba, jamás pensó que realmente se basaran en algo, pero pertenecer a una cultura totalmente oculta…- ¿cómo te puedes asegurar de que no lo contaremos?

- ¿Además de que piensen que estáis locos y que confío en vosotros? Si queréis lo puedo bloquear, para que no podáis hablar de ello con otra gente.

- Creo que mejor- contestó Ángela, - no solemos separarnos mucho pero sabes que con dos copas…

Así que Jack bloqueó los recuerdos para gente que no supiera de ese hecho. Algo mucho más seguro, por otra parte. Ya que si venía Harry por seguridad, no se debía saber que estaba allí.

Finalizado todo esto, cada uno siguió su rutina, eso sí. Cada uno pensando como iba a alterar todo esto su vida, o las implicaciones de que fuera un brujo.

* * *

><p>Aquí empiezo una nueva locura, espero que os guste.<p>

Por favor, dejar reviews a vosotros no os cuesta nada y a mi me haceis feliz.


	3. 2 La llegada

Hola, sé que dije que actualizaría el domingo que viene, pero por circunstancias personales lo adelanto. Estoy de finde choff así que necesito animarme.

Además, estamos de celebración: **ya tengo beta**. He de agradecer a todos los postulantes su consideración y su gran ilusión, jamás pensé recibir un review antes de acabar de editar el texto. Alucinate.

Bueno, voy a la presentación, ¿no la veis? pobrecita, está entre bastidores como un manojo de nervios, así que sin más dilación haré la presentación de la maravillosa, única, increíble y por ahora mejor beta que he tenido nunca: **gara 18**

Dislaimer: Nada de lo reconocible es mío, pertenece cada cosa a su dueño.

Agradezco publicamente a: natiiiiiiiiiii por tan bello comentario

* * *

><p><strong>Así, que sin más dilación, lo que todos esperabais: el Capítulo 2: La llegada<strong>

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el centro del laboratorio esperando impacientemente la llegada del niño y de la persona a su cargo. Cam se había encargado de que la seguridad esperara fuera del laboratorio, de manera que no les viesen entrar, puesto que tal como les había comentado Hodgins llegarían directamente al laboratorio.

Así, poco después de las 9, lo que sería la una de la mañana en Londres, hicieron su aparición tres hombres y un pequeño niño desmayado, que estaba en unas condiciones deplorables. Los hombres se acercaron a la primera camilla que vieron, le transformaron un pequeño colchón y colocaron delicadamente al frágil chico en él. Comenzando una revisión exhaustiva por parte de Sirius, que era el medimago del grupo.

Por lo que se podía ver, el niño había sido maltratado, no debía tener más de 4 años y por su apariencia, tenía un brazo roto, sangre en el abdomen, por lo que era una suerte que estuviera desmayado y que siguiera con vida.

Tras acabar de curar al infante, los tres adultos se dieron la vuelta mirando a los científicos, mientras Sirius tapaba a Harry con su propia capa.

- Buenos días- dijo Severus.- Ellos son Sirius y Remus. Jack, te debes acordar de ellos ¿no?

- Si, si. – Contestó un poco cohibido por la forma de entrada.- ¿Ése es Harry? ¿Qué le pasó? Y ¿qué os pasó a vosotros? Se os ve un poco malheridos.

Los científicos pudieron ver que Sirius era un joven moreno de ojos azules, podría decirse que hermoso. A Ángela le recordaba a una escultura que vio en algún lado. Sin embargo, Remus, era un castaño con ojos color ¿miel? Sorprendente color, con una cara tierna que te hablaba de la dulzura de su dueño (NA: me encanta Remus, es mi oso de peluche) que hacía un gran contraste con los otros dos.

- A Harry lo maltrataban- le dijo de manera muy triste Remus- le pegaban y lo encerraban en una alacena.

- ¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos los científicos mirando para el niño.

- Si. – Dijo Sirius.- Soy Medimago, algo así como doctor, y estoy seguro que además sufría malnutrición, por eso era tan …importante…encontrarte- le dijo de manera muy lenta mientras miraba fijamente a Jack.

Ante eso, Jack se encogió un poco.

-¿Yo que sabía? Debería haber estado con vosotros, sois sus padrinos- les dijo.

- Dumbledore no nos dejó. Lo aisló y convenció al ministro que estaba mejor con su familia.- le dijo Sirius.- Nos amenazó, con enviarme a mí a Azcaban y denunciar a Remus por su cof cof enfermedad para incapacitarlo. Casi lo consigue, pero ahora no podemos volver a Londres en un tiempo. Seguro que dice que lo hemos secuestrado.

- Estoy convencido de ello- les comentó el pocionista- por ello, voy a volver a hacer de espía. No me puedo creer que volviera a hacer que un niño fuera maltratado, según tengo entendido, Harry sería el tercero. Pobre chico, menos mal que lo salvamos a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo de qué?- preguntó Jack, viendo que sus compañeros necesitaban más explicaciones, "aunque eso pasaría más tarde", pensó, ahora lo importante.

- De salvarle la vida, - contestó Remus simplemente- hoy estaba al borde de la muerte, si no llegamos….

- No pienses en ello- le animó Sirius,- no va a pasarle nada más. Aquí está a salvo, siempre que tomes las medidas necesarias- le indicó a Jack.

Éste se puso a pensar cuando les preguntó- ¿Sigue funcionando la señal?

- ¿La de la marca en las uñas?- le preguntó Sirius para desconcierto del resto- No lo sé, podemos probar.

En eso todos miraron como, tanto Sirius como Hodgins, se tocaron el pulgar de la mano derecha con el meñique de la izquierda, algo extraño, pensaron todos, aunque nada más hacerlo pudieron ver un holograma del contrario en frente suya.

-Sí, funciona- suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso Zack.

-Un sistema secreto de llamadas, nos lo enseñó Lily,- comentó mirando a Severus y a Remus- Es un medio de comunicación entre Régulus, Jack, Lily y yo. Por eso sabíamos cómo estábamos, aunque no hace falta poner el holograma, éste indica la calidad de la comunicación, y como pudimos observar, funciona correctamente.

-Si tenías eso- dijo Severus mientras le miraba fijamente- ¿por qué no te pusiste en contacto con él inmediatamente?

- Porque no sabía si estaba muerto- le contestó- No soportaría no recibir otra contestación, tanto de Lily como a Régulus me encargué de la comprobación. Si llamaba y no contestaba, iba a suponer que estaba muerto, no que estaba lejos o que no pudiera, no quería arriesgarme.- Siguió con semblante apesadumbrado.

-Entendible.- Le soportó Remus- Ahora, ¿podemos unirnos también? Puede ser útil, pero yo tengo que volver con la manada.

- Pero…

-No te preocupes, Sirius. Sabes que es seguro, la manada no traiciona a su alfa ¿lo sabes no? Además tenemos que asegurarnos que nuestro hijo está bien. No pienso perder el contacto con vosotros, y menos contigo- le dijo de forma cariñosa- y siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte. Pero ¿no te parecería extraño que un inefable desapareciera sin previo aviso y sin misión? A ti te van a buscar por el secuestro de Harry.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso- admitió el pocionista- Pero viene bien que haya alguien más para desviar la atención.

-De acuerdo, además no me siento tranquilo dejándolo así.- Admitió Sirius.- Seré un perro bueno…

- Bien dicho, y no te apures, nos veremos pronto- le dijo Remus. – Volviendo a lo dicho, ¿qué hay que hacer para ponernos los comunicadores y cómo funcionan? No había oído hablar de ellos, y eso que trabajé con Lily.

- Es que Lily tenía miedo por nosotros, y decidió que no lo supiera ni James.- dijo Jack. – No os preocupéis en un momento está hecho.

- ¿Afectará a mi marca?- preguntó Severus- Ten en cuenta que está monitorizada por Dumbledore.

- En principio no, sólo afecta a las uñas. Aunque éstas crezcan- añadió Jack.

-¿Te acuerdas como iba?- le preguntó Sirius.- Porque yo no.

-Sí, no te apures- tras colocar las manos de los otros dos hombres encima de una superficie reflectante, empezó un embrujo en latín antiguo que se veía complicado. Lo que sorprendió a sus colegas.

-Todos los hechizos son así- les dijo Sirius tranquilizándolos con una sonrisa- ¿queréis ver a Harry? Está a punto de despertar.

Nada más decirlo, y mientras Jack daba sus últimos pases de varita se oyó un grito aunque algo amortiguado

-Ahhhh!- gritó Harry desde su camilla mientras se protegía con sus bracitos.

Remus con su encanto natural, se agachó a la altura del niño.- Hola Harry.- le dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

- ¿Harry?- dijo mientras miraba a los lados desconcertado- ¿Quién es Harry?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Ángela, también de una manera muy tierna, intuyendo por donde iban los tiros. Ninguno del resto de los allí presentes iba a conseguir algo más que ellos.

-Chico- contestó como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

Ambos adultos le tapaban al resto, por suerte, así no vio la cara de desolación del resto del grupo. Ni el enfado que provocó en Booth, él sabía por lo que había pasado el pobre niño.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó viendo que no estaba con sus tíos y que en el tiempo que llevaba allí no le habían pegado. Había mucha luz, aunque todo fuera borroso.

-A salvo- contestó Booth también con una voz dulce- Estás a salvo.- reafirmó.

- Cielo.- le dijo Ángela- te llamas Harry, Harry James Potter. Es un precioso nombre para un niño con unos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos.

Harry se puso todo colorado por esa afirmación, y, tras unos instantes se dirigió a la otra mancha.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó. – Sé que hay mucha luz, pero si no vuelvo a casa pronto, mi tío… - no siguió, se intentó levantar y al no conseguirlo se encogió, lo que dijo mucho más a los adultos que le rodeaban.

- Somos tu familia.- le contestó Hodgins- ¿ves como tenemos el mismo color de pelo?

El sólo veía una mancha borrosa, como siempre, pero al oír la palabra familia se asustó.

-No te preocupes- siguió Remus- Somos otra familia, tu nueva familia y aquí todos te queremos mucho.

- Vale.- dijo el niño obedientemente.

Hubo algo en eso que llamó mucho la atención de Severus, por lo que se adentró en la mente del niño, observando que no veía ni jota.

-Necesita gafas- comentó de manera fría y seca, lo que sorprendió al muchacho- ¿cuánto hace que las llevas?

-Nunca- contestó.

- ¿Pero qué ves?- le preguntó tranquilamente Sirius haciendo un análisis.- Descríbeme, por favor, lo que ves.

- Manchas borrosas, y mucha luz.- contestó tímidamente el niño aunque se sentía a salvo.

-De acuerdo, voy a mirarte los ojos. – Se volteó a los científicos y les preguntó- ¿Tenéis algo para ampliar el tamaño del ojo sin dañarlo? Es que si no, puede ser muy agresivo.

-Por supuesto- Le dijo Brenan, acostumbrada a hacer lo imposible por no comprometer las muestras, está a tu derecha, espera que te ayudo.

Y, ni corta ni perezosa se puso a ayudarlo. El niño, mientras tanto, estaba siendo abrazado por Remus, no sabía por qué, pero le daba la sensación de que podía confiar en él, que le cuidaría, y que nada malo le podría pasar.

- Bien - dijo Sirius, llamando la atención de todos.- Te voy a poner la cara en un aparato para verte bien los ojos. No te preocupes, no te hará daño.

Harry asintió sintiendo que le estaban pidiendo permiso. Le pusieron la cara en el aparato y todos vieron sus ojos muy ampliados, nadie sabía que buscaba Sirius, pero al encontrarlo dijo.

-Lo encontré. Ya sé porque no ves.- viendo la cara de curiosidad de Bones le comentó- ¿ves la marca roja y amarilla en la parte superior izquierda? Pues no debería estar, es algo que sobra en el ojo.

La doctora asintió pensando interiormente en buscar un conejillo de indias sin deterioro visual para comprobarlo.

- De acuerdo Harry. – Dijo mirando por el niño que aún no se había movido.- Soy Sirius, un médico muy bueno, - le aseguró mientras se preparaba. – Te puedo curar la vista pero va a doler un poco ¿quieres?

Vio encogerse un poco a Harry, y esperó hasta que éste asintió.

-Vale,- dijo mientras le apuntaba con la varita.- "oculus reparus maximus extratium extra"

Algo así sonó, mientras le vieron hacer florituras, eso sí, el niño ni se movió.

-¿Eso es daño?- le preguntó extrañado una vez que pudo ver bien.- Eso fue simplemente una molestia.

Los demás brujos se estremecieron, era un conjuro bastante doloroso, tanto como el de reparar los huesos. Al verlo, los científicos se agobiaron. ¿Cuánto dolor tuvo que soportar el pobre niño?

Tras la operación Harry miró a todos sorprendidos.- ¿Así es cómo es ver? ¡Qué pasada! ¡Cuántos colores! ¡Cuántas formas!- seguía alucinando, aunque se apenó rápidamente.-Lo siento, no debí…

-¡Por supuesto que debiste! – Le interrumpió Ángela acercándose para darle un gran abrazo.- ¿puedo?

El niño no entendió, ella lo pudo ver. Así que con cuidado, como cuando estaba cerca de un animal asustado, se acercó con los brazos abiertos y le dio un gran abrazo. Cosa que sorprendió positivamente al pobre Harry.

-Cof, cof- se oyó a la derecha Severus que aún seguía sorprendido por el umbral de dolor del chico- Las presentaciones, que se me hace tarde.

-Bueno, yo soy Remus- le dijo éste con una sonrisa- El gruñón es Severus, un gran pocionista, ya luego te explican, no te apures. Y sí, como dijo, se hace tarde. No queremos que me coja aquí la luna llena. Eso implicaría un montón de cosas, te queremos, vamos a desaparecer, pero otro día hablamos ¿sí?

-Vale- asintió Harry.- Buen viaje.

Harry vio como Sirius y Remus se daban un rápido abrazo y de repente. Remus y Severus habían desaparecido literalmente.

-¡¿Cómo?- preguntó

-Lo primero las presentaciones, luego el cómo.- le dijo Sirius.- Yo soy Sirius, tu padrino. El es Jack-dijo mientras lo señalaba- tu tío- al ver la cara de angustia, añadió- el hermano de tu padre.

-¿También es un vago y un monstruo?- preguntó inocentemente. Mientras pensaba "Yo siempre pensé que los monstruos eran horribles, y son todos muy guapos y bien vestidos"

Sirius, que temiendo algo así se había metido en su cabeza se estaba enfadando, no con él. Sino con Petunia y compañía.

- No cielo, es un científico de renombre- le cortó el pensamiento a todos Ángela- yo soy Ángela, y soy pintora, o artista. Ellos son Brenan, Zack, Booth, Sweets y Camile.- Dijo mientras le señalaba a cada uno.

- Cam para ti, cielo.- le dijo ésta.

-Cada uno es especialista en una cosa diferente- siguió Ángela como si no hubiera oído nada.

En eso, el teléfono de Booth sonó, al coger dijo.- Se ha encontrado un cuerpo en las afueras, Vamos Bones.

-¿Bones?- Peguntó el niño- ¿Por qué le llama huesos?

- Bueno -dijo Cam.- Nuestro trabajo es que una vez que se encuentra una persona muerta, que no se sabe quién es, lo averiguamos, buscamos cómo murió e intentamos coger al culpable de quien lo haya hecho.

- Cruel -dijo Sirius por detrás. Aunque el niño lo oyó.

-¿Los devolvéis a su familia y buscáis que le pasó?- preguntó el niño.- Guay, eso es bueno. Es malo no saber. Aunque mis padres murieron de un accidente de coche porque estaban borrachos.

Ni bien acabó de decir eso se oyó un -¡¿Qué?- simultáneo.

-Tus padres- le aclaró Sirius una vez repuesto de la sorpresa.- Murieron por ti. Estábamos en guerra, luego te explico todo, ahora esto.- añadió viendo que iba a preguntar algo.- Fueron traicionados y Voldemort- escupió esa palabra- los mató a sangre fría pero murieron protegerte. Tus padres, eran los mejores auror e inefable que conozco.- viendo la cara extrañada de todos añadió- policía y agente secreto.

-¿No eran unos vagos?- quiso asegurarse antes de alegrarse.

-No- contestó reafirmando lo que había dicho.

-Por supuesto que no- añadió Hodgins pensando en cómo torturar a su cuñada.

-No te puedes levantar todavía.- le dijo Sirius viendo la intención del niño de escaparse.

-¿Y en que sois especialistas?-preguntó, ahora mucho más contento.

-Bichos, plantas y barro.- dijo Hodgins

-¡Bien, lo admitió!- saltó contenta Ángela, y le aclaró.- nunca deja que le digamos así, no es sólo barro, sólo bichos...bla bla

Harry sonrió ante esa ocurrencia.

- Soy psicólogo-dijo Sweets, y cuando vio la cara de extrañeza del niño añadió- médico de la cabeza. Curo el alma.

-Bonito, debe ser muy útil.- Dijo el niño arrancándole una sonrisa al más joven de la plantilla.

-Yo soy médico de los muertos- Dijo Cam intentando poner en palabras sencillas en que era especialista.

- Booth es policía, y Brenan es especialista en huesos, por eso le llama bones- le indicó Ángela

-Me gusta el nombre de bones, suena divertido- siguió comentando el niño

- En matemáticas- dijo Zack- y algo de física.

-Suena difícil.- dijo el niño.

-Ahora preguntamos nosotros ¿vale?- le dijo Ángela

-Vale.- dijo Harry encantado con que no se hubiera alejado de él.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó curiosa

-Creo que éstos- dijo señalando la mano entera - pero no sé. - Miró confundido a Sirius que dijo.

-Nació el 31 de Julio de hace 5 años. Ayer fue tu cumpleaños, y como regalo. Jamás tendrás que volver con tus tíos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó en niño no queriendo alegrarse antes de tiempo.

-Por supuesto, - dijo Hodgins- te quedas aquí. Voy a arreglar los papeles para que pase a mí su custodia.

-Cuanto antes.- le alentó Sirius, y si puede ser en el más absoluto secreto.

-No te preocupes- le contestó tranquilizándolo- Lovegood es el encargado, y aunque es periodista sabes que nunca dice nada. Además tiene una hija, Luna, de su edad.

-Genial-se alegró Sirius,- con ese lunático nadie se atreve, - seguía sonriendo recordando a su amigo.- Dale saludos.

-De acuerdo.- y tras eso, desapareció.

-¿Por qué desaparecen?- preguntó Harry sin aguantar más

-Magia.- Contestó Sirius.- Dudo que lo sepas, pero tanto tu como Jack y yo somos magos o brujos, por lo que hacemos magia.

-¿Puedes enseñarme?

-De acuerdo,- asintió y donde antes había un hombre ahora había un perro enorme

- ¡Eras tú!- saltó emocionado el niño- El perro que me traía comida los viernes cuando mis tíos no estaban. Y que gruñía a mi primo.

- Por supuesto.- contestó volviendo a su forma original.- No podía hacer más, pero al menos intenté cuidarte.

-Gracias, - le dijo mientras el hombre le abrazaba amorosamente.

- De nada. – En eso miró al resto.- ¿No visteis a Hodgins convertirse en topo?

-No, y dudo que nos lo quiera mostrar.- Dijo Ángela divertida pensando en cómo convencerle.

- Aún se siente avergonzado- les comentó divertido. – Creo que después de ver que tanto James, que era tu padre Harry, se convertía en un ciervo y yo, en un perro, se sintió defraudado por ser una pequeño y ciego topo.

-Debe ser genial. –Dijo Harry-¿Podré hacerlo? ¿En qué me convertiré?

-Con calma.- le dijo tranquilamente.- Lo podrás hacer en su tiempo pero primero hay que estudiar mucho.

-Mi tía dice que yo no sirvo, que para qué ir al cole- dijo apenado- Nunca podré ser un animal chulo.

-Por supuesto que vas a aprender.- Le contestó Cam- No sé si irás o no al colegio, por tu seguridad- añadió rápidamente- Pero en este laboratorio no se admiten a los que no quieren aprender. Y tú estás en él, -siguió mientras veía la cara del niño, seguro que le llamaban vago, pensó de forma acertada,-así que tienes que aprender muchas cosas.

-¿De verdad voy a aprender? ¿Podré leer y escribir?- dijo ilusionado

-Por supuesto, cada uno te enseñará una cosa, y serás experto en todo.- le dijo Sweets, añadiendo- además, siempre que te duela el corazón podrás acudir a mí.

-Muy dulce.- Le dijo Ángela.- Voy a llamar al padre de Brenan, creo que le vendrá bien.

-¿Qué es él? –preguntó el niño que seguía asombrado.

-Profesor de niños-dijo Brenan mientras entraba.- Ya le llamé, no te molestes, viene para aquí, muy a pesar mío. Se ha emocionado. Preparar la mesa de al lado, no creo que debas ver esto, pero es nuestro trabajo.

- No pasa nada, - dijo el niño,- soy muy bueno, puedo ayudar a limpiar. – continuó vendiendo sus cualidades, para que no lo devolvieran con sus tíos, esta gente era rara, pero eran muy amables.

- Cuidado- dijo un empleado del FBI que llevaba una serpiente- es venenosa.- añadió dejándola allí y marchándose, nunca le había gustado el laboratorio, le daba mala espina.

-Hola guapa-le dijo el niño a la serpiente.

-Un hablante, por los cielos, soy guapo pero te lo admito por ser tú. Me llamo Blas, ¿y tú?

-Me han dicho que Harry.

En eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Sirius en especial, iba a tener que hablar con su primo. Pero era bueno, iba a ayudarle.

-Ya tenemos a nuestro especialista en serpientes- les comentó Sirius- puede hablar con ellas.

-Habla en inglés ¿No lo oísteis?- preguntó inocentemente.

-No todo el mundo entiende a las serpientes, cielo. Pero no te apures, así ya eres nuestro experto.

-Guay

-Genial- dijo Zack.- ¿Puedes pedirle que escupa la rótula? – preguntó al niño

El niño se lo pidió y la serpiente la expulsó, sin rasguño alguno, lo que le llevó a tener como recompensa el librarse de la muerte y una rata trasformada por el mago del lugar.

Tras eso llevaron a la serpiente a un terrario donde la dejaron por si necesitaban más información. Además, que su veneno era muy útil, según explicó Sirius. Le creyeron, pues se notaba que sabía lo que hacía.

Al ver lo cansado que estaba el pequeño, Ángela se levantó.

-No te preocupes cielo, tú y yo nos vamos a descansar.- le hizo una seña a Sirius que lo cogió delicadamente, y fueron a la oficina de la susodicha donde puso un video de dibujos animados, en el Angelator mientras los demás trabajaban.

-Nunca había visto una película- dijo tristemente Ángela.-Vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho.

-No te preocupes, - le animó Sirius- aquí va a estar bien. Va a estar a salvo, y va a disfrutar.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto.

Poco más tarde, cuando aún estaba dormido el niño, llegaron Hodgins y Lovegood que se aproximaron, y al verle dormido le comentaron a Sirius.

-Está hecho, oficialmente Potter ha desaparecido.

-Gracias, -dijo mientras daba el aviso por las uñas a los otros dos. Estaba hecho, la vida de ese infante iba a cambiar para siempre.

El resto de la mañana pasó de forma laboriosa, como siempre, para descubrir al qué había pasado, lo que no conseguirían en tan poco tiempo, por supuesto.

Además Sirius, Hodgins y Lovegood se encargaron de preparar la seguridad del niño, para que no hubiera problemas en el futuro, no era bueno que se supiera que había un niño en el laboratorio, sobre todo por la clase de casos que llevaban. Así que hechizaron la zona para que sólo personal realmente autorizado pudiera entrar, y el resto, no pudiera ver al niño, sin más. Como era algo lógico, era muy fácil de hacer.

Cam, sin embargo, se preocupó por buscar una forma de "contratar" a Sirius, visto que era médico y además se notaba que conocía mucho los venenos, propuso contratar a alguien de esas características, consiguiendo ampliar la plantilla en uno más. Luego se lo comentaría al susodicho, seguro que le día siguiente, todos estaban en el centro del laboratorio esperando impacientemente la llegada del niño y de la persona a su cargo. Cam se había encargado de que la seguridad esperara fuera del laboratorio, de manera que no les viesen entrar, puesto que tal como les había comentado Hodgins llegarían directamente al laboratorio.

Así, poco después de las 9, lo que sería la una de la mañana en Londres, hicieron su aparición tres hombres y un pequeño niño desmayado, que estaba en unas condiciones deplorables. Los hombres se acercaron a la primera camilla que vieron, le transformaron un pequeño colchón y colocaron delicadamente al frágil chico en él. Comenzando una revisión exhaustiva por parte de Sirius, que era el medimago del grupo.

Por lo que se podía ver, el niño había sido maltratado, no debía tener más de 4 años y por su apariencia, tenía un brazo roto, sangre en el abdomen, por lo que era una suerte que estuviera desmayado y que siguiera con vida.

Tras acabar de curar al infante, los tres adultos se dieron la vuelta mirando a los científicos, mientras Sirius tapaba a Harry con su propia capa.

- Buenos días- dijo Severus.- Ellos son Sirius y Remus. Jack, te debes acordar de ellos ¿no?

- Si, si. – Contestó un poco cohibido por la forma de entrada.- ¿Ése es Harry? ¿Qué le pasó? Y ¿qué os pasó a vosotros? Se os ve un poco malheridos.

Los científicos pudieron ver que Sirius era un joven moreno de ojos azules, podría decirse que hermoso. A Ángela le recordaba a una escultura que vio en algún lado. Sin embargo, Remus, era un castaño con ojos color ¿miel? Sorprendente color, con una cara tierna que te hablaba de la dulzura de su dueño (NA: me encanta Remus, es mi oso de peluche) que hacía un gran contraste con los otros dos.

- A Harry lo maltrataban- le dijo de manera muy triste Remus- le pegaban y lo encerraban en una alacena.

- ¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos los científicos mirando para el niño.

- Si. – Dijo Sirius.- Soy Medimago, algo así como doctor, y estoy seguro que además sufría malnutrición, por eso era tan …importante…encontrarte- le dijo de manera muy lenta mientras miraba fijamente a Jack.

Ante eso, Jack se encogió un poco.

-¿Yo que sabía? Debería haber estado con vosotros, sois sus padrinos- les dijo.

- Dumbledore no nos dejó. Lo aisló y convenció al ministro que estaba mejor con su familia.- le dijo Sirius.- Nos amenazó, con enviarme a mí a Azcaban y denunciar a Remus por su cof cof enfermedad para incapacitarlo. Casi lo consigue, pero ahora no podemos volver a Londres en un tiempo. Seguro que dice que lo hemos secuestrado.

- Estoy convencido de ello- les comentó el pocionista- por ello, voy a volver a hacer de espía. No me puedo creer que volviera a hacer que un niño fuera maltratado, según tengo entendido, Harry sería el tercero. Pobre chico, menos mal que lo salvamos a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo de qué?- preguntó Jack, viendo que sus compañeros necesitaban más explicaciones, "aunque eso pasaría más tarde", pensó, ahora lo importante.

- De salvarle la vida, - contestó Remus simplemente- hoy estaba al borde de la muerte, si no llegamos….

- No pienses en ello- le animó Sirius,- no va a pasarle nada más. Aquí está a salvo, siempre que tomes las medidas necesarias- le indicó a Jack.

Éste se puso a pensar cuando les preguntó- ¿Sigue funcionando la señal?

- ¿La de la marca en las uñas?- le preguntó Sirius para desconcierto del resto- No lo sé, podemos probar.

En eso todos miraron como, tanto Sirius como Hodgins, se tocaron el pulgar de la mano derecha con el meñique de la izquierda, algo extraño, pensaron todos, aunque nada más hacerlo pudieron ver un holograma del contrario en frente suya.

-Sí, funciona- suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso Zack.

-Un sistema secreto de llamadas, nos lo enseñó Lily,- comentó mirando a Severus y a Remus- Es un medio de comunicación entre Régulus, Jack, Lily y yo. Por eso sabíamos cómo estábamos, aunque no hace falta poner el holograma, éste indica la calidad de la comunicación, y como pudimos observar, funciona correctamente.

-Si tenías eso- dijo Severus mientras le miraba fijamente- ¿por qué no te pusiste en contacto con él inmediatamente?

- Porque no sabía si estaba muerto- le contestó- No soportaría no recibir otra contestación, tanto de Lily como a Régulus me encargué de la comprobación. Si llamaba y no contestaba, iba a suponer que estaba muerto, no que estaba lejos o que no pudiera, no quería arriesgarme.- Siguió con semblante apesadumbrado.

-Entendible.- Le soportó Remus- Ahora, ¿podemos unirnos también? Puede ser útil, pero yo tengo que volver con la manada.

- Pero…

-No te preocupes, Sirius. Sabes que es seguro, la manada no traiciona a su alfa ¿lo sabes no? Además tenemos que asegurarnos que nuestro hijo está bien. No pienso perder el contacto con vosotros, y menos contigo- le dijo de forma cariñosa- y siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte. Pero ¿no te parecería extraño que un inefable desapareciera sin previo aviso y sin misión? A ti te van a buscar por el secuestro de Harry.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso- admitió el pocionista- Pero viene bien que haya alguien más para desviar la atención.

-De acuerdo, además no me siento tranquilo dejándolo así.- Admitió Sirius.- Seré un perro bueno…

- Bien dicho, y no te apures, nos veremos pronto- le dijo Remus. – Volviendo a lo dicho, ¿qué hay que hacer para ponernos los comunicadores y cómo funcionan? No había oído hablar de ellos, y eso que trabajé con Lily.

- Es que Lily tenía miedo por nosotros, y decidió que no lo supiera ni James.- dijo Jack. – No os preocupéis en un momento está hecho.

- ¿Afectará a mi marca?- preguntó Severus- Ten en cuenta que está monitorizada por Dumbledore.

- En principio no, sólo afecta a las uñas. Aunque éstas crezcan- añadió Jack.

-¿Te acuerdas como iba?- le preguntó Sirius.- Porque yo no.

-Sí, no te apures- tras colocar las manos de los otros dos hombres encima de una superficie reflectante, empezó un embrujo en latín antiguo que se veía complicado. Lo que sorprendió a sus colegas.

-Todos los hechizos son así- les dijo Sirius tranquilizándolos con una sonrisa- ¿queréis ver a Harry? Está a punto de despertar.

Nada más decirlo, y mientras Jack daba sus últimos pases de varita se oyó un grito aunque algo amortiguado

-Ahhhh!- gritó Harry desde su camilla mientras se protegía con sus bracitos.

Remus con su encanto natural, se agachó a la altura del niño.- Hola Harry.- le dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

- ¿Harry?- dijo mientras miraba a los lados desconcertado- ¿Quién es Harry?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Ángela, también de una manera muy tierna, intuyendo por donde iban los tiros. Ninguno del resto de los allí presentes iba a conseguir algo más que ellos.

-Chico- contestó como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

Ambos adultos le tapaban al resto, por suerte, así no vio la cara de desolación del resto del grupo. Ni el enfado que provocó en Booth, él sabía por lo que había pasado el pobre niño.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó viendo que no estaba con sus tíos y que en el tiempo que llevaba allí no le habían pegado. Había mucha luz, aunque todo fuera borroso.

-A salvo- contestó Booth también con una voz dulce- Estás a salvo.- reafirmó.

- Cielo.- le dijo Ángela- te llamas Harry, Harry James Potter. Es un precioso nombre para un niño con unos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos.

Harry se puso todo colorado por esa afirmación, y, tras unos instantes se dirigió a la otra mancha.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó. – Sé que hay mucha luz, pero si no vuelvo a casa pronto, mi tío… - no siguió, se intentó levantar y al no conseguirlo se encogió, lo que dijo mucho más a los adultos que le rodeaban.

- Somos tu familia.- le contestó Hodgins- ¿ves como tenemos el mismo color de pelo?

El sólo veía una mancha borrosa, como siempre, pero al oír la palabra familia se asustó.

-No te preocupes- siguió Remus- Somos otra familia, tu nueva familia y aquí todos te queremos mucho.

- Vale.- dijo el niño obedientemente.

Hubo algo en eso que llamó mucho la atención de Severus, por lo que se adentró en la mente del niño, observando que no veía ni jota.

-Necesita gafas- comentó de manera fría y seca, lo que sorprendió al muchacho- ¿cuánto hace que las llevas?

-Nunca- contestó.

- ¿Pero qué ves?- le preguntó tranquilamente Sirius haciendo un análisis.- Descríbeme, por favor, lo que ves.

- Manchas borrosas, y mucha luz.- contestó tímidamente el niño aunque se sentía a salvo.

-De acuerdo, voy a mirarte los ojos. – Se volteó a los científicos y les preguntó- ¿Tenéis algo para ampliar el tamaño del ojo sin dañarlo? Es que si no, puede ser muy agresivo.

-Por supuesto- Le dijo Brenan, acostumbrada a hacer lo imposible por no comprometer las muestras, está a tu derecha, espera que te ayudo.

Y, ni corta ni perezosa se puso a ayudarlo. El niño, mientras tanto, estaba siendo abrazado por Remus, no sabía por qué, pero le daba la sensación de que podía confiar en él, que le cuidaría, y que nada malo le podría pasar.

- Bien - dijo Sirius, llamando la atención de todos.- Te voy a poner la cara en un aparato para verte bien los ojos. No te preocupes, no te hará daño.

Harry asintió sintiendo que le estaban pidiendo permiso. Le pusieron la cara en el aparato y todos vieron sus ojos muy ampliados, nadie sabía que buscaba Sirius, pero al encontrarlo dijo.

-Lo encontré. Ya sé porque no ves.- viendo la cara de curiosidad de Bones le comentó- ¿ves la marca roja y amarilla en la parte superior izquierda? Pues no debería estar, es algo que sobra en el ojo.

La doctora asintió pensando interiormente en buscar un conejillo de indias sin deterioro visual para comprobarlo.

- De acuerdo Harry. – Dijo mirando por el niño que aún no se había movido.- Soy Sirius, un médico muy bueno, - le aseguró mientras se preparaba. – Te puedo curar la vista pero va a doler un poco ¿quieres?

Vio encogerse un poco a Harry, y esperó hasta que éste asintió.

-Vale,- dijo mientras le apuntaba con la varita.- "oculus reparus maximus extratium extra"

Algo así sonó, mientras le vieron hacer florituras, eso sí, el niño ni se movió.

-¿Eso es daño?- le preguntó extrañado una vez que pudo ver bien.- Eso fue simplemente una molestia.

Los demás brujos se estremecieron, era un conjuro bastante doloroso, tanto como el de reparar los huesos. Al verlo, los científicos se agobiaron. ¿Cuánto dolor tuvo que soportar el pobre niño?

Tras la operación Harry miró a todos sorprendidos.- ¿Así es cómo es ver? ¡Qué pasada! ¡Cuántos colores! ¡Cuántas formas!- seguía alucinando, aunque se apenó rápidamente.-Lo siento, no debí…

-¡Por supuesto que debiste! – Le interrumpió Ángela acercándose para darle un gran abrazo.- ¿puedo?

El niño no entendió, ella lo pudo ver. Así que con cuidado, como cuando estaba cerca de un animal asustado, se acercó con los brazos abiertos y le dio un gran abrazo. Cosa que sorprendió positivamente al pobre Harry.

-Cof, cof- se oyó a la derecha Severus que aún seguía sorprendido por el umbral de dolor del chico- Las presentaciones, que se me hace tarde.

-Bueno, yo soy Remus- le dijo éste con una sonrisa- El gruñón es Severus, un gran pocionista, ya luego te explican, no te apures. Y sí, como dijo, se hace tarde. No queremos que me coja aquí la luna llena. Eso implicaría un montón de cosas, te queremos, vamos a desaparecer, pero otro día hablamos ¿sí?

-Vale- asintió Harry.- Buen viaje.

Harry vio como Sirius y Remus se daban un rápido abrazo y de repente. Remus y Severus habían desaparecido literalmente.

-¡¿Cómo?- preguntó

-Lo primero las presentaciones, luego el cómo.- le dijo Sirius.- Yo soy Sirius, tu padrino. El es Jack-dijo mientras lo señalaba- tu tío- al ver la cara de angustia, añadió- el hermano de tu padre.

-¿También es un vago y un monstruo?- preguntó inocentemente. Mientras pensaba "Yo siempre pensé que los monstruos eran horribles, y son todos muy guapos y bien vestidos"

Sirius, que temiendo algo así se había metido en su cabeza se estaba enfadando, no con él. Sino con Petunia y compañía.

- No cielo, es un científico de renombre- le cortó el pensamiento a todos Ángela- yo soy Ángela, y soy pintora, o artista. Ellos son Brenan, Zack, Booth, Sweets y Camile.- Dijo mientras le señalaba a cada uno.

- Cam para ti, cielo.- le dijo ésta.

-Cada uno es especialista en una cosa diferente- siguió Ángela como si no hubiera oído nada.

En eso, el teléfono de Booth sonó, al coger dijo.- Se ha encontrado un cuerpo en las afueras, Vamos Bones.

-¿Bones?- Peguntó el niño- ¿Por qué le llama huesos?

- Bueno -dijo Cam.- Nuestro trabajo es que una vez que se encuentra una persona muerta, que no se sabe quién es, lo averiguamos, buscamos cómo murió e intentamos coger al culpable de quien lo haya hecho.

- Cruel -dijo Sirius por detrás. Aunque el niño lo oyó.

-¿Los devolvéis a su familia y buscáis que le pasó?- preguntó el niño.- Guay, eso es bueno. Es malo no saber. Aunque mis padres murieron de un accidente de coche porque estaban borrachos.

Ni bien acabó de decir eso se oyó un -¡¿Qué?- simultáneo.

-Tus padres- le aclaró Sirius una vez repuesto de la sorpresa.- Murieron por ti. Estábamos en guerra, luego te explico todo, ahora esto.- añadió viendo que iba a preguntar algo.- Fueron traicionados y Voldemort- escupió esa palabra- los mató a sangre fría pero murieron protegerte. Tus padres, eran los mejores auror e inefable que conozco.- viendo la cara extrañada de todos añadió- policía y agente secreto.

-¿No eran unos vagos?- quiso asegurarse antes de alegrarse.

-No- contestó reafirmando lo que había dicho.

-Por supuesto que no- añadió Hodgins pensando en cómo torturar a su cuñada.

-No te puedes levantar todavía.- le dijo Sirius viendo la intención del niño de escaparse.

-¿Y en que sois especialistas?-preguntó, ahora mucho más contento.

-Bichos, plantas y barro.- dijo Hodgins

-¡Bien, lo admitió!- saltó contenta Ángela, y le aclaró.- nunca deja que le digamos así, no es sólo barro, sólo bichos...bla bla

Harry sonrió ante esa ocurrencia.

- Soy psicólogo-dijo Sweets, y cuando vio la cara de extrañeza del niño añadió- médico de la cabeza. Curo el alma.

-Bonito, debe ser muy útil.- Dijo el niño arrancándole una sonrisa al más joven de la plantilla.

-Yo soy médico de los muertos- Dijo Cam intentando poner en palabras sencillas en que era especialista.

- Booth es policía, y Brenan es especialista en huesos, por eso le llama bones- le indicó Ángela

-Me gusta el nombre de bones, suena divertido- siguió comentando el niño

- En matemáticas- dijo Zack- y algo de física.

-Suena difícil.- dijo el niño.

-Ahora preguntamos nosotros ¿vale?- le dijo Ángela

-Vale.- dijo Harry encantado con que no se hubiera alejado de él.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó curiosa

-Creo que éstos- dijo señalando la mano entera - pero no sé. - Miró confundido a Sirius que dijo.

-Nació el 31 de Julio de hace 5 años. Ayer fue tu cumpleaños, y como regalo. Jamás tendrás que volver con tus tíos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó en niño no queriendo alegrarse antes de tiempo.

-Por supuesto, - dijo Hodgins- te quedas aquí. Voy a arreglar los papeles para que pase a mí su custodia.

-Cuanto antes.- le alentó Sirius, y si puede ser en el más absoluto secreto.

-No te preocupes- le contestó tranquilizándolo- Lovegood es el encargado, y aunque es periodista sabes que nunca dice nada. Además tiene una hija, Luna, de su edad.

-Genial-se alegró Sirius,- con ese lunático nadie se atreve, - seguía sonriendo recordando a su amigo.- Dale saludos.

-De acuerdo.- y tras eso, desapareció.

-¿Por qué desaparecen?- preguntó Harry sin aguantar más

-Magia.- Contestó Sirius.- Dudo que lo sepas, pero tanto tu como Jack y yo somos magos o brujos, por lo que hacemos magia.

-¿Puedes enseñarme?

-De acuerdo,- asintió y donde antes había un hombre ahora había un perro enorme

- ¡Eras tú!- saltó emocionado el niño- El perro que me traía comida los viernes cuando mis tíos no estaban. Y que gruñía a mi primo.

- Por supuesto.- contestó volviendo a su forma original.- No podía hacer más, pero al menos intenté cuidarte.

-Gracias, - le dijo mientras el hombre le abrazaba amorosamente.

- De nada. – En eso miró al resto.- ¿No visteis a Hodgins convertirse en topo?

-No, y dudo que nos lo quiera mostrar.- Dijo Ángela divertida pensando en cómo convencerle.

- Aún se siente avergonzado- les comentó divertido. – Creo que después de ver que tanto James, que era tu padre Harry, se convertía en un ciervo y yo, en un perro, se sintió defraudado por ser una pequeño y ciego topo.

-Debe ser genial. –Dijo Harry-¿Podré hacerlo? ¿En qué me convertiré?

-Con calma.- le dijo tranquilamente.- Lo podrás hacer en su tiempo pero primero hay que estudiar mucho.

-Mi tía dice que yo no sirvo, que para qué ir al cole- dijo apenado- Nunca podré ser un animal chulo.

-Por supuesto que vas a aprender.- Le contestó Cam- No sé si irás o no al colegio, por tu seguridad- añadió rápidamente- Pero en este laboratorio no se admiten a los que no quieren aprender. Y tú estás en él, -siguió mientras veía la cara del niño, seguro que le llamaban vago, pensó de forma acertada,-así que tienes que aprender muchas cosas.

-¿De verdad voy a aprender? ¿Podré leer y escribir?- dijo ilusionado

-Por supuesto, cada uno te enseñará una cosa, y serás experto en todo.- le dijo Sweets, añadiendo- además, siempre que te duela el corazón podrás acudir a mí.

-Muy dulce.- Le dijo Ángela.- Voy a llamar al padre de Brenan, creo que le vendrá bien.

-¿Qué es él? –preguntó el niño que seguía asombrado.

-Profesor de niños-dijo Brenan mientras entraba.- Ya le llamé, no te molestes, viene para aquí, muy a pesar mío. Se ha emocionado. Preparar la mesa de al lado, no creo que debas ver esto, pero es nuestro trabajo.

- No pasa nada, - dijo el niño,- soy muy bueno, puedo ayudar a limpiar. – continuó vendiendo sus cualidades, para que no lo devolvieran con sus tíos, esta gente era rara, pero eran muy amables.

- Cuidado- dijo un empleado del FBI que llevaba una serpiente- es venenosa.- añadió dejándola allí y marchándose, nunca le había gustado el laboratorio, le daba mala espina.

-Hola guapa-le dijo el niño a la serpiente.

-Un hablante, por los cielos, soy guapo pero te lo admito por ser tú. Me llamo Blas, ¿y tú?

-Me han dicho que Harry.

En eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Sirius en especial, iba a tener que hablar con su primo. Pero era bueno, iba a ayudarle.

-Ya tenemos a nuestro especialista en serpientes- les comentó Sirius- puede hablar con ellas.

-Habla en inglés ¿No lo oísteis?- preguntó inocentemente.

-No todo el mundo entiende a las serpientes, cielo. Pero no te apures, así ya eres nuestro experto.

-Guay

-Genial- dijo Zack.- ¿Puedes pedirle que escupa la rótula? – preguntó al niño

El niño se lo pidió y la serpiente la expulsó, sin rasguño alguno, lo que le llevó a tener como recompensa el librarse de la muerte y una rata trasformada por el mago del lugar.

Tras eso llevaron a la serpiente a un terrario donde la dejaron por si necesitaban más información. Además, que su veneno era muy útil, según explicó Sirius. Le creyeron, pues se notaba que sabía lo que hacía.

Al ver lo cansado que estaba el pequeño, Ángela se levantó.

-No te preocupes cielo, tú y yo nos vamos a descansar.- le hizo una seña a Sirius que lo cogió delicadamente, y fueron a la oficina de la susodicha donde puso un video de dibujos animados, en el Angelator mientras los demás trabajaban.

-Nunca había visto una película- dijo tristemente Ángela.-Vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho.

-No te preocupes, - le animó Sirius- aquí va a estar bien. Va a estar a salvo, y va a disfrutar.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto.

Poco más tarde, cuando aún estaba dormido el niño, llegaron Hodgins y Lovegood que se aproximaron, y al verle dormido le comentaron a Sirius.

-Está hecho, oficialmente Potter ha desaparecido.

-Gracias, -dijo mientras daba el aviso por las uñas a los otros dos. Estaba hecho, la vida de ese infante iba a cambiar para siempre.

El resto de la mañana pasó de forma laboriosa, como siempre, para descubrir al qué había pasado, lo que no conseguirían en tan poco tiempo, por supuesto.

Además Sirius, Hodgins y Lovegood se encargaron de preparar la seguridad del niño, para que no hubiera problemas en el futuro, no era bueno que se supiera que había un niño en el laboratorio, sobre todo por la clase de casos que llevaban. Así que hechizaron la zona para que sólo personal realmente autorizado pudiera entrar, y el resto, no pudiera ver al niño, sin más. Como era algo lógico, era muy fácil de hacer.

Cam, sin embargo, se preocupó por buscar una forma de "contratar" a Sirius, visto que era médico y además se notaba que conocía mucho los venenos, propuso contratar a alguien de esas características, consiguiendo ampliar la plantilla en uno más. Luego se lo comentaría al susodicho, seguro que le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Por favor, dejadme reviews, no os cuesta nada hacerme feliz. ¿quién sabe? a lo mejor y hasta soy tan feliz que adelanto la publicación del próximo, sino nos vemos en 15 días, eso es el día 27 de noviembre.<br>Y he tenido una semana muy dura (chantaje emocional: ¿Funciona?) 


	4. 3 Un pequeño cambio en el laboratorio

Gracias por los comentarios. A Zarakem, natiiiiiiiiiii, Nagi w, Sirae

Dislaimer: Todo lo reconocible no es mío s´lo las locuras

Beta: gara 18

Si al finalizar la lectura dejáis vuestra opinión, me alegrareis un montón... y ahora sin más dilación... A LEER

* * *

><p>Harry durmió hasta media tarde pues le habían dado una poción para que durmiera sin pesadillas, puesto que Sirius, como medimago, no quería arriesgarse a que no curara bien. La verdad, es que todas las pociones y hechizos de curación llevaban una pequeña dosis de sueño tranquilo, así era más fácil curar los daños.<p>

Al despertarse, lo primero que vio, puesto que seguía en la oficina de Ángela, fue la identidad de la víctima. Una niña de 4 años.

-Pobrecita- pensó en voz alta- ¿es ella?

- Si, - le contestó Ángela, mosqueada por no darse cuenta de que aún estaba allí, iban a tener que tener más cuidado. – Es la niña a la que pertenecía la rótula.

-¿Y ya sabéis que pasó?- preguntó intentando ayudar.

- No, - le contestó, pensando como convencerle que no necesitaba ayudar para quedarse allí pero sin que se sintiera mal.- Pero estamos en camino, Jack y Zack van a hacer un experimento ¿quieres ver?

Harry, que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ayudar, sobre todo para que no lo dejaran solo o lo devolvieran a casa de sus tíos asintió. "Menos mal" pensó Ángela, ella iba a recrear el asesinato y no quería que lo viera, "sí, mucho mejor un experimento".

Ángela avisó a Cam y a Jack, no fuera a ser que volvieran a explotar un cuerpo de mortadela, antes de ser ayudada por Sirius para cambiarle de oficina. Era un caso que les afectaba a todos, era una niña pequeña. Pobres padres.

Como pudieron ver en el resto del día, y del caso, Harry se fijaba mucho en todo. Sweets les explicó que era un síntoma del maltrato, que seguramente llevaba haciendo por mucho tiempo lo de ser extremadamente atento y preciso para evitar palizas o castigos. Él se estaba esforzando, todos lo pudieron ver, estaba estudiando como ayudar a niños maltratados e incluso le había pedido ayuda a un cocinero amigo, Gordon Gordon, por supuesto sin decirle nada.

En ese caso, por suerte, no se necesitó hacer experimentos, a la niña la habían envenenado; y tal como había supuesto Cam, Sirius era un auténtico especialista, había sido con unas setas especiales, eran azules, y sólo se daban en una pequeña zona de la montaña donde se encontró a la niña. Esas setas en concreto eran muy difíciles de ver, y tenían pinta de dañinas, pero eso si, no eran mágicas. Cosa que fue un alivio para todos.

Como no eran necesarios sus conocimientos Zack y Jack enseñaron a Harry a hacer un volcán de chocolate, del que disfrutaron como nunca. Y que reservaron para enseñarles al resto y poder tomar el chocolate para celebrar. En ese tiempo, pudieron ver que el niño era muy curioso pero que no preguntaba nada, así que Sweets hizo como que no tenía ni idea cada vez que el niño ponía cara de desconcierto.

-¿Qué es esa cosa azul?- preguntaba mirando la pantalla del ordenador cuando pusieron la imagen de la seta.

-¿Qué significan esas líneas?- siguió mientras veían el mapa de carretera.

-El chocolate ¿Se podrá comer?

El niño cada vez que lo oía suspiraba aliviado, y miraba más curioso todavía, él quería saber, pero tenía mucho miedo a preguntar.

-¿Por qué…? – empezó Zack cuando recibió una amable colleja.

Zack entonces miró a Hodgins mosqueado, pero éste le hacía señales con la cabeza, miró y pudo ver cómo realmente eran las preguntas que se estaba haciendo Harry pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Viendo que el niño esperaba que Zack acabara su pregunta intrigado siguió: ¿Por qué no me ayudas con esto, Harry?

Éste se levantó como si tuviera un resorte para ayudar en lo que fuera, eso le hacía sentirse útil. Todos pudieron notar, que con él iban a necesitar ir con mucho cuidado.

-Bueno - dijo Sweets en forma de despedida- Voy a hacer unos horarios, y a interrogar sospechosos.

-Busca a un guarda forestal- apuntó Hodgins- o a un micólogo o especialista en setas, no mucha gente es capaz de encontrar esta variedad – añadió.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta- aseguró mientras se iba para la oficina. Lo primero, mientras no llevaran a nadie a interrogar, haría el horario del niño. Iba a necesitar mucho tiempo.

Mientras, en el laboratorio llamaban a Booth que como siempre estaba en su coche.

-Booth- dijo mientras contestaba al teléfono.

-Necesitas al guarda forestal de la zona o a un especialista en setas que viva por allí.

Al tener el manos libres puesto, Brenan también había escuchado.

-Creo haber oído que la niña estaba a cargo del guarda.

-Fijaros la cara que ponen al ver la seta, - apuntó Cam desde el otro lado,- parece ser que no es muy conocida.

-Gracias, lo comprobaremos.- y colgó.

Ya hemos hecho lo que podíamos, por ahora, les comentó Cam al resto en el laboratorio.- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a cenar temprano?

-Es mejor no salir por ahora- apuntó Sirius, - los próximos meses serán duros, pero ese chiquillo-dijo mientras lo señalaba y veía que estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía Jack- encantador, está aquí por una razón. Seguridad. Única y exclusivamente. No podemos ir al bar con él, aunque yo me convirtiera en perro, - añadió- seguro que nos están buscando.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea- dijo Ángela, - voy a preguntar primero.

-Jack-llamó Ángela- ¿puedes venir un momento?

Zack se quedó con Harry mientras le enseñaba una pelusa ampliada un montón de veces, lo que estaba encantando al niño. Que no salía de su asombro desde que había llegado.

"Esto es el cielo"- pensaba éste- "No veo a mis padres, pero estoy en el cielo. Seguro"- así que no paraba de sonreír.

-Cielo,- le preguntó Ángela a Jack- ¿Podemos ir todos a tu casa para cenar de la misma forma que moviste ayer a Brenan?

-No habrás podido- le miró Sirius- no harías aparición conjunta después de tanto tiempo.

-Si, - le dijo apenado, - ¿por?

-Espero que te aseguraras primero que no tuviera un feto dentro- le recriminó.- Yo estuve a punto de perderlo la última vez ¿recuerdas?

-Eso fue un accidente, y que yo sepa no.- le contestó.

-Bueno, vale.- asintió Sirius aunque no muy convencido.

-Puedo moveros a todos, con un trasladador- le comentó a Ángela- Es cuando se hace a través de un objeto, tal como comenta aquí mi cuñado, ayer fui bastante imprudente. Si Brenan hubiera estado embarazada al no saberlo, habría perdido al niño.

- Hay un problema- le cortó Sirius que no quería que se sintiera mal, sólo que lo pensara antes, había formas de comprobarlo, de todas maneras.- Tu casa aún no es segura.

-Cierto- asintió Jack,- es más, no sé si estará monitoreada. Sino no entiendo por qué no me puse en contacto contigo antes. ¿Tendrá algún hechizo? Si es así me tengo que mudar.

-Lo comprobaremos.- le dijo Sirius,- No te preocupes iré con Lovegood, ya quedé con el para dentro de dos horas, cuando se acaba su turno.

-Perfecto.- asintió éste al ver que habían previsto muchas más cosas en las que él no había pensado. Iba a necesitar ir con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Pizzas? – preguntó Ángela ya sin más ideas.

- De acuerdo.

Ángela vio como todos asentían a las pizzas, pero claro, a la hora de pedirlas fue un auténtico número, que si yo no quiero anchoa, pues yo la piña me niego, que si no la quiero de carne, etcétera, un suplicio. Aún así, al cabo de poco tiempo las tenían en la puerta, por lo que disfrutaron de una agradable cena.

Mientras esperaban los resultados de la casa de Hodgins pusieron una película infantil, una de un mamut que se hacía amigo de un perezoso, con la que se estuvieron riendo mucho. Era una buena película, y vieron que el que no se hubieran ido ayudaba a Harry a estar tranquilo. Puesto que al decir la hora que era, y que si algunos se iban a casa, el pobre chiquillo empezó a temblar pensando que lo iban a abandonar. Menos mal que se dieron cuenta a tiempo.

Harry estaba en el colo (también llamado regazo) de Booth, que sorprendió a todos mostrando su lado cariñoso, que por otro lado muchos conocían por su hijo, Parker, pero que nunca le habían visto actuando así.

Estaba feliz, había sido un día alucinante- pensaba Harry- había visto una película entera, una gran película, con un montón de gente. Le dijeron que había salvado de la muerte a la serpiente, ¡él! Un bueno para nada, ¿había salvado una vida?, eso era lo mejor. No, - seguía metido en sus pensamientos- Lo mejor fue cuando hicieron el primer volcán de chocolate y les había explotado ensuciándolos enteros. Si, ese fue un gran momento.

Lo que el niño no sabía, es que lo habían hecho a propósito, para sacarle una sonrisa, y que pudiera tomar una merienda de forma divertida… embadurnado de chocolate, se notaba que nunca le habían dejado ensuciar, y que eso le chocaba pero que le divertía mucho. Como a cualquier otro niño de su edad.

Todos estaban pendientes de las reacciones de Harry, y Sweets se preguntó si habría alguna forma de que él pudiera meterse en la cabeza del niño, dudaba que la magia consiguiera eso, pero luego le preguntaría a Sirius. Es que aún era incapaz de ver a Hodgins de una forma diferente.

Sirius se había ido al inicio de la película, que era la hora acordada, y volvió cuando ésta estaba finalizando. La cara que traía les dijo todo, estaban controlados.

-Hay hechizos en tu casa, te controlan el tiempo, el medio de transporte y tanto el número de personas como sus identidades.- le comentó a Jack- Brenan, en tu caso también. Aún no sabemos por qué. Por supuesto, se sabe que Zack vive en el garaje de Hodgins. Booth, Cam y Ángela como no me disteis ninguna dirección no lo pude comprobar, pero es posible. Por suerte, el laboratorio está limpio, así que pequeñajo…- dijo mirando a Harry.- ¿nos quedamos aquí?

- ¿Aquí?- preguntó Cam extrañada.

- Si, es tarde, están pasando las noticias y aparezco como un peligroso prófugo secuestrador de niños-dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla donde decía: "Sirius Black, secuestrador de niños, si lo ven llamen inmediatamente al 999777666" con una gran foto suya.- Como veis esto ya está empezando.

-No pensé que fuera tan rápido- admitió Jack.

-Es que no sabes lo que nos estamos jugando, que es el futuro- admitió Lovegood- Yo no puedo acogerlos porque también estoy controlado. Me parece que somos todos los amigos bajo control, aunque no puedo asegurar que no sea obra de mi mujer.

-De acuerdo.- cogió las riendas Sirius- Cada uno para su casa que sino va a extrañar a quien esté vigilando, eso sí. – Miró para Cam.- ¿Algún lugar que sea más cómodo? Puedo adaptarlo con magia, pero si es un lugar donde no pase mucha gente o no tenga que hacer muchas adaptaciones mejor.

- Por supuesto, - contestó Cam pensativa.- Bajo la bóveda, en lo que pone depósito H.

El resto se miró extrañado, y luego la miró con una interrogación dibujada en sus caras.

-Es el antiguo cuarto del guarda de las bóvedas, no es mucho, pero nadie va por allí ahora.

-De acuerdo, venga pequeñajo, despídete hasta mañana que nos vamos- le dijo a Harry mientras lo alzaba para llevarlo allí. Seguramente tendría que modificar la zona, pero no pasaba nada. El laboratorio estaba ahora con hechizos puestos por ellos para que no se detectara la magia.

Al llegar pudieron ver un camastro y una palangana en un cuartucho enano.

-Enxebre (NA: en gallego, lugar pobremente decorado, rústico)-comentó Sirius a Cam, - espero poder cambiarlo.

-Por supuesto.- le dijo ésta- hay una exposición de la época victoriana en un mes.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- le comentó mientras se ponía manos a la obra. Hizo una cama enorme, de la época victoriana, añadió un espejo de la misma época y preparó todo.

Harry que al principio se había asustado, ya que esa alacena era muy grande, pero comparado al resto parecía una alacena, se quedó asombrado viendo como las cosas cambiaban de forma. Al final, Sirius añadió una ventana en el lado que quedaba oculto por la puerta al abrirse donde se veía el océano, incluso parecía que lo podías oír. Y, como toque final, cambió el techo con un hechizo que mostraba el cielo en las afueras.

-Guau- Harry no salía de su asombro- Puedo ver las estrellas.

Cam también estaba alucinada,- esto es increíble- comentó- aquí tienes las llaves, tiene que estar cerrado siempre…

El niño empezó a temblar, por muy bonito que fuera no quería estar encerrado, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

Sirius siguió a lo suyo.- Voy a cerrar la puerta para todos aquellos que no sepan el secreto, puedes quedarte la llave, pero esta puerta queda abierta para nosotros.-Miró a Harry y vio cómo se tranquilizaba.

Aún quedaban unos detalles, a su parecer muy importantes, así que amplió el cuarto con otro pase de varita y le añadió un baño, con ducha, retrete y lavabo. También añadió otro cuarto como una pequeña cocina, sólo por si acaso.

-Pero si alguien ve esto…- empezó Cam preocupada.

-No te preocupes, verán como lo vimos al llegar-Le tranquilizó Sirius.

-Bueno,- asintió ésta mucho más tranquila.- Entonces, hasta mañana. Chao Harry, que duermas bien.

-Gracias.- le contestó tímidamente.- Tú también.

Tras esa despedida, Cam pensó que un oso de peluche le vendría bien al pequeño, además de lo increíble que era la magia y todo lo que podía conseguir. Al llegar al laboratorio el resto aún estaba esperando.

-Todo arreglado- les dijo- se quedan allí, lo modificó para que fuera habitable y que nadie que no fuera nosotros pudiera verlo. Hizo algo asombroso con el techo… -seguía alucinada la pobre.

-Seguro que puso el cielo.- comentó Jack, - Sirius es un fanático astrónomo, como todos los de su familia.

-Venga, vámonos- apremió Booth- mañana será otro día, y tendremos que ir con cuidado.

-Además Sweets dijo que nos daría los horarios-comentó Zack

-¿No será muy pronto para enseñarle?- sugirió Ángela.

-No- intervino Jack mientras casi estaban en la puerta y sólo miraba para ellos- tiene que empezar ya toda su formación, incluida la mágica, parece que muchas cosas dependen de ello. Por cierto, a partir de la puerta, nada es seguro.

Mientras abrían la puerta para irse se despidieron, con un buenas noches y se fue cada uno como hacía normalmente, eso sí, con los pensamientos revueltos.

Ojalá supieran más de ese mundo, pensaban, no era justo para un niño tan pequeño. Pero ayudarían, eran unos genios, si ellos no podían ayudar ¿quién podría? Además el niño era muy tierno.

En medio de esa misma noche, Sirius, se dio cuenta que iba a necesitar más ayuda de la pensada, el pobre Harry tenía unas pesadillas horribles, que no se iban con contacto humano o con simples hechizos, la poción era adictiva, así que no podría tomarla todos los días. Tendría que hablar con Severus, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo previsto.

Con esos pensamientos curó a Harry las heridas, las que todavía necesitaban un poco de poción, pero que mañana estaría bien del todo. Y se durmió abrazándolo para que se sintiera más protegido.


	5. 4 Comenzamos a aprender

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que como yo tengan una temporada chofff...

Gracias a todos los que me dejais comentarios, los leo en el día, pero intento contestarlo todos juntos.

Gracias en especial a:Fran Ktrin Black,Zarakem,Nagi w, natiiiiiiiiiii (siento si se me escapa alguna i)

Dislaimer: nada de esto es mío, ¿lo tengo que repetir?

Espero que os guste. Así que... a leer.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, todos llegaron puntualmente al trabajo, menos los dos agentes del FBI que se fueron directamente a interrogar a los tres sospechosos que eran el guarda, el micólogo y una señora que vieron un tanto nerviosa, no había ninguna relación entre ella y el caso, a priori, pero por si acaso, visto que se había puesto bastante nerviosa al ver la seta, no la quisieron descartar.<p>

Mientras esto ocurría, en el laboratorio empezaba la mañana. Harry dormía con un vigilante Sirius que no se quiso separar de su lado. Pacientemente, además, aprovechó el momento para verificar el estado de salud del chiquillo, y se sorprendió al verlo totalmente curado.

Hubo dos cosas que realmente le llamaron la atención, el niño había reaccionado un poco a su magia, aunque no tanto como para despertarse, se notaba que estaba agotado. Lo que implicaba que era muy sensible a la magia y que había estado en contacto con ella antes, sino hubiera sentido un soplo de aire, mucho más ligero que una brisa.

La segunda cuestión fue que estuviera curado tan pronto, el día anterior había estado al borde de la muerte, lo que tenía implicaciones mucho más oscuras. El cuerpo infantil había estado más veces al borde de la muerte y se había tenido que curar solo o con magia. No había nadie mágico cerca de donde el vivía, pero que había estado en contacto con pociones, ni lo dudaba. Mal asunto.

En esas cavilaciones, y en cómo poder averiguarlo estuvo hasta que Harry despertó, cuando se apresuró a hacerle un ligero desayuno, aunque el niño pensó que era demasiado ¿cómo iba a poder tomarse una magdalena entera y un vaso de leche? No iba a poder.

Mientras el niño despertaba y tomaba su "gran desayuno" (NA: nótese el sarcasmo) el laboratorio era un hervidero de gente. Los científicos iban y venían intentando dejar todas las pruebas catalogadas y todo realizado para cuando Harry subiera. No querían que se fijara mucho en el caso, pues era de una niña pequeña.

Lo que no sabían, por supuesto, es que el mentado infante no temía a la muerte, lo veía como algo normal, aunque a la vez, en sus pesadillas, cada día de tormenta rememoraba el fin de sus padres, puesto que ese día había sido especialmente eléctrico y traumatizante.

Al final, según descubrieron los agentes, la señora alterada había sido la culpable. Era la hermana de la ex mujer del guarda, y estaba convencida de que esa niña había sido hija de una amante del mismo, haciéndole daño a su hermana que se había ido. Lo que le hizo tomar venganza. Lo que más rabia les dio tanto a Booth como a Sweets fue que ese crimen lo pagaría en un psiquiátrico y no en la cárcel, porque la señora estaba loca de remate.

Al acabar el caso ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio con los mismos pensamientos, la suerte de que hubiera sido un caso corto y cómo estaría el nuevo inquilino del Jeffersonian.

Al llegar se reunieron todos, Harry incluido, que ya llevaba un tiempo paseando por el laboratorio.

- ¿Has realizado los horarios?- preguntó Cam nada más verlos llegar.

-Si, aunque no sé todas sus necesidades- comentó Sweets que se había propuesto para tal tarea.

-No te preocupes, Jack y yo nos adaptamos- le aseguró Sirius.

-Por supuesto- asintió Jack.

- Más que un horario, conociendo nuestro trabajo, he dividido las tareas. Un quién se encarga de qué- comentó Sweets- y diciendo con qué sería mejor comenzar.

-Yo no quiero molestar- se oyó como decía con voz suave Harry- no hace falta que os molestéis…

Inmediatamente fue cortado por Ángela que lucía apenada.

- ¿No quieres que te enseñe a pintar?- le preguntó mientras de reojo veía como Sweets había pensado en ella para eso y le hacía un gesto como que seguramente fuera de las primeras. – Yo quiero enseñarte a dibujar de una manera muy chula, pero si no quieres….

-Claro que si-le miró emocionado interrumpiendo- pero tienes que trabajar y yo no soy importante.

- Sirius, luego tengo que preguntarte una cosa- le dijo Sweets acordándose de lo que había pensado ayer. Era importante saber.

-De acuerdo, al acabar.- le dijo mirándolo seriamente. Se giró agachándose y miró fijamente a Harry mientras le decía- y yo que quería enseñarte magia, para que luego pudieras convertirte en animal como Jack y yo y poder correr…

-Y quiero- le aseguró el niño mirándolo ilusionado- pero eso va a costar mucho esfuerzo, y un fenómeno como yo no lo merece.

-¿Por qué? – Le preguntó Brennan.- Que seas huérfano y tu pasado aquí no importa, lo que sí lo hace es como ves el futuro- dijo mostrándose un poco vulnerable para que el niño confiara en ella. No sabía por qué, pero quería caerle bien a ese niño, le daba la impresión de que tenía que ayudarle, aunque no encontraba un razonamiento lógico. Además de que estaba muy interesada.

El niño la miró confundido, estaba convencido que aún estaba soñando, seguía pensando que la gente era un poco rara. Pero si querían que estudiara, él lo haría, además le gustaría saber pintar, nunca había usado colores, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-Vale- miró el niño a todos- estudiaré mucho. Aunque no creo que sirva, me esforzaré.- continuó. No había entendido todo, sólo que querían que estudiara, y él también quería aprender.

- Pues empezarás a aprender a pintar con Ángela- dijo Sweets mirando para ella.

-Genial- Ángela lo estaba deseando, le daba la sensación de que sería un gran pintor.

-Además, comentó Sweets, vas a hablar una hora conmigo al día.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Porque te quiero conocer- dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Viendo que el niño ponía triste por no aprender a leer y escribir ya, Sweets siguió.- Cuando venga el padre de Brennan, aprenderás a leer y escribir.

-Guay- saltó el niño, realmente quería aprender a leer, le parecía importante. Sobre todo porque sus tíos se lo habían prohibido.

-No hay que olvidarnos de su educación mágica-dijo Sirius.- No puedes usar todavía una varita, pero sí puedes empezar a hacer pociones.

-Y algo de botánica- comentó Jack- es mejor si la ves muy pronto, así podrás también practicar la pintura.

-Cuantas cosas- Harry estaba alucinado- Y ¿Cuándo voy a hacer mi tarea?

- ¿Qué tarea?- preguntó Zack

-Hacer la comida, limpiar el jardín, aunque aquí no he visto…, las tareas- dijo Harry como si esperaran de él que hiciera las labores domésticas.

-Mato a mi cuñada- saltó Hodgins.- La mato. Usándolo como un simple elfo doméstico…

Los otros científicos nunca lo habían visto tan enfadado, aunque mucho no se fijaron, puesto que estaban intentando que no se les notara a ellos.

-Cielo - empezó Ángela-, tus tareas ahora van a ser aprender mucho y divertirte. ¿Te gustan?

-¿Tan fácil?- preguntó temeroso- ¿Cuál es el precio?

-Sólo uno- contestó Sirius, medio en broma, medio en serio, mientras veía como la cara iba cambiando. Claro que iba a haber un precio, nada era tan bonito, pensaba Harry. Pero Sirius continuó y le sorprendió- el precio es…. Preguntar todo lo que no entiendas o quieras saber.

-¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar.

-Claro, yo soy Sirius el serio- Hodgins tuvo que esconder una risa, era un chiste muy viejo, aunque seguro que todos lo entendían, menos el niño.

-De acuerdo- confirmó el niño poniéndose serio.- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Ahora, cielo, voy a por pinturas. Venga vamos- le dijo Ángela cogiéndole de la mano para acercarlo a su despacho donde tenía preparado un set de pintura.

-Que también aprenda a hacer la propia pintura- le sugirió Sirius- nunca se sabe cuando puede ser útil.

-Vale- dijo ésta.

Tras esto el niño y la artista se fueron para la primera clase de pintura, en la que no se sabía quien iba más emocionado, el niño o la maestra.

Sweets entonces se giró a Sirius.- ¿Hay alguna forma de ver lo que piensa Harry sin hacerle daño?

-Por supuesto, comentó éste. Aunque no lo haga muy a menudo, al curarle estuvimos revisándole Severus y yo.

-¿Podría aprender a hacerlo yo?- preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.- le comentó

-Gracias, creo que va a ser difícil tratarlo, sobre todo si piensa que le podemos castigar, además estoy seguro que hay palabras que no debemos pronunciar ante él. Aunque no sé cuales son. – le explicó cual era el motivo Sweets.

-Lo comprendo- todos estos temas ponían en modo profesional a Sirius.- Aunque no se pueda te lo averiguaré, y sé que aunque lo escondas estás curioso de lo que se puede y no hacer con la magia.

El psicólogo del grupo se ruborizó sacando una carcajada al resto.

Cam y Sirius aprovecharon el momento libre para firmar el contrato y dejarlo de forma que no apareciera como Sirius Black pero que si apareciera como plantilla, con un tiempo de diferencia, anterior al "secuestro infantil" más famoso del año.

La verdad, como comprobó ese mismo día Ángela, Harry tenía un talento natural para el dibujo y pintura, lo que les ayudaba a ver su sentimiento. Sus obras eran oscuras, pero tenían un rayo de luz, lo que mostraba su estado anímico, triste pero con esperanzas. Iba a ser genial enseñarle (NA: siento si alguien que sepa pintura me dice lo contrario, pero para mí, si naces sabiendo supiste desde que naces) cómo poder mejorar la técnica.

Tras la clase de pintura tuvo la hora con Sweets, que había escogido un sillón gigante y un chocolate para hablar en la pasarela que estaba sobre el laboratorio. Sweets empezó con lo más simple.

-Cuéntame de ti, Harry

El niño le miró con cara de no entiendo.

-Quiero conocerte más, como ya dije abajo, sé que algo te preocupa, pero no sé lo que es.- le aclaró.- Estamos tu y yo, y quiero que me dejes ayudarte

El niño le siguió mirando como sopesando si poder confiar en él o no.

- No sé si puedo decírtelo- dijo temeroso por ser regañado.- Pueden castigarme.

-Tengo una idea.- le dijo como en manera confidencia. - ¿Secreto por secreto?

El niño le volvió a mirar de manera contemplativa, pero se notaba que quería confiar en alguien.

-Vale- asintió finalmente.

Sweets que ya se temía algo así venía preparado.

-No se lo puedes decir a nadie, igual que yo no diré lo que me cuentes. ¿Trato?- quiso confirmárselo

-Si- dijo chocando las manos.

- De acuerdo, empiezo yo. Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero me dan miedo las cucarachas- dijo Sweets. Lo que el no sabía es que Hodgins había puesto un hechizo de escucha en la zona, y estaba planeando como utilizar eso, como broma el día de los inocentes.

- Pues, me toca- dijo suspirando el niño- cuando me asustaba por la tormenta, abrían la alacena y me tiraban cosas.

En esa simple frase, el niño había dicho mucho más de lo esperado, dormía en una alacena, le tiraban cosas cuando tenía miedo, y algo recordaba de la muerte de sus padres. Al menos, eso fue el pensamiento de los dos magos del lugar.

-Mierda- susurraron al tiempo

-Jamás pensé que lo recordara- dijo Sirius

-¡Una alacena!- los científicos se habían quedado con eso.

-Le tiraban cosas cuando estaba asustando- con eso se quedó el policía del grupo

La verdad, porque estaban lejos, sino seguro que esa familia no salía bien librada.

Sweets siguió como si todo lo que dijo le pareciera extraño, pero por necesitar explicación.

-¿Por qué estabas en una alacena?

-Era mi cuarto, estaba debajo de las escaleras.- luego le miró y sonrió un poquito- no habrías aguantado, había arañas y cucarachas.

-Arañas, - le siguió Sweets – buajjj.- dijo poniendo cara de asco, como si no soportara ni pensarlo. Fuiste muy valiente entonces.

-¿Sabes otra cosa?- Le dijo como si fuera algo enorme. – Les puse nombre, a mí nunca me picaban pero sí a mi tío. Me ayudaban

- Eso son arañas inteligente- le dijo dándole la razón.- Así seguro que no me daban miedo.

-Seguro.- dijo el pensativo.- Espero que estén bien.

-Claro que si-le dijo el psicólogo- Esas arañas son muy listas, seguro que se fueron a una casa abandonada al ver que te ibas, donde van a tener mucha comida.

-Genial- alabó el niño.

Sweets iba a preguntarle más cosas pero vio que se había emocionado al recordar a sus queridas arañas. La verdad, pensó, este niño tiene un algo con los animales. No era cuestión de alargar la sesión para que sólo recordara lo malo, se ve que las arañas le divertían.

-Bueno, pues. ¿Te parece bien si merendamos también mañana juntos? – le preguntó

-Claro- dijo todo contento acordándose de sus queridas amigas. Ellas le habían cuidado y protegido como podían, esperaba que hubieran ido a la casa abandonada de al lado, si seguro que fueron allí, siempre les había gustado.

En la parte de abajo del laboratorio estaban mudos. No sólo es un hablante con las serpientes, sino que se comunica con los animales ¿Será con todos?. Ese era un gran Don. Pocos magos tenían tal habilidad.

Los científicos pensaron que ahora que un animal fuera una prueba o experimento tendrían que cuidar que el niño no estuviera cerca, podría ser traumático para él ver aplastar 20 cucarachas sólo para ver sus intestinos. Pero era interesante.

Brennan quería saber más, pero sabía que por ahora era muy temprano, las cosas irían poco a poco. ¡Qué remedio!

* * *

><p>Con un comentario me hacéis feliz.<p>

Ahora dos cosillas:

1. Snape aún no tiene pareja, sólo sé que quiero que sea del mundo Bones ¿ con quien quereis que esté?

2. Ideas para venganza sobre muggles odiosos. No se me ocurre nada que no haya leído.

Gracias por leer


	6. 5 Las ruedas del tiempo no se paran

Ante todo gracias a Fran Ktrin Black, natiiiiiiiiiii, Nagi w por los bellos comentarios y sus grandes ideas. En este capítulo no, pero cuando llegue el momento creo que os va a encantar

Dislaimer. Nada de lo reconocible es mío. ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Espero que os guste y me dejeis comentarios..si de esos... los que no he respondido lo siento. Los responderé ahora.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al laboratorio, se podía ver un gran cambio pero que a la vez era muy pequeño. Sólo alguien muy observador que estuviera vigilando podría haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.<p>

Sólo habían pasado dos días desde la llegada del pequeño Harry, pero en esos dos días habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, los científicos se habían dado cuenta de una realidad que no conocían, aunque Brennan y Zack aún estaban algo escépticos puesto que necesitaban muchas más pruebas que poco a poco irán consiguiendo. Además había un niño viviendo en un laboratorio forense, se dieron cuenta de que estaban vigilados, en sus propias casas y que había un montón de nuevas posibilidades y conspiraciones. Por ello, te podías dar cuenta de que el nivel de paranoia en el laboratorio había subido mucho, claro, si eras alguien que estuvieras vigilante, por suerte, no se notaba demasiado para la gente que los conocía. Sabían que cuando se ponían a investigar tanto nuevos casos como los esqueletos de la morgue, estos científicos se ponían extraños, de forma que nunca podrías saber en que estaban pensando.

Camile se acercó esa misma mañana a Sirius para ofrecerle el puesto de trabajo, éste lo agradeció y accedió pero con una condición, que el nombre fuera Orión Lupin, a su pareja no le importaría que usara su apellido, es más, seguro que le encantaría; y sería raro, mucho que buscaran a un Sirius Black y que uno apareciera en el Jeffersonian.

Además, en la reunión matutina, decidieron irse todos a vivir a una zona residencial tranquila, alejados de todo este bullicio y lejos de sus casas, donde no pudieran controlarlos. Iba a ser difícil buscar algo así, pero Ángela dijo que se encargaba, sobre todo, al decir tanto Sirius como Hodgins que no había problema con el precio, que ellos se encargaban.

La mañana para Harry empezó con sus clases de pintura, de las que disfrutaba enormemente, había cuadros oscuros, pero se podía ver un rayo de esperanza, eso sí, todos muy realistas. Estaba pintando el laboratorio, y tal como iba, Cam pensó que quedaría genial en su despacho, esperaría por el resultado final.

Cada uno siguió su rutina de cuando no había ningún asesinato, ya se sabe, tanto Bones como Zack estaban identificando los esqueletos, Hodgins estaba en una investigación personal, etc. Lo que se dice un día tranquilo.

_(NA. - Si ya, y yo me lo creo)_

Pero a media mañana, a eso de las 12, algo extraño sucedió, en medio del laboratorio, justo donde estaban Brennan y Zack identificando un cadáver se posó una lechuza negra como el carbón y empezó a ulular.

Ambos se sorprendieron mucho, pero Hodgins, que pasaba por ahí la vio y dijo:

-Trae una carta para mí. Seguro.

La lechuza se acercó al mago y le entregó una carta, que era del ministerio de magia inglés, a buenas horas, pensaba éste y comenzó la lectura:

_"Buenos días, señor Jack Potter._

_Tenemos la desagradable necesidad de informarle de la desaparición de su sobrino de su domicilio habitual, en casa de sus tíos los Dursleys._

_Así que debemos preguntarle si por algún casual lo ha visto por ahí, o se lo han enviado a usted, puesto que es su único familiar._

_Así mismo, se han encontrado pruebas de que el ex-acusado Sirius Black estuvo en la zona en el momento de la desaparición, no se preocupe se ha puesto en conocimiento de todos los medios de la búsqueda. Pero ello podría acarrear graves consecuencias para Harry._

_Atentamente en espera de una respuesta_

_Funge, minstro de magia inglés."_

Hodgins hizo lo que se suponía que hiciera, empezó a armar un Howler

**"¡¿Cómo que mi sobrino sobrevivió y no está conmigo? Porque si me han enviado esta carta es que saben dónde estoy.**

**¡¿Dónde está mi sobrino?**

**Les voy a meter una denuncia que se les va a caer el pelo.**

**¡¿Por qué dejaron a Harry con muggles teniéndome a mí?**

**Respuestas las quiero, pero ya"**

Con eso cerró el sobre y lo cogió la lechuza que se fue rápidamente. Todos lo miraron, y él les preguntó

-¿Debí poner algo más?

- No creo,- contestó Sirius- Funge es un vendido.

-Vale - y cada uno siguió a lo suyo.

Pero hoy era el día del correo, así que en poco tiempo llegó otra lechuza, en este caso marrón con una carta.

_"Buenos días señor Potter,_

_Le queríamos comunicar algo delicado, así que esperamos que se pueda conectar a la red flu del Jeffersonian en 10 minutos, localizada en el área de descanso 3 para poder decírselo vía flu de una manera más personal._

_Muchas gracias._

_Sam Bloom, Ministro de Magia Estadounidense"_

Hodgins pensó que esta era una gran oportunidad, y que seguramente aprovecharían para rastrear toda la zona así que hizo lo que todo el mundo haría: "Sonorus"

-Por favor, - empezó de forma que se oía en todos lados como con altavoz- Todos presentaros en el area de descanso 3, el que tiene la chimenea en 5 minutos.

Como pudo ver, tanto Ángela, como Harry salieron de la clase de pintura, Sirius y Cam del despacho de ésta última y por último los tres que estaban en el centro del laboratorio. Se juntaron en el área de descanso y Jack les dio a todos una taza de café.

-Sirius, poneos donde no se os pueda ver desde la chimenea ni a ti, ni a Harry.

-¿Por?-contestó éste intrigado

-El Ministerio Estadounidense se va a poner en contacto en 5 minutos- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo- Nosotros tomaremos café. ¿Qué tal el nuevo esqueleto?- le preguntó a Brennan.

Ésta entendiendo por donde iban las cosas, empezó a hablar del sexo, edad, época, etc. Lo que se le ocurría, tanto Ángela como Zack apuntaban cosas, eso sí. Sin saber que justamente 5 minutos después el fuego de la chimenea se encendió sólo y se formó una cara que habló

-¿Señor Potter?

Hodgins se dio la vuelta y contestó.

-Señor Bloom ¿Es usted?

El resto de los científicos miraron asombrados al fuego.

-¿Quién encendió el fuego?-preguntó Brennan.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó la cara del fuego.

-Estabamos tomando café- contestó Jack como si fuera lo más normal.

-¿Por qué hablas con el fuego?- le preguntó de nuevo Brennan.

-Lo siento, ministro, pero sabe las consecuencias...

-Sí, si, lo siento mucho, tu bajo perfil ha quedado al descubierto, por supuesto. Bórreles la memoria.

-Si le echo agua... – dijo Zack-¿se callará?

El niño escondido al lado de la chimenea le hacía mucha gracia, se estaba riendo mucho, pero en bajito.

-Chicos,- dijo Hodgins mirando a sus compañeros-luego os explico esto. – y les guiñó el ojo

-Va a necesitar una muy buena explicación- le soltó Cam aunque se veía que estaba sonriendo

El fuego carraspeó.

-Señor Potter, esto es importante.

-Dígame, señor ministro

-Su sobrino ha sido secuestrado por Sirius Black- le soltó de sopetón

-Tengo dos cuestiones importantes- le soltó Jack. -1. ¿Cómo va a secuestrar alguien a un muerto? Y 2. ¿Como va a secuestrarlo su padrino?

-He de decirle que en la masacre de Halloween su sobrino no murió.

-¿Por qué no fui informado de ese hecho?

-Porque no era conveniente, usted se había retirado de la magia...- se notaba que el del fuego estaba en apuros, sobre todo por la cara de Jack. Nunca lo habían visto tan enfadado

-¿Con quién se estuvo quedando?-preguntó con voz fría- Imagino que con la manada de Sirius y Remus ¿no?

-No, con sus tíos maternos.

-Es decir- empezó muy lentamente- Me está usted diciendo, como quien no quiere la cosa, que dejaron mi sobrino mago en casa de unos muggles en vez de dejarlo con gente que lo quiere y que ahora ha desaparecido. ¿no?

-Exactamente.

-¿Qué son muggles?- preguntó de nuevo la doctora

-Gente sin magia, señora- le dijo de forma despectiva el fuego

-Échale agua Zack-contestó Hodgins- usted va a respetar a la gente que trabaja conmigo, señor. Sobre todo si prefiere que Harry esté con unos muggles que conmigo, será que les respeta más.

-Fue una decisión internacional, señor Potter- le contestó con miedo, se sabía, los Potter son o eran una familia muy poderosa pero que rara vez usaban su poder, excepto que te metieras con ellos. Y el ministro lo sabía, les habían ofendido en lo más cruel, un niño de la familia.

-¿Quién estuvo en la decisión?- preguntó de nuevo

- El señor Dumbledore, como representante del comité internacional de magos, el señor Funge como representante del Ministerio Inglés, yo mismo como representante del Ministerio Estadounidense, y la Señora Figg- en eso se vio estremecer al niño, que pensó "la señora de los gatos"- como representante social del niño.

-¿Por qué Sirius y Remus sus padrinos y tutores designados no estuvieron?- preguntó más cabreado ahora

-Porque estaban bajo sospecha de traición a los Potter

-Y al final...- le empujó a la respuesta

-No se pudo probar nada- siguió como quien da un informe- resulta que estaban en ¿Balicia? Allí en España. No se sabe ni por qué, ni qué hacían allí. No quisieron contestar.

Sirius se estaba riendo Balicia...jajaja... no podía con la risa, así que se echó un hechizo silenciador.

-¿Balicia? Querrá decir Galicia- le dijo Jack.

-Si eso, Galicia.

-Es que la familia de Sirius viene de allí, y de manera tradicional todos los santos se presentan respetos a los difuntos de la familia ¿le resolví la duda de por qué no estaba en Inglaterra?

-No me diga. Tanto tiempo buscando...- se notaba que quería una escusa- pero eso no explica que desapareciera tanto el niño como el señor Black a la vez.

-¿Están seguros de que no volvió a su tierra?

-La manada no dice nada.- siguió el ministro.

-Claro que no, - contestó Jack, - es una manada de personas lobo y están hablando de la pareja de su alfa.

La conversación seguía por esos derroteros, poniendo cada vez mucho más nervioso al Ministro que veía que todas las precauciones tomadas, eran insuficientes para hacerse con el control de la situación...

* * *

><p><strong>PARA PARA PARA. STOP<strong>

¿Qué pasa? Os preguntareis.

-Quiero saber que pasa en Inglaterra, ¿Cómo lo estarán llevando nuestros amigos? Así que...

**CAMBIO DE LUGAR Y CRUZO EL CHARCO**

* * *

><p>¿Os gustó el cambio espacial? ¿Realmente no teníais intriga? Pues yo sí, ala, y como soy quien lo escribe volvemos a Inglaterra mientras dejamos a Hodgins torturar un rato al Ministro.<p>

Que lo disfrute mientras pueda...Jajaja.

Nos vamos a otro lugar, en este caso a un castillo antiguo, mágico llamado H... ¿realmente lo tengo que decir? Si, Hogwarts donde veremos...

El Director de la escuela de Hogwarts había convocado a sus profesores a una reunión matutina para informarles de la situación del infante de los Potter. Lo que dejó molestos tanto a Minerva, que ya dijo que esa casa no era buena, como a Snape, que había remarcado que aún sobre su odio por el pulgoso del padrino del chico, iba a estar mejor con él ya que la propia Lily había descartado a su familia.

-¿Puedo saber por qué nos incumbe?- preguntó sospechosamente Snape

-Porque sé que le apreciabais mucho a ambos.

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó Hagrid- si no se soportaban. Además, es cierto. ¿Por qué una reunión de todo el profesorado en pleno agosto para esto?

-El niño es importante- soltó malhumorado el director- es más importante de lo que todos creéis, y hay que tenerlo controlado- esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja, pero el oído de Severus lo captó a la perfección.

-Ya sé que le tenías mucho cariño a los Potter. – Dijo Minerva- Pero ¿por qué no lo enviaste con Jack Potter en vez de con esos muggles?

-Porque fue Lily quien dio la vida por él- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Sabes que dije que había una poción para eso.- le recriminó Severus

-Ahora lo importante no es eso- soltó el Director quitándole importancia- lo importante es buscar dónde está para devolvérselo a sus tíos.

El fénix del director miró a Severus dándole una mirada que decía: Cuidado. Severus la captó inmediatamente y asintió, siempre había que hacer caso a los animales mágicos. Sobre todo a los tan mágicos y buenos como los fénix, y si advertían en contra de su dueño... algo muy grave estaba pasando.

Otro cambio de lugar, dejamos a Severus intentando sonsacar lo que más pueda a Dumbledore y a éste intentando convencer a la plantilla de que lo mejor para Harry es su familia muggle.

Vamos a un bosque, bueno a unas cabañas en el medio del bosque, en la que encontramos a la manada esquivando preguntas del ministerio.

-Señor Ministro-le dijo Remus ya cansado- como puede ver ninguno sabemos dónde está mi pareja, y le agradecería que dejara a mi hijo Teddy en paz. La verdad, seguro que fue a casa, lo hace a veces. Va a purificar su magia.

-Entonces mientras...- empezó el ministro.

-Espero que no me esté ocultando nada y no nos prohíba ir a trabajar. Necesitamos la miseria que nos pagan- estaba realmente molesto- y puesto que nos rebajaron el sueldo un 30% por ser licántropos le agradecería que nos dejara en paz. Además, hace poco que fue la luna llena, así que estamos cansado.

-Muy bien señor Lupin- contestó el ministro viendo que no iba a obtener nada más- pero le rogaría, es más. Mientras no se aclare esto tiene terminantemente prohibido ir por la sala de misterios.

-Señor- le protestó Lupin, sería raro si no lo hiciera- Sabe que soy inefable. ¿Cómo puedo trabajar si no me deja llegar al área de trabajo?

-Bueno, pero acompañado.

Lupin empezó a pensar en sus compañeros, cuál podría ayudarlo, seguro que ese interés por Harry era por algo que había allí. Tendría que hablarlo con Snape. Aún así contestó al Ministro.

-Yo decidiré quien. Si no es mucha molestia.

-Por supuesto-respondió rápidamente el aludido, él no creía que hubiera alguien que se pusiera de parte de un hombre lobo- no hay ningún problema.

-Gracias, ahora por favor.- le sugirió mientras le acompañaba a la salida.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto- el otro se dejó acompañ único que si ve a Sirius póngase en contacto con nosotros ipso facto.

- Claro señor Ministro-recalcó de nuevo Remus diciendo para sí "ya estamos con las palabras que no sabe que significan- aunque ya le he dicho que está en su tierra natal: Galicia.

-Ya, eso ha dicho. Sólo por si acaso- mientras pensaba que tendría que mirar el mapa dudaba que en España hubiera un lugar con bosques llamado así. Aunque claro de geografía, poco.

Una vez que se fue la manada se mantuvo junta, y ya mucho más tranquila.

-No os preocupéis-les tranquilizó Remus-, y recordad. Sirius está en Galicia. Ahora cada uno a lo suyo.

Y así todos se dividieron en sus quehaceres diarios, mientras Remus pensaba quién le podría ayudar en el pase por la sala de misterios. Y qué podría haber interesante allí. Bueno, tendría que hablarlo con Severus.

**NA: Volvamos al laboratorio ¿sí? Es que quiero ver una cosa.**

Así que nuevo cambio de lugar. Nos volvemos al Jeffersonian.

Ahí nos encontramos a Hodgins aún hablando con el Señor Bloom que se estaba desesperando para diversión de sus colegas y los magos ocultos.

-Bueno, Señor Ministro- empezaba a exigir de nuevo-les voy a contar a mis colegas así que ya sabe qué hacer.

-¿No puede ser a la mitad?- preguntó esperanzado aunque ya agotado por la larga conversación.

-¿A quién de aquí quiere borrarle la memoria?.

Alguien le dejó caer un poco de agua al fuego.

-A nadie, a nadie- contestó apresurado.

Todos se rieron de nuevo por lo bajo, esto está siendo muy divertido pensó Brennan, aunque necesitaba más información por supuesto.

-Así que deles la mayor credencial, ahora pueden acceder a todos los registros, A TODOS- remarcó esto último a lo que al ministro no le quedó más que asentir.

-Vale, las tendrán allí mañana.

-Y a partir de ahora puedo hacer magia en el laboratorio- insitió.

- Si lo saben, ¿qué más da?- volvió a hablar el señor Bloom.

-Por eso, le aviso.

- Mañana tendrán ustedes las credenciales y el acceso a los archivos imposibles- dijo el Ministro – Usted si ve a Harry o al señor Black póngase en contacto con nosotros inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto- contestó de inmediato-Aunque seguro que el señor Black ha vuelto a su tierra para recomponer la energía, como cada verano.

-Eso espero, señor Potter. Eso espero. No sé por qué tengo que pagar la ineptitud de otro ministerio. Buenos días

Con eso el fuego se apagó.

-¿Por qué me busca el ministerio?-preguntó Harry una vez que el fuego se había apagado.

- Eso es lo que queremos saber- le contestó Sirius.

-Eso, y por qué el director del colegio quiere que te quedes con tus tíos- soltó Hodgins malhumorado.

-¿Me vais a devolver?-preguntó entre entristecido y con miedo el niño. Estaba muy bien con ellos pero le seguía pareciendo que era un sueño. No quería despertar, quería seguir allí.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le contestó rápidamente Sirius- pero queremos saber el por qué de ese interés. No es normal que te dejaran con ellos en vez de con Remus y nuestra manada o con Jack.

-Por cierto, ¿te investigaron?- le preguntó Hodgins

-Claro, querían meterme en la cárcel, pero mi abuela Pura les mandó un Howler que aún se deben estar acordando- recordó con gracia- decía algo así como que quién se atrevía a meterse con la tradición de todos los santos, que si querían ser el próximo cerdo en el día en que se convierten en comida.

Todos se echaron a reír, y con ello volvieron al laboratorio, pero vieron que ambos magos una vez abierta la puerta fueron en cabeza haciendo hechizos y comprobando cosas.

-Tenías razón Jack- le dijo Sirius- han revisado todo el espacio superior.

-Voy a ver las exposiciones y donde dormís- le dijo éste.

Al cabo del rato volvió.

-Pues no, se quedaron simplemente en la superficie- añadió- fue bueno que no hiciéramos nada de magia.

-Pero si él se convirtió en perro y desaparecieron- apuntó el niño.

-Eso no deja rastro-le contó Sirius- a las dos horas es como si no hubiera pasado.

-Aaaaahhh- asintió entendiendo.

Brennan tenía muchas, pero que muchas preguntas, pero aún no estaba convencida de hacer. Eso de la magia no lo entendía mucho. Seguía sin creérselo aunque tuviera pruebas, era como si se le escapase algo, y eso la ponía de los nervios.

Cam aprovechó que estaba todo bastante calmado para acercarse a Harry y darle el oso de peluche que le había cogido.

-Como eres muy buen niño y te portaste muy bien, toma-le dijo mientras le daba el peluche.

El niño al recibirlo se puso muy contento, y todo colorado por la vergüenza, pero aún así, se acercó a Cam y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento sacándole una gran sonrisa.

Los magos, mientras tanto seguían haciendo revisiones, se habían vuelto más paranoicos de lo normal, que era decir mucho.

-Todo despejado- dijo al final Sirius- no pusieron ni marcas de reconocimiento, ni controles como en las casas.

-Además- añadió Hodgins- fueron un poco chapuzas, se ve su rastro a leguas. Sé que saben que hace mucho que no uso la magia, pero vamos, es como si me chillaran al oído.

-Cierto- le replicó Sirius- es mejor que piensen que sigues torpe, ten en cuenta que no saben que tan implicado estuviste en la guerra.

-Haré torpezas, como si no me acordara- dijo Hodgins emocionado con burlar la autoridad.

Así llegó la hora de la comida, donde Harry no se separaba de su muñeco, pero comieron bien, aunque fuera un poco escaso en el caso del pequeño.

Después de comer llegaron los dos hombres del FBI que sabían la existencia del niño y mientras el psicólogo se puso a jugar con el muñeco nuevo; los mayores aprovecharon para reunirse y contestar algunas preguntas de la doctora, que quería explicaciones empíricas, ¡qué difícil iba a ser eso! Pero bueno, lo intentarían.

-Explícame que es la magia- empezó la doctora.

-Es una fuerza extra, o energía, que nos sobra y que podemos canalizar. La podemos usar para mover cosas, elevarlas o modificarlas. Es como si viéramos las moléculas y las pudiéramos separar y mezclar a nuestro antojo con nuestra energía extra.

-Me vas a tener que hacer demostraciones hasta que lo vea, lo sabes ¿no?

-Por supuesto- contestó el mago.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudieron ver a Harry jugar feliz con el más joven de la plantilla, ese día iba a ser especial.

La tarde pasó así entre conversaciones intentando explicar que es la magia (si se te ocurre algo más dime) y anécdotas viendo a Harry jugar, al que se unieron también el resto. Era genial verle feliz aunque fuera por un momento.

La hora de volver a casa la estaban retrasando lo más posible, puesto que se había creado una atmósfera muy agradable en el laboratorio. Aún así esa hora llegó, y con ello la despedida de todos los miembros de la plantilla.

¡Cuánto cambia la vida en un corto periodo de tiempo!


	7. 6 Los niños se reúnen

**Dislaimer**: Nada de lo reconocible es mío

Gracias a natiiiiiii y a fran por sus lindos comentarios.

Para todos, Feliz Navidad, el fin de semana que viene, no podré publicar, así que este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que esperan las fiestas con ganas y a los que ya antes de que empiecen están deseando que acaben. Aún así, intentaré seguir publicando en el plazo de 15 días, tal como comenté al inicio.

Espero que os guste, si dejáis comentario me haréis feliz.

La parte en cursiva es como lo que dicen en el testamento (siento el spoiler pero es para que lo entendais) No lo quise poner en párrafo, me gusta más así.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al primer fin de semana y se van descubriendo nuevas cosas. A través del sistema de las uñas quedaron con Remus, Severus y Lovegood de reunirse todo para enseñar a los "cerebrines" el mundo mágico. Seguro que va a ser muy divertido ver las caras que ponen, al ver los callejones y la magia, eso sí, Harry tendrá que ir camuflado y Sirius como perro.<p>

Así estos días no estuvieron para nada ociosos, en Inglaterra Severus y Remus habían llegado a la conclusión de que había al menos una profecía referente a Harry guardada en la sala de los misterios, de ella, Severus tenía conocimiento directo, aunque le aseguró a Remus que no la había oído por completo y no quería decírsela a medias. Estaban convencidos que al saber la o las profecías podrían saber cuales son las razones del director para dejar al niño con esa familia, o al menos eso esperaban.

A su vez, Remus estaba planeando su viaje para el fin de semana, tenía que avisar a la familia, eso lo haría el viernes sin falta. Les avisaría que les iban a preguntar, seguro que sabían como despistar, en esa zona nunca se sabe hacia donde van, con el depende a todos lados. Siempre consideró que era un gran método de distracción.

Remus, que estuvo muy ocupado, habló con su amigo y colega para que le acompañara por la sala de misterios y así poder hacerse con la o las profecías, no estaban seguros de cuántas había.

Severus, sin embargo, estuvo buscando libros de iniciación a pociones, que le pudieran resultar fáciles al niño. Mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde esa misma primavera cuando empezó todo. Además, tras el aviso de Sirius de que el niño tenía pesadillas se dedicó a preparar una poción especial aunque le había sugerido al primero el uso de un pensadero. ¿Realmente lo habrán cogido? Pensaba. Sería muy útil.

En el laboratorio todo seguía la rutina normal de cuando no hay caso, puesto que todos sabemos que hay un caso a la semana aproximadamente. Así se dedicaron a enseñar a Harry botánica y pintura, de las que el infante disfrutaba enormemente. Aún no habían conseguido convencer a Jack de que se convirtiera en su animal, pero bueno, seguro que pronto lo conseguirían.

Cada vez más todo el laboratorio giraba en torno al niño y el trabajo, era increíble como unos genios podían ingeniárselas con un niño y seguían sorprendiéndose. Brenan aprovechaba cada vez que tenía un hueco para preguntar más cosas, quería saber más, entenderlo, mientras no lo entendiera completamente no pararía, y los magos lo tenían asumido.

Remus tal como había planeado se fue el viernes de Inglaterra con su hijo Teddy y saludaron a toda la familia que quedaron encantados de la visita y con ganas de molestar al ministerio. Estaban hartos de ellos eran un incordio total. Pero cuando fueran, que estaban seguros de que irían, les iban a dar un par de vueltas para marearlos, seguro que así les dejaban tranquilos.

Además, ya tenían las profecías, que como averiguaron eran tres. Era increíble que tantas profecías afectaran a la misma persona, pero si no tenían a Harry no podrían saber que decían, por eso, y con ayuda de su colega el inefable había sacado las dos profecías para escucharlas juntos. El lunes las devolvería a su lugar a primera hora y como el fin de semana quedaba la sala cerrada mágicamente y con llave, nadie podía entrar.

El sábado llegó pronto, y así a la mañana temprano, se reunieron todos los magos, y los niños empezaron a llegar. Los primeros fueron los que habían cruzado el charco, y así Teddy nada más llegar saltó a los brazos de su padre.

-Papá, papá- le decía mientras lo abrazaba- unos señores malos vinieron a por ti.

El niño, una mezcla perfecta de ambos padres tenía cuatro años, había nacido justo después de la derrota pero era muy espabilado.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó el mayor preocupado- ¿Te hicieron daño?

-Noooo- dijo el niño como si fuera lo más normal- papi me defendió, pero quedían darme a beber algo de sabor feo.

-No lo bebiste. ¿A que no cachorro?- le preguntó todo serio.

-No, olía feo, seguro que sabía más feo.- le contestó como si fuera algo que todo el mundo tenía que saber- Cerré mi boca así- le mostró cerrando muy fuerte la boca y los ojos con mucha fuerza-, y enseguida llegó papi.

Luego bajando la voz le susurró al oído- papi se enfadó, ¿sabe?- puso la cara que pone cuando me va a reñir pero les regañó a los señores que me querían hacer pupa.

Sirius miró a su pareja aliviado, quien le estaba guiñando un ojo diciéndole que estaba todo arreglado.

-¿Donde está mi primo?- preguntó Teddy que sabía por qué su papá se había ido

-Allí- le dijo Sirius mientras le señalaba a Harry que se había escondido detrás de Jack.- Espera que te presento-siguió en voz muy baja- pero tienes que tener cuidado, porque tiene miedo.

-¿Cómo el perito que nos encontramos hace un mes?- le preguntó en el mismo tono y muy serio.- Le habían hecho mucha pupa.

-Exacto, como ese perrito.

-Vale -asintió el niño-, seré bueno con él.- dijo todo serio.

Así se acercaron al pobre Harry que estaba temblando, ese niño era un poco más grande que él, y se veía que quería mucho a Sirius, no sabía si le haría algo o no, puesto que los únicos niños de su edad que conocía eran su primo Dudley y sus amigos, y no sabía que hacer. ¿Tendría que echar a correr de nuevo? Esperaba que no, pero aunque no quería que le vieran como un miedoso seguía agarrándose fuertemente a la pierna de su recién estrenado tío, y a su oso de peluche, para disgusto de Bones, que seguía pensando que un oso no era el mejor animal para tener de peluche.

Sirius se agachó y le miró como lo hacía siempre, hablando muy suave, mientras su hijo lo imitaba.

-Hola Harry. Mira, quiero que conozcas a mi hijo- le dijo mientras le acercaba a Teddy-, es un buen niño que quiere jugar contigo.

El niño lo miraba con cara curiosa.

-Hoda, yo Teddy- empezó el otro niño mostrando su mano- ¿quieres jugar?

Harry miró primero al niño, que tenía cara ilusionada, luego a Remus que asentía, al hombre gruñón, que tenía incluso una semi-sonrisa, a su tío, a la gente del laboratorio, y vio que todos le asentían con la cabeza mientras le sonreían animando a que jugara con Teddy. Así que viendo que eran muy buenos con él y que querían que jugara con ese niño asintió y se soltó de la pierna de su tío.

-Yo Harry- le contestó al niño. – Este es mi oso. ¿Te enseño la serpiente?

-¿Tenéis una serpiente?- preguntó todo emocionado.- Quiero ver.

Harry, aún abrazado a su osito llevó al otro niño a ver a la serpiente, que ya era un inquilino más del laboratorio.

Al llegar Luna un rato después de forma totalmente etérea se acercó a los niños, que aún seguían donde la serpiente, y les dijo.

-Las hadas dicen que sois buenos, ¿queréis ser mis amigos?

Los niños la miraron asombrados.

-¿Cómo son las hadas?¿Las ves?- preguntó Harry que se estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a preguntar. Además esa niña parecía casi un ángel, no podía ser mala, y menos si veía las hadas.

-Sí, están por todo este sitio- contestó ella como enseñándoles-, dicen que quieren jugar, pero que no las puedes ver, que quizás en un tiempo. Pero que hay muchas personas mayores.

-Ahhh- contestaron los niños como entendiendo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Teddy.- Yo soy Teddy.

-Claro lobito- le contestó sorprendiendo al niño- Soy Luna. No te apures, me lo dijeron las hadas, y tienes los ojos miel.

- ¿Lobito?- preguntó Harry entristecido- así que como tu papá, tú también te puedes convertir en animal. Soy torpe... me dijo que no podría hasta que fuera más mayor- dijo de manera entrecortada mientras aguantaba el yanto.

-No te apures, Harry- le contestó Teddy- papá te explicará, yo soy diferente, nací siendo un lobito, pero lo conseguirás muy pronto.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó de nuevo a Teddy y viendo que este asentía miró a la niña y le dijo- Soy Harry.

-¿A qué estáis jugando?- preguntó la niña.

-Estamos hablando con la serpiente- contestó Harry- y viendo las cosas que hace.

-Vale- dijo la niña.- aunque tendrá que esquivar a los miniyos

-¿Miniyos?- preguntaron los niños

-Si, ¿no los veis?- le contestó mientras les miraba- son esas pequeñas sombras que se ven en esta caja transparente.

Los niños la miraron sin entender, pero los tres se pusieron a mirar atentamente a Blas, la serpiente, que se estaba entreteniendo mucho.

Un poco más tarde llegó Booth con su hijo, Parker, que estaba asustado. Su padre le había hablado de que iba a ver magia ¡magia de verdad! Estaba emocionado, alterado, no podía parar. Tenía 6 años e iba a estar con la gente que trabajaba con su padre, nunca los había visto, además su padre siempre decía que eran unos cerebrines. Además de la emoción por todo eso, estaba algo preocupado, su padre le había preguntado si no le importaba pasar el fin de semana con más gente, era SU fin de semana, pero su padre además le comentó que había un niño que no tenía amigos. ¡Sin amigos a los 5! Pobrecito, pensaba mientras no sabía como acercarse.

Parker se quedó con los adultos mientras Sirius fue a por los niños, en cuanto llegara el psicólogo del grupo se pondrían en camino, y primero tenían que presentar al niño recién llegado al resto del grupo. Todos sabían que con Luna no había problemas, según su padre era igual que él, y en cuanto la vieron, supieron que se le podía dejar hacer. Pero Parker se veía más mayor, más serio y seguro que eso asustaba a Harry, así que tendrían que hacer algo similar a como hizo Teddy.

Cuando los niños llegaron donde los adultos, Harry se escondió detrás de Sirius, había un niño desconocido, moreno, serio, más alto y fuerte que él. Admitía que se lo estaba pasando bien con el ángel llamado Luna y el ¿Lobito? Llamado Teddy, pero ese niño nuevo no sabía. Así que se quedó parado.

Booth se le acercó y le dijo.

-Hola Harry ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de mi hijo?

-Sí- dijo temeroso mirando al agente. Este día estaba siendo mucho para él, eran muchas caras nuevas, infantiles pero nuevas, había a 3 que los había visto de pasada hacía nada, pero de pasada. Y aunque le habían dicho que iban a ir a un sitio genial tenía miedo.

-¿No quieres conocerlo?- puso cara triste el mayor

Harry, que no quería entristecer a ninguno de los que estaban con él todos los días en el laboratorio le miró y le dijo- Bueno.

-Pues ven- le dijo mientras le cogía suavemente de la mano. Le acercó a Parker y le presentó- Este niño de aquí se llama Parker y es mi hijo, y este niño de aquí se llama Harry y es sobrino de Jack- le dijo a su hijo mientras señalaba al científico.

- Hola Harry, encantado- dijo Parker mientras le daba la mano al niño.

Harry se vio en un compromiso, aún tenía el oso en un brazo, y la mano de Booth en otra ¿cuál soltaba? Se decidió por la del agente y le dio la mano.

El resto de los niños miraban curiosos al nuevo. Pero claro, Luna tiene que ser especial.

-Las hadas dicen que eres una caja de sorpresa, que la magia está en ti, y que no se sabía- le dijo Luna- Si las hadas dicen que eres bueno, lo eres. Soy Luna.

Como siempre sería a partir de ese momento, todos escuchaban a Luna. Tras ella Teddy se presentó.

-Soy Teddy- dijo simplemente- mi papá es aquel de allí-dijo mientras señalaba a Sirius que le respondía saludando.- y mi papi el que está al lado.

-¿Un papá y un papi?- le preguntó el niño

-Si- contestó Teddy.

Y como siempre les decían que eran demasiado pequeños, no preguntaron mucho más. Aunque empezaron a hablar de la serpiente, del oso de peluche, de lobos, y de lo que se les ocurría. Bueno, más bien Luna y Teddy, puesto que Parker no sabía nada y estaba maravillado de que alguien pudiera ver y hablar con las hadas y Harry no estaba seguro de cómo eran esos niños. Sabía que eran buenos, pero tampoco sabía mucho.

A mediodía llegó Sweets, que había pillado un atasco, así que se dispusieron a comer antes de ir a conocer el mundo mágico.

Lovegood al ver llegar al psicólogo sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que veía las auras, fue justo cuando su mujer se murió y le dejó a cargo de su niña. Todos tenemos un alma gemela pensaba sabiamente, y encontró al del serio y malhumorado profesor de pociones. ¿quién sería? (NA:Es sencillo, vosotros, con vuestros comentarios decidisteis.)

Fue una comida muy amena, y los niños tuvieron unas ranas de chocolate de postre, tanto Harry como Parker alucinaron cuando vieron que las ranas se les escapaban de las manos y que empezaron a saltar. Fue muy divertido perseguir a unas ranas de chocolate.

Y la tarde llegó, y con ella el tiempo en que descubrirían cómo era el mundo mágico, los problemas con los que venían Severus y Remus esperarían hasta el día siguiente, hoy era especial, hoy era el día del encuentro. Jack, incluso, los miraba interrogante, sobre todo por el hecho de que no entendía cómo estaban todos juntos y que no había discusiones. Curioso, en todo caso.

Salieron del laboratorio todos juntos, aunque Sirius iba como perro, el niño llevaba una gorra de fútbol tapándole la cara, al igual que el resto de los niños, para que no destacara, Jack y el padre de Luna habían arreglado los papeles de forma que parecía que Harry era un muggle adoptado por el primero, así no había problemas, sobre todo porque no había imágenes de Harry dando la vuelta al mundo.

Anduvieron un poco más y llegaron a un parque como otro cualquiera, a nadie le hubiera llamado la atención. Pero Jack sabía a donde iban, así se acercaron a unos baños que ponían el cartel de fuera de uso, y sin hacer caso al mismo entraron.

Los científicos pusieron caras raras, los miembros del FBI también y los niños se miraron extrañados, ¿por qué entrar a un baño estropeado? Pensaban.

Al entrar vieron que era un baño mugriento.

-Es para espantar a los de la limpieza- dio Jack- o eso, o ya pasan de venir.

Todos siguieron las instrucciones y empezaron a atravesar un cuadro que había en la pared del fondo.

-El cuadro sólo se muestra a los que conocen la magia, sino se ve un espejo más- explicó Lovegood tranquilamente.

Al atravesar el cuadro se quedaron sorprendidos, nadie se imaginaba algo así. Remus se dedicó a sacar fotos de las caras, era muy divertido y luego podrían ver el álbum todos juntos.

Los niños y los científicos no sabían a donde mirar, si a la tienda de lechuzas que estaba a la izquierda, si a la de bromas de la derecha, de la de cosas raras, que seguía a un lado, que si a una que parecía una botica y era en forma de caldero, que si a la que tenía forma de flor gigante, y al fondo de la calle muy al fondo, había una gran fortaleza. Todo tenía forma de lo que había dentro menos esa fortaleza ¿qué habría allí?

Sí, como muchos pensareis, es el banco que llevan los duendes, y fue al primer sitio al que van nuestros amigos. Aunque Jack, Remus y Lovegood les tuvieron que empujar hasta allí ya que todos querían quedarse por el camino.

Al llegar a la fortaleza, vieron que había un cartel gigante que declaraba que quien cogiera algo que no fuera suyo iba a pasarlo muy mal. Aún así entraron.

-Buenos días señor Potter- le dijo un duende a Jack- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Quiero hablar con el director- dijo secamente

Los niños, que no conocían este mundo, y los adultos miraban sorprendidos absolutamente todo.

-Por aquí señor Potter- le dijo indicándole por donde tenía que ir.

Al llegar vieron que en la dirección estaba un duende bastante nervioso. Los duendes eran neutrales, por suerte, pero llevaban las finanzas al milímetro, como hubiera una pequeña desviación, tendrían problemas. Y a este director, no le gustó nada que viniera alguien tan poderoso y tan bien acompañado. Eso sólo indicaba, problemas.

- Buenos días- empezó el mago mientras Sirius se transformaba- aquí su secreto estaría a salvo.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó el duende.

-Lo primero, ver el testamento de mi hermano- dijo el señor Potter- y revisar las cuenta de este chiquillo dijo mostrándole a Harry.

-Por supuesto, un momento.

En eso, para sorpresa de todos apareció una bola de cristal en la que se proyectaron a los señores Potter, de ahí salió un holograma que empezó a decir:

"_Hoy, uno de agosto de 1981, nosotros James y Lilian Potter estamos aquí para hacer testamento._ ( era el inicio formal)

_Lo sentimos chicos_ - habían dejado el tono formal y se les veía apenados-, _si estáis viendo esto es que nuestros temores se cumplieron y la rata es el traidor._

_Dejamos todo a nuestro niño, Harry, que esperamos que sobreviva. _

_La custodia se la dejamos a su tío Jack si está vivo, a sus padrinos si no lo está, y en último lugar a Severus Snape. _( ahí podríamos ver al mentado profesor elevando las cejas mientras miraba sorprendido)

_Queda terminantemente prohibido, so pena capital- siguió sola Lilian- que se quede a cargo de mi hermana Petunia. Si en algún caso alguien ayudara o influyera para que allí se quedara, quedará a disposición de los duendes el castigo oportuno, además de drenarle la magia a la mitad. Y ser acusado ante los tribunales por traición._ _Así se ha dicho, así se decreta, así queda escrito y así ha de ser._ – Esta era una forma muy antigua de juramento. Que en cuanto era pronunciada quedaba la sentencia realizada, y por ello se explicaba que jamás se hubiera abierto el testamento de los mismos.

Se unieron otra vez ambos mientras en la sala el duende temblaba y los no magos alucinaban. Harry estaba absorto viendo a sus padres, era mejor de lo soñado.

_-En caso de que todos ellos hubieran fallecido, quedaría a cargo de la familia viva de alguno de los mencionados ya sean magos o muggles, no pudiendo salirse de todos ellos. _

_Harry cariño, si estás viendo esto significa que no estamos contigo. Queremos que sepas que te amamos y que tu tío Jack, Sirius, Remus y/o Severus te quieren muchísimo desde el día en que naciste. Tenemos unos diarios, un álbum de fotos y un baúl muy especial._

-Los merodeadores ante eso sonrieron, ya sabían donde estaba la capa y el mapa o eso esperaban.-

Además, en nuestra cámara debe haber un cuadro, si hace más de un año de nuestra defunción, queremos que te lo den inmediatamente, así podremos vernos. También están los mejores libros para principiantes que pudimos encontrar. Dales buen uso.

_Si estás viendo esto, mi niño_- siguió Lilian- _debes estar acompañado de gente que te quiere, si ha habido algún problema seguro que ya estás en Howarts y te has escapado porque algo te escama. Un consejo, no te fíes de Albus, no todo es lo que parece._

_Ahora si, finalizamos_- siguieron ambos- _te queremos Harry, esperamos que seas muy feliz, que los hados te acompañen y la magia te guíe por el buen camino. Nunca lo olvides, sigue tu corazón, el sabrá lo que es bueno."_

Así, una vez finalizado el testamento se quedó la sala totalmente en silencio.

Tanto Jack como Sirius, Remus y Severus miraron al duende, y éste les dijo que debían hacer.

-Juro proteger a mi sobrino y acepto la custodia- dijo Jack.

-Que la magia juzgue si eres digno- soltó el duende. Como ellos no se regían por las leyes de los magos, tenían ritos diferentes. Tras una luz continuó- La magia acepta. Tienes la custodia, a partir de ahora es tu hijo.

-¿Eres mi padre ahora?- le preguntó Harry

-Si- le contestó Jack sinceramente.

- Juro proteger a mi ahijado y seguiré protegiéndolo- dijeron al unísono la pareja del grupo.

En ambos casos la luz les envolvió y el duende lo confirmó. Lo mismo con Severus, que lo pidió de pupilo. Sería su maestro en pociones.

Los magos se miraron y dijeron.

-Que lo dicho aquí y demostrado quede entre estas paredes. Pero lo que deba ser juzgado sea- de esa manera nadie podría hablar de todo esto y a la vez serían juzgadas las personas humanas o no que debieran serlo.

-Falta la sentencia de los duendes, ¿qué pena pondréis?- les preguntó de forma muy seria Lovegood.

-Primero hay que ver las cuentas- dijo el duende- todo dependerá si las han tocado o no.

Fueron a comprobar y de las cuentas del pequeño habían intentado pero no conseguido, sacar cosas mágicas, así mismo habían sacado dinero, aunque no en mucha cantidad, y ponía en el justificante que era ministerio de magia inglés por mantenimiento del menor.

Así que el duende les dijo que esto se escapaba de su rango, que tenían que hacer una reunión mundial, que lo sentía mucho pero que hasta dentro de una semana no podrían poner la mentada reunión de duendes y con ello el castigo de los mismos.

Los magos asintieron, y sacaron una pequeña cantidad de dinero, el cuadro y algunas cosas más que vieron interesantes en el inventario. Harry puso su huella dactilar, a partir de ahora sería lo que usaran, para garantizarse que era él, además, le cogían un pelo, uña o demás, y lo analizaban mágicamente. Las pociones podían imitar, pero nunca quedaban exactamente igual.

Tras todo ello fueron preocupados pero contentos y recorrieron todas las tiendas mágicas, cogieron caldero e ingredientes para hacer pociones, los ingredientes para hacer pinturas, algunas bromas, algunos cachivaches que encontraron interesantes, juguetes mágicos y una tienda de campaña de diez habitaciones y dos baños. Pronto se tuvieron que volver, aunque quedaron con ganas de mucho más, pero estaban cansado, y había sido un día de muchas emociones. Mañana era el día de las verdades, iba a ser otro día pesado.

Ese día todos se quedaron a dormir en el laboratorio, en cuanto los magos habilitaron un lugar. Fue genial ver a los niños disfrutar de ver la película de los monstruos que acababan haciendo reír a los niños. Así daba gusto, pensaban algunos adultos, otros, sin embargo, soñaban con la infancia que habían perdido.

Mañana sería otro día, pero ese había sido, ante todo, un día lleno de sorpresas.


	8. 7 Nuevas verdades, nuevos problemas

**Dislaimer**: Nada de esto es mío... sólo la locura mental transitoria

**Dedicatoria**: a mi beta, gara 18 por su cumpleaños, y a todos los que cumplan en estas fechas tan extrañas.

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios a: natiiiiiiiiiii, kritias, Fran Ktrin Black,

Aviso: si alguien pone que no puede recibir comentarios privados no puedo responder los comentarios

* * *

><p>Ya era domingo, y no podían atrasarse más en sus deberes, los niños estaban disfrutando de los nuevos juegos mágicos, mientras los mayores se reunían.<p>

Jack empezó curioso- lo primero ¿Cómo acabasteis juntos? Digo, no os soportabais.

-Bueno- empezó Sirius sonrojándose- como todo empezó con un malentendido todo acabó con otro malentendido.

Todos pusieron cara de 0.0 (WHAT?) mirando como si fueran extraterrestres o algo así.

-Cristalino- musitó Severus- Resulta que siempre protegí a Lily, lo sabes. – continuó mirándo a Jack fijamente.

-Claro, siempre la amaste- contestó él como si hubiera dicho 2 +2=4

-No de esa manera- contestó- Ahí está el primer malentendido, Lilian era mi hermana, al menos de manera figurada. Era mi única amiga antes de entrar en la escuela, y siempre se mantuvo a mi lado. Era mi prima por parte de padre.

En eso Jack lo miró totalmente sorprendido- No lo sabía. Si no os parecéis.

-Y tú tampoco con tu hermano y no te digo nada - contestó medio mosqueado, quería acabar de una vez- Pues durante la guerra fui un doble espía pero cometí un gran error. En mi función de espía escuché una profecía que incluía a uno de mis señores, Voldemort, pero ahora creo que no fue entera. Así que se la dije a ambos, de esta forma, podría proteger a mi prima. La profecía luego la veremos entera, pero decía algo así: "Al caer el séptimo mes llegará el que nos va a salvar. El señor tenebroso lo marcará como su igual. Pero ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva" Ahí dejé de escuchar, aunque no sé si la escuché bien. Al finalizar todo, viendo que había fallado en proteger a mi prima y escapé de la cárcel por los pelos, me refugié en mis pociones, mejoré la poción matalobos, y conseguí unas especiales para niños. Estaba convencido de que Harry estaba con sus padrinos. Pero desde el inicio de este año, Albus me pedía bastantes pociones para heridas, no sabía a que venían, así que le pregunté, él aparecía siempre con algo lastimado, pero ¿por qué no iba con Poppy? La enfermera, -les explicó- así que indagué y un día que salió algo extraño vi que iba a Privet Drive y que le daba las pociones a Petunia. Así que me reuní con el pulgoso.

-Oye- protestó el aludido- bueno, lo dicho, nos reunimos y vimos que los rencores pasados era mejor dejarlos en el pasado.- dijo mientras tras tomar un poco de café su pelo se estaba volviendo rosa chicle y rizado.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa, al igual que Remus, mientras todos veían que al pocionista se le cambiaba el atuendo por un tutú. Así que Remus continuó- Ah, y con permiso de bromas siempre que tengan una duración menor a tres horas, y no pueden ser dañinas.

-Es decir, una tregua- dijo Booth intentando estar serio pero partiéndose de risa.

-Por supuesto, lo primero es Harry- siguieron los tres.- Nuestro grito es: ¡Por Harry!

-Ahora sólo queda averiguar por qué el interés por el chiquillo- dijo Cam.

-La profecía sólo podía hacer referencia tres niños, a Harry, a Draco Malfoy o a un tal Neville Longbottom.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó sorprendido Jack.

-No creo que a mi prima le hiciera mucha gracia- dijo Sirius pensando en Narcisa.

-Pero está confirmado que es Harry- apuntó Remus.

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron los magos.

Remus en eso sacó una media en la que había dos esferas y comentó. –Pone su nombre, sólo tiene que tocarlas, al resto no hará nada, en su caso nos dirá sus profecías. Porque tiene varias.

-Pobrecillo- dijo Ángela preocupada por el infante. Y viéndolo tan contento preguntó - ¿tiene que ser ahora?

-Cuanto antes- siguió Remus- mañana tiene que estar en la oficina a primera hora, lo he sacado a escondidas.

Así que se pusieron de acuerdo de ir a por Harry, y sólo por éste, ya que no sabían que dirían las profecías.

La primera decía:

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca...  
>Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...<br>Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual,  
>pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce...<br>Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro,  
>pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida...<br>El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes"_

La segunda era extraña:  
><em>"Dentro de la bondad se encuentra la maldad.<br>En el momento que la maldad descubra la verdadera bondad, y el alma sesgada se vuelva una.  
>El futuro cambiará.<br>Si el alma sesgada no se reúne o la verdadera maldad no es derrotada  
>El infante morirá,<br>El bondadoso huirá  
>Los cobardes brillarán<br>El caos sucederá  
>El fin de los tiempos llegará"<em>

La tercera no se quedaba atrás:

_"La verdadera batalla se alcanza  
>cuando el martes se alcance<br>al llegar a la pubertad  
>el infante su espada alzará<br>tendrá que elegir el frente  
>la batalla y el oponente<em>

_¿Vivirá o morirá?...el mismo lo decidirá  
>si muere el desastre<br>si vive todo se solucionará  
>dando una gran época de prosperidad.<em>

_Pero sólo si sobrevive nos salvaremos  
>con el infante viviremos<br>y sino el final de los tiempos_"

Todos se quedaron con cara de no entender, pero las profecías eran siempre así. De forma que enviaron a Harry a seguir jugando y ellos se quedaron mirando. Sobre todo desalentados por esta última profecía, todo dependía de Harry, por lo que veían cualquier profecía podía cumplirse o todas. Pobre niño, el peso del mundo está en sus manos. Nunca mejor dicho, la última anunciaba el fin del mundo.

-Necesitamos enseñarle defensa personal y tácticas de guerra- dijo con voz entrecortada Remus mientras era abrazado por un cariñoso Sirius.

-Lo haré- dijo Booth

-¿Por qué mi niño? ¿Por qué? ¿No ha llevado una vida lo suficientemente dura?- ese era Jack, que rápidamente fue abrazado por una llorosa Ángela.

Así en esa mañana quedó sentenciado. Ellos lo prepararían a fondo, luego el pequeño decidiría y ellos le seguirían fielmente.

Tras estas noticias, un chocolate caliente, y un buen rato de charla para distraerse. Tanto Severus como Sirius habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Una cosa- dijo de repente Sirius- quiero venganza contra Petunia. Es su sobrino por Merlín.

-Me apunto- dijeron Severus y Remus al unísono.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo Brenan sorprendiendo a todos.- ¿qué? – Preguntó- fui huérfana, odio que le hayan tratado mal por eso.

- Me apunto- dijo Jack.

-Y yo- se apuntó el periodista.

-¿Qué es lo que más odian?- siguió el psicólogo.

-Yo creo que salirse de lo normal, es todo tan normal que aburrido, tienen sus horarios, que siguen a raja tabla, sus paredes sus mesas, todo es normal, su coche es normal. Hablan sobre todo normal, sus flores son lo normal, no tienen nada mejor ni peor, sólo lo normal- dijo Sirius aburrido de dicha palabra.-Aunque creo que les gusta alardear.

-O sea, -resumió Severus- que una humillación pública les vendría bien.

Las ideas iban y venían que si publicar en el periódico unas fotos vergonzosas, que si la policía fuera allí, pero a la que se le ocurrió la mejor fue a Bones.

-Hablaré con los alumnos de antropología y les diré que tienen unos sujetos de estudio perfectos en esa localización.

-¿Objetos de estudio?- le preguntó Zack sorprendido.

-Si- contestó ella- son el perfecto ejemplo de gente de los suburbios alienada al control del qué dirán, de la opinión pública. Y les diré que son perfectos para experimentar.

-¿Eso en qué consiste?- le preguntaron intrigados.

-Bueno, es un permiso especial que rara vez se da- dijo ella tímidamente- es algo así como que tienen el permiso de entrar y cambiar las cosas, por ejemplo, que un día tengan sólo bañadores de deporte como prendas de ropa, que les desaparezca el coche y quede sólo unos triciclos, que de repente sus zapatillas tengan campanillas. Normalmente se necesita la aprobación de toda la comunidad y de los mismos sujetos. No es lo mismo.

-Interesante- dijo Remus- Se me ocurre que a la facultad de estudios muggles también les interesará.

-Por supuesto- soltó Severus- además es la única facultad que no está vigilada y puede experimentar con muggles, facilitaría la tarea a los alumnos.

-A la señora Figg quiero hacerle algo- dijo Sirius de repente- vigilaba a Harry y no hizo nada. Sé que le quitan magia y demás, pero ¿qué os parece que no aguante el sonido de los maullidos?

-Perfecto-respondió Jack- dijo Harry que era la señora de los gatos.

-Pues ya tenemos nuestra venganza.- sentenció Remus.

-Al come-caramelos de limón ya verás tu...- dijo Severus- pena que tengamos que esperar.

-Sí, mejor que no se sepa- le apoyó Remus.

-Por cierto- preguntó Jack intrigado a Sirius- ¿Los Malfoy entonces no estaban del otro lado?

-Creo que fue como Reg- dijo el aludido entristecido- pero no lo sabré hasta que hable con ellos. Esperaremos un poco. Me quedaré aquí en verano, y luego tendré que volver a mi trabajo.

-Yo he pedido vacaciones- dijo Severus- las tengo la semana próxima,- he dicho que voy al desierto a conseguir plantas raras.

-Las tendré, no te apures- le afirmó Jack- así tu coartada será firme.

-Yo ya dije en casa, así que una vez que devuelva todo pediré las baja alegando discriminación, y que me están fastidiando.

-Seguro que te la dan.- le dijo su pareja.- Así podremos todos mudarnos y ver cómo hacemos.

-Y la manada estará segura.- dijo Remus.

- Y la manada estará segura- repitió Sirius.

Remus se preocupaba por cada miembro de su manada, y todos le querían y respetaban, pero ahora era más necesario aquí aunque no podría permitirse más de 15 días. Una pena.

-Teddy se queda- añadió Remus- no me fio que no le echen un maleficio.

-De acuerdo, otro que está en Galicia- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Así tranquilamente se juntaron todos con los niños, Severus les explicó que todos aprenderían pociones, con lo que Zack , Sweets, y Ángela estaban tan encantados como los niños. Brenan y Booth estaba sobre todo intrigados ¿pero si ellos no eran magos? Se preguntaban. Eso fue hasta que Parker le hizo la pregunta en voz alta.

Como es normal, la respuesta fue que daba lo mismo, que para hacer pociones, lo importante no era lo mágico que fueras, que eso ayudaba pero que todos podían hacerlo. Eso sí, tendrían que tener mucho cuidado con los ingredientes. Para ello les dio algo muy similar a una nube de colores a todos los que no la conocían mientras Sirius se disponía a sacar fotos, esto iba a ser divertido.

- Primero, - dijo el maestro- empezad mordiendo con los dientes de adelante todos los sabores juntos.

-Es una nube- dijo Parker – está rica.

- Ahora quiero que la cortéis con los dedos- siguió la instrucción.

-Es azúcar – miró sorprendida Brenan a la nube- Es azúcar en forma de nube.

- Ahora separar los colores y probarlos-

- El rosa sabe a fresa- soltó Zack.

-Qué rica menta- esa fue Ángela.

-La vainilla está genial- siguió Sweets.

-Pues el chocolate blanco ni te cuento- dijo Remus.- Buena nube sí señor.

-Ahora dejarme que la corte lateral con el cuchillo.

Todos le dejaron su nube y se la dieron al maestro.

-¡Esto es sal!- dijo muy impresionado Harry- está salada

- Bien- siguió Severus mientras miraba a su auditorio- vais a probar todas las formas posibles de comer la nube. Os dejo aquí bastantes, y me tenéis que escribir lo que saboreáis. Hay incluso una forma en la que no se puede comer, si usar de pulsera pero no comer, tenéis que descubrirla. Eso son vuestros ¿deberes?

Todos estaban alucinados mirando su nube y lo que habían probado. Las fotos no habían parado en ningún momento, pero tampoco podían estar comiendo todo el tiempo.

-Como esto- siguió el pocionista- todos los ingredientes de las pociones cambian mucho según se preparen.

-Como si cortáramos las cadenas de ADN por lugares diferentes- se autoexplicó Bones.

-Exacto- le dijo Jack.

-Así que cuando diga triturar, es porque es diferente a moler- siguió su explicación- eso es lo complicado de todo este asunto. Porque aquí no se usan hechizos.

-También- añadió Sirius- afecta un poco la magia, pero cualquier poción que hagáis funcionará, no al nivel de un mago que sepa hacerla pero sí mejor de lo que muchos que no pueden realizar una poción al derecho. Su magia se los impide.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Porque la magia que tenemos se basa en uno o más elementos y si tu base es aire te vas a llevar mal con los elementos usados en muchas pociones.- se intentó explicar fallando estrepitosamente, como pudo ver por la cara de sus colegas- ya te lo explicarán mejor Severus y Jack ¿vale?

-Sí

-Yo también quiero saber- dijo Parker

-Es que a la magia de las cosas no le gusta esa persona para estar cerca de un caldero- explicó el padre de Luna.

-Fácil, papá- saltó ésta- ¿por qué no lo explicó así? – le preguntó al pocionista.

-Polos iguales se repelen –apuntó Jack.

-Por supuesto, -dijeron todos los científicos.

Una vez acabada la primera lección de pociones, le dijeron a Teddy que se quedaría, con lo que le hicieron muy feliz. Podría estar con su primo, iba a ser divertido.

Todos empezaron a despedirse pues al día siguiente sería lunes, y tras recoger todo, Jack los fue dejando a cada uno en su casa. A unos intrigados Booth y Parker, a un inseguro Sweets, que aún no sabía por qué le había impresionado tanto el pocionista y no paraba de mirar su dulce, a una escéptica Bones, a unas emocionadas Camille y Ángela y por último se llevó al joven Zack con él. Quedando en el laboratorio Sirius con los niños. Puesto que los magos ya se habían ido.

Así se dieron un gran baño de burbujas y jugaron mucho, antes de ir a la cama, en la que quedaron rendidos y durmieron abrazados. Sirius hizo una cama para él puesto que sabía que hoy dormirían todos bien, o eso esperaba. Severus le dio una poción y un consejo y él lo había seguido. Ya tenía el pensadero, mañana le enseñaría a usarlo seguro que eso disminuiría las pesadilla.

Así se acabó un gran día de un gran fin de semana de una extraña semana, en la que todos los protagonistas se durmieron con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Para todo <strong>Feliz 2012<strong> y espero que sigamos leyéndonos en ese nuevo año

Ahora pregunta: ¿Qué creeis que debe ser el castigo para Dumbly y el ministro de parte de los duendes? ¿Se os ocurre algo?


	9. 8 La llegada del profe, comienza el cole

Ante todo, Feliz 2012, espero que hayáis empezado con buen pie.

**Dislaimer**: Nada de esto es mío... bueno sí... las locuras.

Gracias a Laetitia Lycaelon, kritias, Fran Ktrin Black, Nagi w y natiiiiiiiiiii por sus preciosos comentarios.

Recordad, comentar no cuesta un duro, pero me haceis feliz... (espero que no suene demasiado a súplica) y ahora...a leer.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo lunes tras el desayuno, Sirius les explicó a los niños el funcionamiento del pensadero. Aunque a ambos les pareció muy fácil así que se lo demostró. Para ello, escogió un recuerdo muy divertido, quería que fuera agradable; se puso la varita en la frente, y deslizó un hilo de plata desde su cabeza hasta el objeto.<p>

Tras esto, instó a los niños a mirar dentro con una frase poco común:

-Gallina el último. O ¿es que no os atrevéis?

Como siempre, esa frase, funcionó y de repente los niños se encontraron en un valle precioso.

Era el Valle del Godric, donde residieron hasta su muerte los padres de Harry, allí los niños y el Sirius adulto, pudieron ver a la pareja con un bebé, a Remus y Sirius alrededor. Y cómo empezaron a hacer una guerra de bromas mientras el bebé aplaudía feliz.

-¿Soy yo?- preguntó tembloroso Harry.

-Si.- le contestó Sirius con una triste sonrisa- ese pequeñajo eres tú. Pero mira ahora, no querrás perderte esto.

Inmediatamente, los niños miraron la escena, donde pudieron ver como cuando iban a manchar al bebé tirándole algo de nata, el ponía cara de concentrado e inmediatamente sonreía aplaudiendo viendo como la nata se desviaba hacia su padre.

-Fue tu primera magia accidental, Harry- Le explicó el mayor.- Es un hecho muy importante, y fue muy divertido. – Siguió mientras se reía- tu padre no se podía creer que le hubieras echado la tarta a él.

Los niños se empezaron a reír, y ya todos mucho más alegres salieron del recuerdo a la habitación.

Sirius entonces cogió el recuerdo y se lo volvió a meter en la cabeza.

-Harry- le explicó- quiero que hagas lo mismo con tus malos recuerdos.

Ante eso, el niño se estremeció asustado e instintivamente Teddy le abrazó, mirando a su padre. Harry estaba mirando al suelo, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

-Mira- Sirius se bajó a la altura del niño y con la mano, suavemente, le hizo mirarle a los ojos- no quiero que esos recuerdos te sigan molestando. No los vamos a ver- le aclaró-, los guardaré en botellas hasta que seas un poco más grande y quieras volver a verlos. ¿Te parece?

-Bueno-respondió Harry, que tenía mucho miedo.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que estarán guardados, y que no te harán mucho daño. Pero sólo si quieres, sino no lo haremos.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?-respondió el niño casi llorando.

-Por supuesto- contestó Sirius- ¿te parece que me contestes a la noche?

-Vale- dijo el niño mientras sonreía un poco.

-Ahora-siguió el adulto poniendo cara de cordero degollado- ¿me daríais un abrazo?

Los niños inmediatamente se soltaron y le dieron un abrazo al mayor, que viendo que aún estaban tristes se transformó en perro y empezó a lametones hasta que les sacó unas grandes carcajadas.

Una vez acabada los juegos bañó a los niños, pues estaban llenos de babas, y subieron al laboratorio, donde se encontraron que había un señor desconocido, era algo mayor, no se parecía a nadie.

Teddy se escondió detrás de su padre, mientras que Harry se quedó totalmente paralizado, puesto que pensaba que allí estaba seguro.

Sirius asombrado carraspeó, y todos miraron hacia allí. Brenan y Jack se acercaron y dijeron, chicos, ahí está vuestro maestro.

Como Harry seguía totalmente paralizado, Jack se acercó a él, que subió las manos para protegerse, y entonces le habló.

-Harry-empezó suavemente- ¿te acuerdas que dijimos que iba a venir el padre de Temperance a enseñarte a leer?

El niño aún paralizado del miedo asintió con la cabeza, aunque tenía los ojos como platos.

-Pues ese señor de ahí es el padre de nuestra amiga Temperance. ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

El niño siguió mirando un rato más, a Brenan que asentía, a su padrino que también, a los científicos que estaban hablando con el hombre y a su tío.

-Va va vale- le dijo, mientras abría los brazos tímidamente y los subía un poco.

-¿Quieres que te lleve en colo? (NA: colo=regazo. Es una palabra gallega pero siempre me sonó mucho mejor) – le preguntó.

El niño asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo y bajaba los brazos, pero de repente se vio cogido con su tío, al que miró sorprendido.

-Te dije que no tuvieras miedo- le dijo Jack al niño- pero si lo tienes, no pasa nada, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

-Gracias- susurró el niño en el cuello de la camisa.

Así se acercaron a Max, y se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones. El niño le seguía mirando fijamente, así que cuando dijo.

-Encantado, ¿quién quiere aprender?

Todos se esperaban lo que sucedió, Harry levantó tímidamente su mano y Teddy empezó a saltar diciendo que también quería.

-Espera un poco-dijo Jack- Booth dijo que traería a Parker, debe estar al llegar.

-No os preocupéis-soltó Bones con su característica sinceridad- como padre es pésimo pero es un gran profesor.

Su padre, la miró dolido, pero entendía, ella era así. Además vio como el más pequeño de los niños, aparentemente, dejaba que lo apoyaran en el suelo y se cogía de la mano del otro pequeño.

De repente el teléfono de la doctora empezó a sonar.

-Brenan- contestó al mismo.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá.- con eso cortó el teléfono y los miró.- Os podéis poner en el despacho del fondo, allí nadie os molestará.

En eso vieron llegar a Parker, con una mochila, mientras Brenan se marchaba corriendo del laboratorio, tenía un nuevo caso.

Los niños y el maestro se fueron al despacho indicado, que con un poco de magia quedó perfecto para dar clase.

Sirius, antes de irse indicó al maestro- tiene que escribir con pluma. Son las reglas.

Y tras esa simple frase les dejó un montón de pergamino, tinta y plumas. De todas formas, los niños le miraron antes de irse, y él les guiñó un ojo. No entendieron mucho, pero pronto lo harían.

-Bueno niños- empezó el que a partir de ahora sería el maestro- vamos a empezar por las letras.

Así los niños se esforzaron por escribir las vocales con las plumas, que cambiaban de color según lo bien que lo hacían y era muy divertido ver como si la "a" la hacían demasiado grande engordaba, le salían ojos y cola y convirtiéndose en una ballena se escapaba del pergamino, si la hacían normal, no hacía nada; pero si la hacían pequeña, se convertía en un punto, y haciendo puff desaparecía.

Hicieron un descanso para comer, y aunque aún no hacían todas las vocales bien, pudieron hacer algunas, enseñándoselas a los mayores. Como estaban muy ocupados, y a los niños les hacía bien que les diera la luz del sol, Max se los llevó al parque donde estuvieron tratando de dibujar las plantas que el mayor les decía, por encargo de Jack.

Fue un día agotador, aunque al llegar de vuelta al laboratorio Parker se tuvo que despedir, puesto que iba a dormir a casa de su madre. Los científicos seguían trabajando, pero Sirius miró a Harry y le dijo.

-¿Qué tal el día?

El niño, ayudado por su propio hijo, le enseñaron todo lo que habían aprendido, todo lo que vieron, etcétera. Y lo bien que se lo habían pasado.

Tras unos momentos más, Sirius se puso serio y le dijo al niño:

-¿Ya tienes una respuesta?

-Si- contestó él- quiero que me los quites.

-Vale, - dijo Sirius- pues después de tu charla con Sweets lo hacemos. ¿De acuerdo? Y ¿qué tal helado de postre?

-¡Genial!- saltaron alegres los dos chiquillos.

Mientras Harry iba a su charla con Sweets preguntándose si haría bien o no, Teddy se fue con su padre, que le puso en contacto con sus amigos de la manada. Así podría hablar con ellos tranquilamente.

Tras la hora de terapia, con el niño muy ausente, Harry se dejó quitar los recuerdos uno a uno, y todos, que estaban escondidos detrás de un muro transparente para ellos, pudieron ver como la cara le cambiaba. Y como los recuerdos salían negros, e incluso se oían voces, ante lo que Jack se estremeció.

-¿Se va a olvidar de todo?- preguntó Sweets

-No-contestó Hodgins- va a ser como si lo viera en una película, no le dolerá, sólo es como si no fueran del todo suyos.

-De acuerdo- asintió el primero.

Una vez acabado el niño se quedó dormido y Sirius empezó la ordenación, con ayuda de Jack en botellas de esos recuerdos tan oscuros.

-Nunca había visto una cosa igual- contestó Sirius.

-Yo tampoco- contestó el segundo.

-Dejémosle dormir. Mañana va a ser cansado.

Acostaron a Teddy, los arroparon y se fueron de la habitación una vez que guardaron muy bien las botellas, seguro que no era apto para niños.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos verlos ahora?- preguntó Jack preocupado.

-No lo sé- contestó Sirius- el color y la forma de los hilos es preocupantes. Deberíamos preguntarle a Severus, el sabe más de estas cosas.

- Tendremos que asegurarnos antes de verlos que es seguro para todos- apuntó Jack.

-Si, no sabemos las consecuencias de inmiscuirnos en esos recuerdos- asintió Sirius.

- ¿Entonces creeis que podré verlos?-preguntó el psicólogo del grupo- seguro que eso me ayuda en el tratamiento.

-Eso creemos, en los recuerdos normales no suele haber ningún problema- contestó Jack- la sensación es como estar en un cine 3D.

-Según me contó Remus de ahí partió la idea- le indicó Sirius.

-Si quereis podemos probar con uno de los nuestros- sugirió Jack.

-Me gustaría ver como funciona- apuntó Brenan.

Sweets estaba emocionado, al igual que Ángela y Booth, el resto de los científicos estaban escépticos, no se lo creían mucho, pero tendrían que ver.

En este caso fue Jack quien escogió un recuerdo, y fue aquel de las navidades que pasaron encerrados por el caso y vieron a sus familias a través del cristal. Estaba seguro que todos se acordarían de ese día. Así vertió en el pensadero cuando hicieron el intercambio de regalos y el robot que había hecho Zack no seguía las órdenes, había sido muy divertido.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en los recuerdos las uñas empezaron a sonar y se vio un holograma de los dos que estaban lejos.

-¿Funcionó?- preguntó Sirius curioso.

-Bueno – contestó Severus mostrándole el lugar.

La calle que mostraban estaba llena de científicos emocionados, de magos con sus túnicas, resguardados en una casa que se caía a pedazos, cámaras de video, marcadores, focos, etc. Todo muy curioso.

-Que sepáis- empezó Remus- que la señora Figg ya no soporta a los gatos, y por mucho que intenta echarlos de su casa sólo vuelven.

Y con ello pudieron ver una señora que tiraba a los gatos por la ventana mientras otros le entraban por el tejado.

Todos empezaron a reír. Era muy divertido.

Al oscurecerse un poco la zona, las paredes del número 4 se volvieron naranja fosforito, que muchas vecinas empezaron a hacer corrillo y a criticar a Petunia mientras iba cerca de su casa. Eso la martirizaba, aunque no sabía qué pasaba.

Iban a ser unos días muy divertidos en Inglaterra- pensaron todos.

- Vamos a pedir que nos pasen una copia- les dijo Severus- creo que va a ser interesante. Ya os contaremos.

-Estamos dando ideas- susurró Remus mientras todos estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría en la casa.

-¿Qué han pensado los antropólogos de los magos?-preguntó Zack.

-Ah, eso. Simplemente se les ha dicho que son de un internado extraño. Que en moda es tan anticuado que aún llevan túnicas pero que tienen la psique y conocimientos científicos muy desarrollados. Y como hablan latín, se lo creyeron.

-Crédulos- soltó Brenan por detrás.

-De acuerdo, - confirmó Sirius- mantenednos informados. Por cierto Severus.

-Dime

-¿Alguna vez viste cuando se sacan pensamientos que fueran negros?

-No- contestó- pero sé que ocurre cuando son muy oscuros, tanto, que pueden dar lugar a depresiones. Tened cuidado y no entreis antes de que hagamos unas cuantas averiguaciones.

-Vosotros también. – Contestó- cuelgo. Hasta mañana.

Así todos se despidieron con sentimientos encontrados, por una parte alegres por la venganza que se estaba llevando a cabo y por otras tristes por el niño del que estaban a cargo.

Para no quedar con tal mal sabor de boca, Sirius sugirió meterse en los recuerdos y aceptaron aunque no estaban de muchos ánimos.

Al entrar pudieron verse a sí mismos en el laboratorio, entregándose los regalos, se acercaron y vieron las caras que habían puesto, intentaron tocarse, se escucharon. Además la doctora Brenan pudo ver la preocupación de sus amigos por ella, lo que de dió que pensar. No solía darle importancia a esas cosas, pero realmente esas navidades hubiera sido agradable participar en ese intercambio. Fue todo muy emocionante para todos, además de divertido, y ya algo más alegres se fueron cada uno a su casa para dormir teniendo una noche tranquila.

Y así empezaría una rutina.

* * *

><p>El siguiente como máximo, en 15 días.<p> 


	10. 9 Y así pasa toda una semana

Dilsaimer: Nada de lo reconocible es mío. ¿Acaso lo dudabais? Lo dudo mucho

Gracias a natiiiiiii ( siempre creo que me dejo alguna i), kritias, linfocito, lance215, Nagi w, Perse B.J y Fran Ktrin Black por sus hermosos comentarios.

Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a vosotros, los que me acompañáis a lo largo de esta locura y me animáis cada vez que publico. Espero que os guste

Sin más preámbulo el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Esa semana había sido tranquila, reconociendo esqueletos del "limbo", como le llamaba Zack, puesto que no hubo ningún caso del que se tuvieran que hacer cargo. Pudiendo incluso buscar un refugio para todos, querían una pequeña urbanización, pues como les habían dicho tanto Jack como Sirius, lo podrían hacer desaparecer estando todos mucho más seguros. Eso sí, buscar era difícil, todos opinaban que sería genial que hubiera jardines, pero no podía ser demasiado alejado del laboratorio, sino podría acarrear sospechas, sin embargo querían que fuera apartado, no demasiado caro, porque los chicos del FBI podrían tener problemas para adquirirlas puesto que no querían ayuda monetaria. De todo esto se estaba dedicando Ángela, por supuesto, que casi se estaba volviendo loca.<p>

Los niños, por supuesto, siguieron con sus clases de escritura, botánica y pintura, en los que ambos eran muy aplicados. Además empezaron las clases de artes marciales, con Booth, no eran muy difíciles, por ahora, aprendían a dar la patada lateral, y lo que hacían era repetir mucho el movimiento para que se les quedara. Era una suerte que a esas clases se les uniera Parker, aunque no podía todos los días, pues se tenía que repartir entre sus padres, y ya se sabe que eso le suele dar problemas a los niños, tras mucho insistir, Rebeca decidió que aprovecharía para irse de vacaciones y dejar a su hijo con su padre, puesto que sabía que, como siempre, le cuidaría mucho.

Entre todos los no magos adultos habían hecho una apuesta sobre a ver quien conseguía averiguar más formas de comer la nube de colores que les habían dicho y quien sería el primero en ver como no se podía comer. En esto último ganaron los chicos aunque no les dieron la solución a los mayores puesto que querían demostrar su esfuerzo delante del pocionista, y si todos lo sabían seguro que pensaba que se lo habían dicho los adultos. Así que, dijeron que sabían como pero que hasta que llegara Severus no dirían nada, cosa que los adultos respetaron puesto que querían resolver el misterio solos.

Todas las noches, aprovechando que los niños ya no tenían pesadillas, Sirius les leía un poco de un libro que había encontrado por ahí llamado "La biblioteca mágica de Bibi Boken" que era un libro-carta realizado por dos niños noruegos para el año del libro. Era entretenido y además les estaba dando una idea de como mantenerse en contacto, "qué divertido es ser merodeador" pensaba Sirius mientras les leía "seguro que piensan en hacer un libro carta, jejeje, eso les ayudará a mantenerse en contacto, a practicar el leer y escribir... una buena idea, pena que se le ocurriera a Max".

Había sido Max el que se había dado cuenta de que los niños estaban preocupados por qué pasaría acabado el verano, y cómo se mantendrían en contacto. A su vez, recordaba haber oído hablar de un buen libro que le daba la solución a su problema y se puso a buscarlo, por suerte, era un libro que se había publicado hacía poco, y lo pudo encontrar rápidamente. Así que sugirió a Sirius que se lo leyera a los niños y así poder solucionar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Poco a poco los días iban pasando, también al otro lado del charco, donde Severus se vio interrumpido, en su propio despacho, por una visita "inesperada".

-Buenos días, Severus- dijo una voz fría pero bastante conocida por el susodicho.

-¿Qué deseas, Lucius?- contestó el aludido sin sorprenderse.

- Mi mujer y yo nos vamos mañana a Rusia a hacer el viaje por el Transiveriano.

-Dirás los tres- le corrigió.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- saltó enfadado Lucius- Draco no va, pero no le podemos dejar sólo con los elfos domésticos. ¿Qué dirían los periódicos?

-Lucius, que estás hablando de tu hijo- le reprendió Severus.

-Sí, y la última vez que le dejamos un mes a cargo de los elfos, tuvimos que montar un número para que la prensa no se enterara porque se aburría y quiso montar una fiesta enviando, por histeria nerviosa, a la mitad de nuestra servidumbre al hospital.

- ¿Por qué no lo llevasteis con vosotros?- preguntó interesado.

- Íbamos a reuniones sociales, y en París no hay mucho que hacer para un niño.-contestó como si fuera lo más normal de este mundo.

-Si no recuerdo mal, hay un Zoo espectacular y un parque de atracciones infantil.- le dijo haciendo memoria.

- No, no, nosotros no vamos a esos sitios- le volvió a decir el visitante con cara de asco.

-A ver que me aclare, ¿a qué has venido realmente, Lucius?- preguntó de nuevo, sabía lo que quería, pero le haría decirlo en alto.

-Que te quedes con tu ahijado un mes, mientras nos vamos de paseo- le contestó el aludido.

-Pero tengo planes de ir al desierto a buscar plantas durante un mes, ¿crees que es el mejor sitio para un infante?-le inquirió de nuevo lleno de sarcasmo.

- Me da lo mismo - le respondió el tal Lucius- siempre que vuelva vivo, estará bien.

-De acuerdo- asintió derrotado pensando en su pobre ahijado, que culpa no tenía de nada- pero necesitaré un elfo doméstico.

-Entonces quédate con Dobby, que es su elfo doméstico, regalo de su abuela antes de morir.- concordó- te los traigo en dos horas. Nos tenemos que ir mañana temprano.

-Prefiero si es a última hora de la tarde, Lucius-le respondió a su "amigo" – estoy haciendo una poción delicada y si me interrumpes puede explotar.

-De acuerdo, a eso de las nueve, entonces. – y dicho esto se fue.

Tras acabar esta maravillosa conversación, Severus hizo uso de sus uñas especiales para contarle todo lo que sabía al resto del personal para saber su opinión. Si ellos creían que no era seguro, no llevaría al niño, pero sino a lo mejor era bueno tener a alguien más que estuviera en la profecía.

Sin mucha alegría los implicados asintieron, no iban a dejar a un niño desamparado, aunque no sabían muy bien a que atenerse, podía haber sido criado de cualquier manera. Ya verían, simplemente prepararían todo para que su estancia fuera agradable, se juntarían 5 niños y un montón de gente nueva. Iba a ser maravilloso.

Severus y Sirius, cada uno en el lugar donde estaban se pusieron a pensar en lo vivido u oído, respectivamente, y aunque ambos sabían de los antecedentes de esa familia algo les parecía muy cruel. Todo el mundo sabía que Narcissa había tenido un hijo por obligación y que su instinto maternal estaba en el subsuelo, era una mujer que sólo se preocupaba por la belleza y por poder alardear ante la sociedad, que asco les daba a ambos ese tipo de gente que sólo pensaba en quién tenía la mejor mansión, que quién hacía el mejor viaje, etc. Sin embargo, Severus tenía mejor concepto de Lucius, aunque ahora no sabía que pensar, puede que desde que se casó y formó parte de los mortífagos la pareja se volviera loca, no lo sabía, pero aunque era un rubio muy estirado, Lucius siempre había tenido un gran código de honor, y dudaba que ese código le permitiera dejar a su primogénito, o mejor dicho, su unigénito, en manos de la servidumbre no humana. Así que Severus no paraba de preguntarse "¿Qué ha pasado con la familia Malfoy?" No es que fuera una familia cariñosa, como podían ser los Weasley, los Logbotton o los Potter, pero él que había conocido desde joven al patriarca de la familia, sabía que lo de ser de hierro era una mera fachada, que imaginaba similar para su mujer, viendo que era prima de Black y éste tenía un temperamento de hierro.

Al llegar las nueve, Severus esperaba impacientemente a su ahijado, puesto que era en contadas ocasiones cuando le había visto. Puntualmente llegaron padre e hijo, con un elfo doméstico agazapado detrás.

- Compórtate - Le dijo Lucius a su hijo, - Severus, espero que no te dé problemas, y si los da, puedes castigarlo como mejor te parezca. – Y dicho esto, desapareció.

Atrás quedaba un niño pequeño, rubio, tan rubio que parecía que su pelo eran hebras de oro, pálido, llegando a un límite tal que parecía que jamás había visto la luz del sol, con unos ojos grises, metálicos que se veía que intentaban ocultar toda la incertidumbre y el miedo que tenía su dueño.

-Buenas noches Draco- le saludó el único adulto de la sala abriendo los brazos.- ¿No le das un pequeño abrazo a tu padrino?

Draco, que recordaba que cada vez que había oído la palabra padrino había sido por cosas buenas, se alegró. Pero recordó lo dicho por su padre, así que siguió todo estirado, como si le hubieran pegado una vara de madera en la espalada, y dijo:

-Pero eso no es digno de un Lord Malfoy.

Se notaba que esa respuesta había sido aprendida por las malas, ningún niño rechazaba un abrazo, y menos que su elfo doméstico asintiera enérgicamente por haber evitado el contacto.

-Pues se siente, Lord- le dijo Severus enfadado aunque no con el niño- pero yo soy Lord Snape, y que yo sepa nadie ha prohibido dar abrazos. – Siguió poniendo cara triste.- ¿Desde cuando, pequeño?

El niño no sabía que hacer miraba a su elfo, que tampoco sabía cómo ayudarle, viendo eso, Severus llamó a su propia elfina.

-Dinky

Rápidamente ésta apareció con un vestido rojo, precioso, y un delantal azul, todo se lo había hecho ella, pero entre eso, que tenía el cabello arreglado y que iba limpia, la verdad es que dejó al pobre Dobby avergonzado por cómo iba.

-Diga Lord- contestó habiendo escuchado la anterior conversación.

-Se que estás versada en protocolo- continuó el pocionista- por favor, indícales a estos invitados como se procede en esta casa.

La elfina orgullosa de tal enmienda empezó:

"Al entrar en la vida y aposentos de Lord Snape, todos los títulos quedan fuera, incluso la realeza, Lord Potter y Lord Black que están muy por encima lo respetan, pues ellos hacen lo mismo.  
>Los niños han de comportarse como niños, jugando divirtiéndose y aprendiendo, se les dejará hacer lo que les plazca siempre que no molesten cuando se está realizando una poción o rompan algo.<br>Cualquier trastada, rotura o susto hecho intencionalmente tiene su castigo, en todas las familias citadas anteriormente. Y por el contrario, cualquier logro tiene su recompensa.  
>Las familias nombradas están consideradas las cuatro familias más importantes del mundo mágico, cualquier cosa que digan debe hacerse.<br>Los elfos domésticos han de estar siempre limpios y presentables, nadie puede dudar de su profesionalidad y de su imagen. Puesto que su imagen es la imagen de sus señores"

-Muy bien Dinky, ya puedes parar- le agradeció el pocionista- y visto lo visto, te mereces un chocolate.

-Gracias señor- le contestó la elfina desapareciendo.

-¿Qué opináis?-les preguntó a ambos el mayor.

-¿Realmente mi padre no es Lord?- preguntó el infante aterrado por hacer esa pregunta.

-Creo que sólo tiene rango de Sir, pero eso se comprueba fácilmente. ¿Qué hay de mi abrazo?- preguntó de nuevo.

El niño, mucho más relajado se dejó abrazar por su padrino, y le preguntó "¿Dobby puede ir tan guapo como tu elfina?"

-Sólo si tu quieres- le contestó – dile que se haga unas ropas, mientras esté con nosotros puede vestir bien, y debe ir arreglado. Pues mañana nos vamos a conocer a gente importante.

El niño empezó a temblar en manos de su padrino- Padre dice que no debo, que soy pequeño y torpe y que voy a meter la pata.

-¿Tu padre está aquí?- inquirió de nuevo Severus

El niño aterrado miró por toda la habitación, fijándose en todo y no encontró rastro de su padre, mientras el niño hacía esto el mayor revisó que no tuviera hechizos, y aunque encontró que tenía uno de localización decidió moverlo a una estatua que mandaría de paseo un mes al desierto que había dicho que iba. Una vez realizado esto sin que el niño se diera cuenta siguió esperando su respuesta.

-No, - contestó al cabo del tiempo el niño- aquí no está mi padre.

-Entonces... ¿qué te parece si nos portamos como niño y su padrino?- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, puesto que más grande sería imposible en Severus.

-Genial- sonrió el niño, así se giró y ordenó - Dobby, lávate, péinate y hazte un bonito atuendo. Para que no pases vergüenza delante de Dinky ni de las personas importantes que vamos a conocer.

Con un chasquido y todo contento el elfo desapareció, nadie lo sabía, pero adoraba tejer. Bueno, su niño si lo sabía, puesto que le había hecho bufandas y calcetines cuando estaban solos, era un cielo de niño, pero ante los mayores se bloqueaba.

Como se había hecho muy tarde tomaron un poco de leche y se fueron a dormir, mañana sería otro día, y tendrían que hacer muchos preparativos, si querían que todo saliera bien. Todo se estaba complicando de mala manera.

Remus y Severus, además habían encontrado lo de los hilos negros, era un misterio como, pero eso implicaba que había magia negra muy poderosa mezclada con esos recuerdos, iba a ser cuanto menos peligroso. Por lo que habían visto, no se podían depurar para verlos siendo inocuos, y al verlos iban a verse expuestos a sus mayores temores. Por lo que un ex-espía y un hombre lobo, no podrían verlos, tenían múltiples pesadillas, la pregunta real es ¿quién o quienes estarían dispuestos a entrar sufriendo las consecuencias? El terror de lo vivido, según averiguaron, se podría presentar al momento o al cabo de un tiempo. Tendrían que poner a todos sobre aviso, menos mal que estarían todos juntos al menos 15 días, eso podría ayudar.

Y así, por supuesto llegó el viernes y con ello el fin de semana y la partida de los británicos al Jeffersonian, donde todos los esperaban con ganas.

* * *

><p>Un comentario no te cuesta nada, pero a mi me alegras el alma<p>

Como tarde, ya sabeis: 15 días


	11. 10 Todos juntos de nuevo

Dislaimer: Nada de esto es mío... sólo la locura del argumento.

Gracias por los preciosos comentarios a Perse B.J, Nagi w, L-Chan93, kritias.

Dedicado a mi beta gara-18 y a kritias, por su buen examen... y con ello a todos los que en estos se están examinándose con los nervios de punto. A vosotros y suerte.

Espero que os guste, y agradezco los comentarios. Por fa, por fa... comentar no cuesta un duro y me hace feliz

* * *

><p>Por fin el sábado llegó y ya estaban todos esperando cuando llegaron Remus, que fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de su marido e hijo, Severus que se quedó de nuevo embelesado mirando a un psicólogo enrojecido y un niño.<p>

Era curioso el niño, el pelo lo tenía tan rubio como Luna, pero tenía un aire de superioridad que no les gustó a ninguno de los otros niños. Sin embargo, la única niña del grupo se le acercó, como siempre hacía, ladeó su cabeza como si estuviera escuchando algo dicho sólo para ella y le dijo:

-Dicen que te enseñaron que los demás no son nada, pero se equivocan. Todos somos mucho.

El niño la miró extrañado aunque en sus ojos se veía lo furioso que estaba, Teddy pudo notar el enfado y apartó a la niña rápidamente.

-Luna, por favor- le dijo- él no es como nosotros, dudo que le haya sentado bien.

-Soy Teddy Lupin- dijo ya mirando al nuevo niño, mientras le extendía la mano.

Pero pasó algo asombroso, el rubio, miró al niño, puso una cara de terror horrible y se fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de su padrino mientras gritaba muy asustado.

-¡Lobo! ¡Lobo!

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Harry intrigado

-Pasa que como Teddy tiene los ojos color miel lo ha identificado como un niño-lobo y tiene miedo

-¿De qué?- preguntó Parker.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- le preguntó el pocionista cogiendo a su ahijado.

-Es un lobo, son malos- contestó el niño

-¿Quién te dijo?- preguntó de nuevo

-Madre- contestó- dijo que eran ojos miel y que si veía uno me echara a correr, que si me quedaba me podía hacer mucho daño.

Al oír todo eso, Teddy se puso muy triste, intentó ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero no podía. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse llorando, Harry se le acercó tendiéndole su osito de felpa del que no se separaba ni un minuto. (N.B: Awww que tiernooo)

-Toma, Yogui te defenderá- le dijo solemnemente- sé que eres bueno, da igual que seas un lobito o que no lo seas, eres bueno. Y ese niño es tonto- le dijo eso último en bajito.

Teddy en respuesta le dio un gran abrazo mientras lloraba intentando tranquilizarse, fue una suerte que al pasar esa semana Harry estuviera más familiarizado con los abrazos que al inicio.

-Te dije que estabas equivocado, rubio- le dijo Luna de una forma muy etérea- pronto verás que todo lo que te enseñaron no está bien.

Y con eso se fue a consolar al pequeño lobito, como le llamarían a partir de ese momento sus amigos.

Draco miró a su padrino vio que este le miraba entre preocupado y serio. Hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Tu y yo vamos a tener que hablar seriamente, Draco.- le dijo de una manera bastante brusca, lo que produjo que el niño se echara a temblar.

-No te voy a hacer daño- suavizó un poco su voz- pero ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos?

-¿Que iba a conocer gente importante y que las enseñanzas de mi padre no eran del todo buenas?- preguntó de forma entrecortada mientras ahogaba un poco el llanto.

El niño estaba sorprendido, si su padre o su madre le hubieran visto así le dirían algo como que eso no es comportamiento de un Malfoy, que no podían llorar, pero él era un niño y no podía más.

- No pasa nada- le tranquilizó su padrino- sólo tienes que recordar que tus padres también se equivocan- siguió mientras le intentaba tranquilizar dándole mimos.

Cuando vio que se tranquilizó un poco continuó:

-El niño del que acabas de escapar dejándolo tan triste es tu primo

-¿Tengo primos?-dijo mientras se le iluminaba la cara llena de churretones por las lágrimas.

-Si, y es ese pequeño niño-lobo que es inofensivo y muy bueno. No pasa nada ser un hombre lobo, siempre que seas bueno con ellos – contestó desde un punto cercano Sirius.- yo soy Sirius, tu tío. Se presentó.

-Pero padre dice... – el niño aún no estaba convencido- ¿padre se equivoca? –preguntó mirando tanto a Severus como a Sirius, el nombre de este último lo había reconocido, nadie podía estar 5 años en el mundo mágico sin haber oído hablar de la oveja blanca de la familia Black. (N.B: Oveja blanca… ¡Dios me encanta!) Mucho menos si tu madre pertenecía a la misma.

-Por supuesto- contestaron ambos a la vez.

-Mira como se abrazan y como juegan ¿no quieres unirte?- preguntó mirando al niño

- ¿Me dejarán? Si me ofendieran así no querría jugar- contestó el rubito.

-Pídeles perdón y mira a ver que pasa- sugirió su padrino.

Los niños, que habían escuchado toda la conversación y sabían que había adultos malos, decidieron darle otra oportunidad al rubio, siempre y cuando pidiera perdón. Sobre todo por la promesa de ir al zoo a la tarde, que no sabían si se haría realidad si no iban todos.

Así, el rubio se acercó a los otros cuatro niños que estaban jugando con bloques de madera, miró a su primo y dijo.

-Perdón Teddy- mientras se veía como sus ojos se llenaban otra vez de agua- Me habían dicho que me podías hacer pupa.

-Hay mayores malos- contestó simplemente Teddy, mientras el resto de los niños asentían.

- Y hay gente que no sabe- añadió Luna.

-Teddy es un lobo bueno- apoyó Harry a su amigo.

-Vale, ¿pu-puedo jugar?- se notaba que al rubio todas estas cosas le costaban mucho. Pero oírlo y verlo estaban haciendo muy feliz a un elfo doméstico que no paraba de vigilar a su amito. Él sabía muchas cosas que no podía decir, pero se alegraba que el pequeño rubio fuera un niño más, y no un adulto en miniatura.

- Toma- le dijo Parker mientras le daba un bloque- hay que ponerlo encima sin que se caiga la torre.

El niño se puso a jugar, al principio pensando que era un juego tonto, pero pasándoselo muy bien. Era la primera vez que estaba con niños de su edad que no se juntaban con él por ser un Malfoy, y eso le agradaba, los hijos de los amigos de sus padres le daban mala espina, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué.

Poco a poco los niños se fueron conociendo mientras los mayores se ponían al día, ya a la tarde irían al zoo, pero mientras tanto, tenían mucho en lo que pensar.

Severus y Remus pusieron a todos al día respecto a los hilos negros diciendo que ambos se negaban a entrar, que habían vivido y visto demasiadas cosas. Lovegood se añadió al grupo de los que no querían saber nada, al igual que Ángela, Camile y Sweets, al psicólogo le daba miedo que sus traumas infantiles salieran al descubierto.

De esta forma quedaron de acuerdo, que le preguntarían al niño pero de todas formas, que quien entraría serían Bones, Zack, Sirius y Hodgins por ese orden. Puesto que el resto pensaban que no lo podrían aguantar. Para ello, Brenan y Zack estaban bastante seguros de que aguantarían lo que fuera con su racionalidad, mientras que Hodgins era el mago con menores traumas de la guerra al haber huido de ella, y Sirius quería ayudar como mejor pudiera a su ahijado, él sabía cual era su mayor miedo, así que estaba convencido de que podría ayudar.

Al mediodía el pocionista preguntó a ver cuántas formas habían descubierto y si sabían cómo la nube se volvía una hermosa pulsera. Los tres niños: Parker, Harry y Teddy lo habían descubierto, más o menos al tiempo y enseñaron orgullosos a Severus cómo se hacía, sorprendiendo a los científicos que no se les había ocurrido.

Como lo prometido es deuda, esa misma tarde fueron todos al zoo, y a los niños les encantó. A Draco, pese a ser un poco reticente al principio por algo tan "vulgar" como le decía su padre, aunque él no sabía que significaba eso, le encantaron los delfines y las focas, que aplaudían y saludaban. A Parker le encantaban los monos, desde siempre. Teddy se sorprendió cuando el león les miró curioso y les saludó con un gruñido poniéndose como más impotente. A Harry le encantaron las avestruces, le hacía mucha gracia que escondieran la cabeza al asustarse. Por último a Luna, casi la tienen que arrancar al separarla de los bellos pavos reales que mostraban sus mejores galas ante la niña.

Fue una tarde estupenda para todos, y los mayores se preguntaban, ¿por qué siempre lo complicado lo dejaban para el domingo? Así que decidieron que el domingo sería un domingo de películas, ver cine, palomitas, conocerse mejor y que los problemas los aparcarían hasta el lunes. De vez en cuando, viene bien un descanso ¿no os parece?

El domingo fue espectacular, Draco alucinaba ¿por qué su padre decía que los muggles eran basura cuando tenían cosas tan chulas como las películas y las palomitas? Ya se daba cuenta que se equivocaba, las películas eran lo más, pero tal como le sugirió su padrino, sería un secreto entre ellos. Le hacía mucha gracia.

Ese domingo, por suerte, los adultos consiguieron la urbanización que buscaban, no era gran cosa, pero era lo que todos querían, unas casitas con jardines, no demasiado alejadas, con una pequeña piscina común, un parque para los niños, sin habitar, perfecta. Acababa de salir la urbanización entera en una subasta puesto que había pertenecido a una familia bastante loca y paranoica que se había hecho incluso túneles bajo tierra como conexión, hacía más de un sigo, pero la última persona había sido internada en una residencia y sus hijos pensaban deshacerse de toda la urbanización. Menudo golpe de suerte.

Los magos, llamaron a sus respectivos elfos y les pusieron a trabajar para tener lista toda la urbanización, en una semana le llamarían la "Urbanización del Jeffersonian mágico" o acortado "U.F.M", hasta parecía importante y todo. Pondrían bandas magnéticas para entrar y un montón de seguridad tanto muggle como mágica, tenía que ser un bunker respecto a la seguridad, no querían arriesgarse a nada.

Las casas estaban bastante abandonadas pero tenían una buena estructura, eran de tres plantas, con una planta baja simple, de un salón enorme, cocina y baño, un segundo piso de cuatro habitaciones y dos baños y un pequeño ático. Así cumplían las necesidades de todos.

Como sobraban dos casas, decidieron en una hacer un laboratorio especial, donde todos pudieran investigar, tanto de forma científica como mágica, un aula para las clases y en el garaje de esta casa, un taller de pintura.

En la segunda, sin embargo, decidieron hacer una maravillosa biblioteca, exclusivamente. Todos habían comprado libros infantiles, teniendo por supuesto a la autora Enyd Blyton entre los que estaban, también una tal Laura Gallego, unos libros mágicos para niños, y todos los que pudieron encontrar que les viniera bien a esa edad.

Los niños que vivían en el laboratorio estaban felices por una parte, sobre todo Harry que por fin iba a conocer un hogar, y triste por otra, porque se lo pasaban muy bien en el Jeffersonian. Pero todos le explicaron que seguirían yendo allí, que era para dormir y para cuando estuvieran juntos por las noches y los fines de semana. Así que se tranquilizaron, seguía siendo genial.

Los adultos conforme se acaba ese movido domingo, se ponían más nerviosos, puesto que le querían preguntar a Harry pero no sabían cómo. Al final el pocionista le preguntó mientras cenaban.

-Harry- dijo llamando su atención

- Dime Severus- contestó el niño intrigado. Por fin iba a saber lo que pasaba

- Me han contado que al volcar tus pensamientos al pensadero salieron negros ¿Es cierto?- preguntó de manera clínica.

Harry ya acostumbrado a las preguntas sinceras contestó- Si ¿por qué?

-Porque es raro- contestó sencillamente- ¿Me dejarías ver el por qué?

-¿Me pides permiso para verlos?-preguntó desconfiado- Sirius me dijo que no los veríais- siguió mirando a su padrino con mirada irritada.

-Y no los hemos visto ni tenemos pensado, - contestó el aludido lo más sinceramente que pudo…

-Sólo quiero ver si se le puede sacar la magia negra, experimentando con nosotros para que cuando tu los quieras ver no te hagan daño- Cortó el pocionista

-Entonces, ¿Es porque no queréis que vuelvan a hacerme daño?- preguntó de nuevo el niño.

-Por supuesto, y es más, tu escogerás a quien quieres que los vea, es decir, si quieres que alguno de nosotros seamos los conejillos de indias.

-De acuerdo.- contestó el niño- lo pensaré.

Harry se quedó pensativo el resto de la cena, sabía que algo tramaban, pero era cierto que ahora se encontraba muchísimo mejor aunque sabía que llegado el momento tendría que recuperar esos pensamientos y vivencias, decían que era malo perder lo vivido, pues te daba tu identidad. Pero a la vez le asustaba que lo que vieran les influenciara mucho, porque estaba cogiéndoles cariño a todos, tenía claro que no quería que Sweets lo viera, y tampoco Cam, sabía que ellos eran demasiado vulnerables, tampoco Ángela, se dijo, eso sería como poner una sombra oscura al arte.

Al final de la cena les dijo.

-Ya lo pensé, pueden ver Zack, Hodgins, Booth y Tempy pero nadie más- sentenció el pequeño.

Sirius quería tener el permiso pero se dijo que estaba mejor así, él había pasado mucho, quizás demasiado para poder soportarlo.

- De acuerdo- sentenció Sirius- ¿queréis ser nuestros conejillos de indias?

- Bueno- contestaron todos intrigados y a la vez preocupados.

-Entonces mañana empezamos, iremos uno a uno, por el orden que dijiste Harry, a ver si conseguimos que cuando dentro de unos años los tengas que ver no te hagan ningún daño.

-Gracias a todos- dijo enrojecido el pequeño.

Tras la cena, acostaron a los pequeños con el cuento, y dejaron a los cinco durmiendo juntos.

Un poco más tarde vemos a nuestro psicólogo preferido juntándose con un gruñón moreno.

-¿Por qué crees que no me escogió a mí?- le preguntó curioso

-Seguro que pensó que eres muy sensible para ver lo que ha vivido.- le contestó sinceramente.

-Pero, quiero ayudar- protestó el más joven.

-Ya lo haces- le dijo el pocionista apoyando la mano en su hombro, una muestra de afecto que no había hecho hace demasiado tiempo- ayudas escuchándole todos los días y apoyándole sin protestar por su elección.

-Gracias- contestó avergonzado el psicólogo- es fácil hablar contigo.

Todos los que conocían lo que pasaba se quedaron mirándoles, Severus no hablaba con una media sonrisa con nadie, y jamás tocaba si no era imprescindible. No sabían que era de lo que se había hablado allí, pero Lovegood dijo.

- Se nota que hay amor en el aire, poco a poco se van conociendo.

El resto se quedó perplejo, no conocían mucho a Sweets pero sabían que podría ser una buena pareja para el severo profesor.

Todo se vería más claro al día siguiente.


	12. 11 Zack vive sus peores miedos

Dislaimer: todo lo reconocible no es mío, sólo los cojo para disfrutar mezclando

Natiiiiii y kritias os echo de menos..¿donde andais?

Gracias a Fran Ktrin Black, Nagi w, linfocito por sus bellos comentarios, me alegrasteis el día.

Dedicado a todos los que les gusta más Bones que Harry Potter, éste capítulo tiene dos capítulos de la serie, valga la redundancia, el de "el profe guay" y el último en que aparece Zack.

Espero que os guste y por favor, comentar. A vosotros no os cuesta nada y a mi me alegrais el día, sólo es darle al botón review. Ahora, a leer:

* * *

><p>El lunes llegó y con ello las clases y el primer experimento. Lo primero que verían es que pasaba si no hacían nada, el mejor para ello era Zack pues tuvo una infancia feliz, con su enorme familia. Y todos esperaban que con eso fuera suficiente ¿Lo sería? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo es?<p>

Harry, aunque desconocía el por qué, de alguna manera sabía que debía estar con la persona que se metiera en sus pensamientos al salir, y no dejarla al menos un buen rato. Tanto Remus como Severus y Sirius intentaron convencerlo pero él contestó:

-Sé que tengo que estar aquí, no entraré, pero tengo que estar con él cuando salga.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Brenan curiosa.

-No lo sé.- dijo el niño apenado, aunque añadió- sé que tengo que estar con el que salga de mis pensamientos porque son míos. Y que sino algo malo sucederá.

-Tiene razón- apoyó Luna por detrás- Los indicios están ahí, si no queréis que todo se eche a perder tenéis que dejarle hacer.

-¿Tanto así? – le preguntó su padre.

-¿No lo ves?- preguntó ella a su vez.

-Veo que es importante que esté, aunque no pensé que era obligatorio.- contestó sencillamente- queríamos evitarte el mal rato, Harry.

-Lo sé, pero es inenevisivotble- dijo él intentando decir la palabra en cuestión

-Inevitable Harry- le ayudó su padrino.

-Eso, inevitable – sonrió orgulloso Harry, le gustaba aprender palabras difíciles, se sentía que era mucho más listo.

Así que de una forma trágica, hasta cierto punto, Harry junto con los adultos esperarían a que Zack saliera. Bueno, todos los adultos no, Ángela y Sweets se fueron a jugar con el resto de los pequeños, pues alguien tendría que entretenerlos.

¿Cuál sería el peor miedo de Zack? Nadie lo sabía y por ello estaban preocupados. Muy preocupados. Al lado del pensadero habían puesto una cama, pues no sabían si vendría tranquilo o nervioso y tendrían que darle un calmante. ¿Qué pasaría? La respuesta la tendrían cuando Zack saliera de los pensamientos, pero primero, tendría que entrar.

-No pasa nada- le dijo Harry- voy a estar contigo.

-Gracias renacuajo- le dijo en tono cariñoso- voy a entrar.

Y cogiendo aire entró. Todos estuvieron esperando, y esperando. El tiempo se les hacía eterno, tenían miedo, algunos más que otros. Harry estaba muy nervioso, eso que le pidieran experimentar le sonó a algo muy peligroso, y así era. Nadie sabía lo que habría a la vuelta, y esa inseguridad no era normal en ellos.

Al cabo de unas tres horas Zack salió mortalmente pálido y se desmayó. "¿Qué había pasado?" se preguntaban todos. Sirius les indicó que le tumbaran y cuando fue a inspeccionarlo Lovengood le paró.

-Por esto necesitabas estar aquí, Harry- le dijo al niño- tienes que tumbarte con él y cuidarle hasta que despierte. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Claro que si- contestó el niño orgulloso.

-Puedes leerle un cuento, dormir o simplemente abrazarle, pero tienes que estar con él.- le siguió explicando el lunático.

-Pero está lleno de magia negra- se preocupó Jack- ¿Harry lo soportará?

-Es el único- contestó tristemente Sirius- todos los magos estuvimos en contacto con la magia negra, pero esta es demasiado, y Harry la conoce, es el único que podrá controlarla.

-Pobre. – dijo Brenan

-Lo sentimos- le dijo Remus mientras le abrazaba- jamás querríamos hacerte esto. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Pero es bueno- contestó el niño animándoles- eso significa que vais a saber que hacer para que no siga haciendo daño, y menos cuando los vea yo.

-Por supuesto- contestó Severus. – Voy a hacer unas pruebas y después te acuestas con él.

-Vale.- contestó el niño

Incluso los científicos podían ver una sombra negra que se movía alrededor del miembro más joven del laboratorio. Esa sombra era analizada con sumo cuidado por los magos que estaban especializados en ello, mientras unas plumas y unos pergaminos no dejaban de anotar cosas en el aire, los resultados de la investigación. No dirían nada mientras no mejorara mucho, pero iban a tener que esperar.

-Creo que va a pasar una semana dormido- indicó Sirius mirando a Severus, que era especialista en estas cosas.

-Aproximadamente- aprobó el pocionista- excepto que venza sus miedos antes. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás en tres días lo tengamos de vuelta. Aunque es poco probable.

-Harry no debes estar todo el tiempo a su lado- el lobo afloraba intentando proteger a su cachorro- Te dejaremos por el día, pero las comidas y la noche la pasas con nosotros.

-Pero- protestó el niño- no puede estar sólo. Estar sólo es malo, muy malo, es lo peor que puedes hacer.

- Bueno, hacemos una cosa... – dijo su padrino viendo la angustia del menor- en dos horas es la cena, así que te vienes con nosotros y vemos a ver como avanza...si se pone muy mal, no te separamos de él. ¿Te parece?

-Vale, pero no quiero que le hagan daño- acordó el niño ya más tranquilo. Él sabía, sabía que iban a sufrir mucho, pero que lo superarían, aunque para ello, el tendría que estar con la persona que se sometiera a sus recuerdos. Sólo podía ser él porque eran sus recuerdos. Aunque por lo que parecía alguien le había manipulado para que los viviera de la manera más horrible posible, y así tenerlo controlado, por lo que decía su nueva familia.

Así el niño se recostó y pudieron ver como le cantaba a Zack, querían estar todos con él pero se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de dos teléfonos.

-Brenan- contestó la doctora

-Booth- contestó el agente del FBI casi inmediatamente.

Había un cuerpo, otro más a la larga lista de crímenes que investigaban, y esta semana había demasiados niños en el laboratorio.

-En cuanto vayáis a llegar me los llevo a dar un paseo por el museo y los alrededores –sugirió Remus- yo no esto en plantilla, así que no hay problema.

-Gracias- le contestó Cam sinceramente- no es bueno para ellos ver estas cosas.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Booth. Mientras el y Brenan se iban a donde se encontraba el cadáver.

-Voy a necesitar un ayudante, Cam- le dijo la doctora a su jefa cuando se iba.

Cam se quedó pensando, había un programa de televisión científico para niños, que le habían pedido si podía colaborar, pero aunque sabía que el profesor que lo presentaba era doctor en diversas materias, también era de su conocimiento que a la doctora Brenan no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia que le semi-obligara a salir. Era una oportunidad perfecta, también podría utilizar a los más prestigiosos alumnos de la doctora, por supuesto, aunque esa idea le gustaba menos.

Cuando Bones llegó al laboratorio se encontró con el "profe guay" se puso furiosa, a ella ese tipo de personas que decían mucha palabrería la sacaban de quicio. No sabía porque Cam no había llamado a alguno de sus alumnos, cualquiera lo podría hacer mejor que ese estúpido personaje que ridiculizaba la ciencia.

Entre Cam, Hodgins, Sirius, Booth y Ángela, sobre todo entre estos tres últimos, consiguieron convencerla de que era una buena idea.

-Así los niños pueden ver que la ciencia es divertida.

- Si se hace un programa aquí podrán sentirse como niños normales.

-Mis futuros hijos podrán conocer la ciencia de su tía huesos.

Habían alegado los tres al corazoncito de la doctora hasta que accedió si ayudaba a resolver el caso en el que estaban.

Cuando llegó la hora del experimento, llamaron a los niños, puesto que lo hicieron con tablas de madera y globos como si fuera una guerra de dianas. Así les pidieron ayuda.

-¿Qué tal un tirachinas?- preguntó Parker

- Yo creo que una pelota fuerte- apuntó Teddy.

-¿Una flecha?-preguntó Draco, que ya estaba totalmente integrado. Por mucho que le dijera su padre, este mundo era mucho más divertido, además Dobby se veía hasta guapo. Lo que al niño le ponía muy contento.

- ¿Quizás garbanzos?- preguntó la única mujer del grupo.

Así, Hodgins fue preparando lo que los niños decían, mientras el profe guay era distraído por Cam y Ángela preguntándole cosas sobre su programa.

El experimento fue muy divertido, aunque los niños se apenaban de que Harry no pudiera estar, una pena. Les dijeron que estaba ayudando a Zack, pero no sabían cómo, sólo que era muy peligroso. Cuando descubrieron que era una bolsa de garbanzos, habas o similar, todos miraron a la chica sorprendidos.

-A veces pasa- dijo ella solamente.

Con eso los niños se volvieron a ir y los adultos retomaron el resto del caso, para que así el profe guay también pudiera participar. Todos se encontraban sorprendidos de que le hubieran roto las costillas con una bolsa de verduras, y aunque los garbanzos eran muy duros, patatas o habas eran más adecuadas.

Los niños entonces se pusieron a ver la película que vio Harry al llegar, estaban todos muy contentos de haber ayudado, pero también muy preocupados por su amiguito.

¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Zack Addy? ¿No os lo preguntáis? Pues yo sí, así que ya sabéis, nos vamos con Harry y Zack a la mente de este último.

Nos encontramos en una conferencia, allí vemos que alguien se acerca a Zack y le empieza a hablar de crear una sociedad mejor, éste, visto lo visto, está convencido de que sí que hay que cambiar las cosas.

Es curioso como todo cuadra, piensa Zack en su mente, las sociedades secretas existen y se debe hacer una supervivencia de los mejores, el populacho no importa, hay sacrificios que se deben hacer.

Poco a poco el desconocido convence a Zack de que los gorgomones son buenos, que simplemente quieren una sociedad mejor. Que el canibalismo está justificado puesto que cogen la fuerza de la gente que se comen.

Que el esqueleto de plata era un símbolo de la supremacía de la inteligencia sobre la ignorancia de la mayoría de la gente etc. Así hasta que le convenció.

Una vez convencido le pidió ayuda para sustituir unos huesos, le enseñó como veía la cámara a través de un juego de espejos y le hizo dudar de la inteligencia y sabiduría de sus colegas del Jeffersonian. Zack estaba perdido.

Harry intentaba ayudarlo pero aún no era tiempo, y por ello no conseguía nada.

Seguía viendo, entre lágrimas, como el caníbal le convencía para ayudarle, como Zack iba trasteando con las pruebas, como creaba una explosión que le dañaba ambas manos y acababa en el hospital antes de poder ayudar.

Lo primero que hizo fue integrar a la doctora con preguntas lógicas.

Y al final preguntó.

-Si es así y los demás no importan. ¿Por qué intentaste salvar a Hodgins?

Todo se descuadró en la mente de Zack, para él había cometido un crimen tremendo. Así el niño se le apareció, en su camilla y le dijo.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Por supuesto contestó el dañado por su sueño.

-¿Recuerdas como empezó todo?

-En unas conferencias.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No, en ¿tus recuerdos?

-Así es. – asintió el pequeño.

-Dijeron que mi mundo se volvería de cabeza.

-Este es tu peor miedo, que tu lógica te vuelva loco y mates.

-Es cierto, el defraudar a todos los que creen en mí.

-¿Lo podrás superar?- preguntó el niño- Sólo tienes que recordar que esto es un mal sueño.

-¿Nada de esto ocurrió?-preguntó al niño esperanzado.

-Piensa en algo bonito.- le dijo el niño

- No puedo- le contestó el mayor

- ¿Cuál es tu sitio favorito?- le preguntó de nuevo.

-La cabaña en las montañas

-¿Cómo es?

Tal como iba describiéndosela iba apareciendo a su alrededor, seguía herido, pero a su alrededor no había un hospital

-Mira a tu alrededor- dijo el pequeño

- Anda, si es la cabaña-contestó Zack

-Es un sueño, un mal sueño, nunca sucedió y no vas a dejar que suceda- le convencía el pequeño abrazándole muy fuerte

-Gracias Harry- le respondió Zack.

Con eso, Zack vio que sus manos se iban curando, hasta quedar nuevas y poco a poco se iban despertando. Cuando lo hicieron Zack abrazó muy fuerte a Harry y le dijo.

-Gracias, me has salvado.

-No fue nada- dijo el menor ruborizándose.

Nada más verles despertar, todos se arremolinaron alrededor suyo mientras veían llorar a Zack, algo sorprendente.

-Lo siento, lo siento- repetía éste continuamente.

-No pasa nada- le dijo Severus- ahora sabes cuál es tu miedo, puedes luchar contra él. Te ayudaremos si quieres, ahora cálmate, tranquilízate, estamos todos aquí y todo bien.

Poco a poco consiguieron tranquilizar al traumatizado científico, y separar al niño.

-Está bien-dijo el niño- sólo un poco asustado, son cosas que asustan.

El mayor asintió- dan mucho miedo, no quiero ser así.

-Pues si no quieres no lo vas a ser- respondió el niño sin dudar ni un segundo.

Al poco rato, una vez que todos se habían tranquilizado con un buen chocolate, como siempre, se acercó Cam y dijo:

-Brenan está dispuesta a salir en el programa.

-¿Qué programa?- preguntaron los dos que se habían perdido toda la diversión.

-El del profe guay.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Zack extrañado.

-Es muy divertido, e incentiva a ser científicos a los niños- contestó Ángela.

-Quiero verlo- dijo el pequeño.

-Yo no me lo pierdo- estuvo de acuerdo Zack.

Así Zack cogió al pequeño en brazos y todos se dirigieron a la plataforma donde había un montón más de niños, Harry, con una gorra se sentó al lado de sus amigos.

-Casi te lo pierdes- le susurró Parker.

-Va a ser divertido- le dijo Teddy- fue una pena que no estuvieras.

-Ayudar a superar el miedo es muy importante, eres valiente- eso fue Luna.

-Te echamos de menos- añadió Draco

-¿En serio?-dijo Harry mientras le miraba extrañado.

-Esta semana pasaron muuuuuchas cosas- le dijo alargando mucho la u

-Sip- dijeron es resto de los niños asintiendo con la cabeza.- Fue divertido.

-Los muggles son geniales- le dijo Draco al oído como si fuera un gran secreto- y los hombres lobo también. – shhh

El niño le miró de nuevo y sonrió, sus amigos le devolvieron su osito y todos vieron el divertido programa donde vieron a Bones vestida de esqueleto, menudas risas.

Así que con esto se acabó una ajetreada semana, en la que Sweets y Severus habían compartido las guardias a Harry y Zack gracias a las hábiles insinuaciones de Remus. Draco, había dejado de lado su petulancia y altanería y jugaba con los demás como un niño más. Y todos, absolutamente todos, estuvieron preocupadísimos por las dos personas en trance.

Por todo eso, los adultos decidieron esperar, puesto que éticamente no podían poner a Harry en ese estado semana sí y semana también, ya que sería muy peligroso. Así que decidieron averiguar más cosas mientras esperaban una semana más antes de hacer la siguiente inmersión.

Costaron tres días antes de que Zack pudiera hablar de lo sucedido y aún así le costó muchísimo, sólo el cariño que profesaba a todos y las ganas de enmendar un daño aún no producido le ayudaron a conseguir soltar todo lo que se le trabaja en su alma.

Si eso pasaba a alguien con una infancia feliz, ¿qué les pasará al resto? Aunque consigan disminuir la afectación de la magia negra, el resto no había tenido infancias lo que se dice agradables, iba a ser un problema. Ese era el pensamiento general, pero dejaremos ese problema para más adelante. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor no es tan malo.


	13. 12 Le toca el turno a Hodgins

15º día...ufff casi no llego

Dislaimer: nada de esto es mío... y me baso en el capítulo de la serie del jucio del sepulturero.

Gracias a los que me siguen en especial a kritias, lance215 (), Nagi w, Fran Ktrin Black y natiiiiiiiiiii, por sus bellos comentarios, espero que os siga gustando...

Ahora...chan chan chan..el capítulo. (leer la nota final)

* * *

><p>La semana pasó volando, entre los niños, que se hicieron muy amigos, los experimentos, la identificación de esqueletos antiguos y la mudanza, la semana de descanso se les hizo demasiado rápida a todos. Pronto llegaría el fin de semana y con él la partida de Remus, que tenía que volver con su manada y a las tareas del ministerio.<p>

El lunes cogió a Hodgins un poco aterrado, no sabía que esperarse, vio la reacción de Zack pero quería ayudar a su nuevo hijo, tenía que hacerlo. Por su hermano y su amable cuñada.

Así que una vez hechos los preparativos, que habían estudiado a lo largo de esas dos semanas, se metió en los pensamientos del niño, y volvió a salir pálido como su predecesor. Le estudiaron viendo algo diferente.

-Hay mucha menos magia negra- indicó el pocionista- y eso que le afecta más al ser mago.

-No sabía- dijo el pequeño.

-Lo sabemos, pero es mejor así- le respondió Sirius- así vemos realmente como vamos a poder mejorarla para ti.

-Gracias- contestó el menor volviéndose a acostar junto su tío.

Los adultos, como la vez anterior separaron las clases, el resto de menores no tenía permitido estar aquí, sin embargo los adultos le daban clases cortas cuando se despertaba para que no se sintiera muy atrasado respecto al resto.

¿Cuál era el mayor miedo de Hodgins? Seguro que os suena.

Nos vamos con Hodgins que está emocionado intentando enseñarle una prueba importantísima a Brenan, y de repente, se despierta enterrado bajo tierra. Con Brenan.

El sepulturero les ha enterrado, pero no puede hacer magia, ni convertirse en topo, ni hacer señales ni nada, se siente impotente, sólo tiene su gran cerebro y su conocimiento científico, pero no sale ni una chispita de su varita. ¿Qué está pasando? Realmente está aterrado, el caso del sepulturero quedó en nada hace un año, ¿por qué le secuestran ahora?

Le duele bastante la pierna, parece que alguien le atropelló con un coche rojo, pena de no estar en el laboratorio para saber más y al mirar hacia adelante ve a su compañera.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta aún semi-inconsciente.

-Bajo tierra- contesta la doctora

-¿Nos han enterrado vivos?- pregunta de nuevo

-El sepulturero- responde ella. – ¿qué tal tu pierna?

-Creo que me han drenado la magia por ahí- contesta entristecido

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- contesta la doctora intrigada

-Lo dudo, pero lo siento así.- contestó el especialista en tierra

-Tienes la pierna mal, ponla aquí que te voy a ayudar

-Pero si me muero tienes más aire- contesta Jack.

-No quiero morir, quiero salir de aquí.

Así que, tal como en la serie, la doctora se sacó una cirugía de la manga.

Jack se imaginaba lo que pasaba en el laboratorio, que les daban 24 horas para pagar, que si llamaban a los especialistas, que si les costaba entender el mensaje pero lo hacían.

Al cabo del tiempo cuando se estaban quedando sin aire, consiguieron llegar a la rueda de atrás, y hacer un absorbente con el perfume, agua la cámara de fotos.

Con eso tendrían más aire, aunque se les agotaban las ideas, aunque más bien era a Jack a quien se le agotaban las ideas. Así que Harry a través de la doctora preguntó:

-¿Podemos hacer un explosivo?

-Con los airbags- contestó, y al contestar vio como la doctora hacía un fuerte explosivo que podía liberarlos o matarlos a ambos.

Al explotar notaron unas manos que les agarraban y consiguieron salir a la superficie. Allí estaban todos, Angie, preocupada, Booth agarrando a su compañera, y todos los demás. A sus pies se encontraba su sobrino que le miraba intrigado.

-¿Recuerdas?-le preguntó Harry

-¿Qué tengo que recordar?- preguntó Jack.

-¿Con quién hablas cielo?- le preguntó la pintora.

-Con Harry – contestó el aludido.

-No hay ningún Harry- le dijo Ángela- Estarás dañado por el shock.

-Zack hace una semana- le apuntó el niño

-Es un sueño

-Por supuesto- contestó una voz que hacía demasiado que no oía

-Reg- siguió Jack asombrado.

-No fue tu culpa, nunca lo fue- siguió el recién llegado a su mente- ahora despiértate y ayuda a nuestro pequeño sobrino.

-Pero si no...- empezó de nuevo el científico.

-Tarde o temprano habría muerto- le contestó a la pregunta no formulada- mis primas me mataron, al menos fue rápido. Lo sabes, sabes que estaban tan enfadadas que ni me torturaron, están locas.

-Pero Reg- protestó

-Estoy siempre contigo, pero ya es hora que rehagas tu vida ¿qué tal esa bella pintora?

-A mí me gusta- añadió Harry- es buena y cariñosa

-Pues entonces es justo lo que necesitas- apuntó de nuevo Régulus- dile a mi hermano que lo quiero, que nunca le olvidaré y que nunca le culpé.

Con eso y un te quiero y quiero que seas feliz desapareció.

- Yo también te quiero- susurró a la nada Hodgins, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rosto.

-¿Listo para despertar?-preguntó el pequeño.

-Por eso tienes que estar aquí- le alabó su tío- para que podamos salir y sobrevivir a nuestras pesadillas.

-¿Ahora lo ves?

-Cristalino.

Con esa conversación despertaron, había sido un periodo mucho más breve, de tan sólo 3 días, eso era un gran avance, ahora tocaría seguir averiguando.

Acordaron con el pequeño seguir dejándole más de una semana para descansar y así ellos podrían investigar las nuevas averiguaciones.

Como Jack no quería quedarse sólo le pidió a Ángela que se quedara con él. Tenía que hablar con ella. Aunque antes que eso le dio el recado de su hermano a Sirius, que le agradeció con un gran abrazo de oso que casi le rompe las costillas.

-Tranquilo Siri, todo está bien, ya todo está bien.- le animó Jack.

Sirius, por su parte, se acercó a su oído y le dijo- sé que mi hermano la aprobaría, así que espero que salgas ya con Ángela.

Así se fue de allí para reunirse con el resto del personal del laboratorio, y con el resto de niños, pronto se pondrían con pequeñas pociones pues la hora de esa asignatura iba a ser en dos horas, y así podría ver los avances de los niños.

Su rubio sobrino se comportaba como un niño, más que como un robot, se divertían aprendiendo y los cinco eran muy buenos en todo aunque destacaba Harry en la pintura, era un Don, Parker en las artes marciales, parecía llevarlo en los genes, Luna en la botánica, no había planta que se le resistiera, Teddy en la ciencia, que era algo que le encantaba y Draco en las pociones, lo que les hacía ser un quinteto terrible. Pobre del que se metiera con uno. Acabaría vapuleado por todos ellos, y él un merodeador bromista de cabo a rabo no sería quien les llevaría la contraria. Seguro que les ayudaría.

Sólo faltaban un par de traviesos niños, pero seguro que los encontraban más adelante, por ahora tenían 5 años, aún era muy temprano para hacer muchas trastadas. Aunque él y James empezaran antes, era lo malo de ser vecinos.

Los niños estaban felices, habían aprendido a utilizar pinturas mágicas y todos se alegraban de poder pintar cosas que se movieran, incluso Ángela, aunque eso es obvio. Harry había salido de su misión, como le llamaban todos, ileso en un tiempo record, lo que supuso que pudo divertirse con los demás. Aprendió mucho y fue capaz de ponerse al día.

Uno de los días, los adultos se encontraron a los pequeños cuchicheando rápidamente, y cada vez que los veían paraban se reían y se iban del lugar. Eso les extrañó a todos, pero como el jefe de Booth le llamó para hacerle saber que su hijita estaba internada, pues lo dejaron en un segundo plano.

Mientras los adultos revisaban radiografías y posibles curas mágicas, aunque sólo se lo comentarían a la menor, los pequeños se reunían mientras trazaban un plan de cómo mantenerse en contacto.

-Sería genial hacer como en el libro que nos lee papi- dijo Teddy

-Pero es muy lejos y tarda mucho- dijo Luna

-¿Habrá algún equivalente mágico?- preguntó totalmente adaptado Parker

-Debe ser algo que mis padres no puedan ver, sino me lo quitan seguro- apuntó Draco.

-¿Y si preguntamos a Sirius y Severus?- preguntó Harry- no sé por qué me da que tus papis no les caen bien, Draco y si hay algo mágico seguro que nos dicen.

Esa conversación se venía repitiendo algunos días, hasta que por fin se animaron a contarles la idea a los mayores. Con miedo, pues pensaban que les iban a castigar.

-¡Qué idea más estupenda! – les alabó Severus

-Sí, es genial- dijo con una sonrisa pícara Sirius

-Os prepararemos algo- apuntó el primero- aunque queremos poder monitorearlo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry mientras los niños se apenaban, no era tan divertido si les iban a vigilar.

-Para que tu padre no pueda cogerlo- le dijo Severus a Draco

-Para que no lo puedan hechizar aunque lo vean- le dijo a Luna Sirius

-Para que no os lo puedan intercambiar en el colegio o hacer alguna gamberrada- apuntó Severus, esta vez a Parker

-¿Os parecen suficientes razones?- preguntó Sirius

-Sí, - dijo Harry- está bien, creo.

-Un aviso, excepto que os lo demos nosotros, nunca uséis nada que piense por sí mismo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó esta vez Draco

-Porque puede estar hechizada para hacer cosas muy malas.

-Como quitarte la energía- dijo Parker recordando unos dibujos

-Exactamente como esos dibujos, y no queréis eso ¿verdad?- preguntó uno de los adultos

-¡No!- contestaron asustados y al unísono los niños. Habían visto una serie y una película donde quitaban la energía a la gente, y la usaban para hacer daño, no querían que los usaran para eso.

-Pues si veis algo raro que piensa por sí mismo, tenéis que avisarnos- siguió Sirius-puede no ser nada, pero puede ser algo gordo.

Los niños estuvieron de acuerdo y así dejaron la conversación. Los adultos pensaron en darles unas burbujas mágicas, pero habría que hablar con el resto, preferían un diario, pero eso era fácilmente intercambiable y querían que fuera difícil dañar a los niños. Tendrían que pensarlo bien, aún tenían tiempo.

El resto de los días, hasta la siguiente prueba pasaron volando, mientras los adultos descubrieron un contrabando de huesos y consiguieron salvar a la niña, mediante una reversión mágica. Fue duro pero acabó siendo una semana fantástica.

* * *

><p><strong>Duda existencial<strong> : quiero poner que en la pareja Lucius-Narcissa uno de ellos esté manipulado aunque sea bueno, mientras que el manipulador no lo sea... Cual de los dos...eso es vuestra decisión, se hará por votos.

El resultado será entre los votos de fanfiction y de slasheaven. Gracias por ayudarme


	14. 13 ¿Fin del verano?

Dislaimer: nada de esto es mío, sólo la locura escrita

Gracias a lance215 , L-Chan93 , Kritias ,Fran Ktrin Black por sus comentarios, espero que os siga gustando la historia y que sigais comentado...

Dedicado a Kritias que anda pochito, aunque sé que te gustaría más otro.

Si dejais comentario me haceis feliz, sobre todo después del día que tuve hoy.. menudo díita...

Y como mucho tardo en actualizar 15 días, espero.

ahora sin más ni más

A LEER

* * *

><p>¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Parece mentira, pero esta última prueba no va a ser posible. ¿Qué por qué? Bueno, eso mismo lo está preguntando Temperance en la reunión de urgencia que se ha creado.<p>

Podemos ver a todos los adultos, menos a Sweets que se ha quedado de niñero discutiendo en el despacho de Cam.

-¿Cómo que no puedo realizar la prueba? – pregunta Temperance indignada pensando que creían que no podría hacerlo.

-No es que no se pueda, es que vamos a paralizar todo hasta el verano que viene- le contestó Sirius intentando tener tacto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Zack.

-Por varios motivos- dijo Hodgins- aún no hemos avanzado todo lo que pretendíamos antes de este día, lo que es una lástima.

-Además- siguió Sirius- nos tenemos que ir, una cosa es que recargue "pilas" durante el verano y otra cosa es que sin avisar coja vacaciones indefinidas.

-¿Vas a volver?-preguntó Cam- sino tenemos que rescindir el contrato.

-No te preocupes- le contestó- voy a arreglar las cosas para traer a mi hijo aquí, y que nos sea muy sospechoso. Antes de que Harry esté del todo recuperado no querría irme por mucho tiempo.

-Puedes utilizar lo de los 15 días- le apuntó Jack.

-Eso tenía pensado- le contestó- así tampoco abandono ni a Remus ni a la manada.

-¿Qué son lo de los 15 días?- preguntó Max.

-Es que puedo pedir un permiso para trabajar 15 días si y 15 días no por problemas familiares, es una licencia especial que sólo se da en ciertos casos. Pero yo cumplo los requisitos, porque puedo alegar que estoy buscando a Harry- mientras decía esto último guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo no puedo pedirlo- comentó Severus bastante apenado - Es más, hasta Navidades ni siquiera puedo salir del colegio los fines de semana sin que resulte sospechoso. Así que las clases de pociones se darán a distancia.

- Una pena- añadió Ángela- una auténtica pena, con lo bien que se ve al niño…

-Cierto- dijo él- a ver si consigo arreglarlo para que al menos él se pueda quedar aquí.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?- le preguntó Max- Sus padres viven.

-Creo que lo conseguiré si digo que está castigado- siguió tristemente- no sé por qué, pero mi amigo de la infancia y juventud, Lucius, siempre deseó tener hijos, muchos hijos. ¿Por qué trataría mal a su primogénito? Es algo que aún no entiendo.

-Será algo que tengamos que investigar- le dijo Remus que había ido especialmente ese día.

-Entonces- quiso poner en claro Booth- hasta el año que viene le dejamos descansar. Y vamos preparándoles ¿no?

-Por supuesto- contestó Sirius- no pueden abandonar ninguna de las ramas que han empezado a estudiar, ni pociones, ni las normales ni la defensa personal.

-De acuerdo, seguiremos el plan previsto, no os preocupéis- intentó tranquilizarles Max.

-Podríamos hacer este fin de semana memorable. – Sugirió Cam- ¿qué os parece ir a un parque de atracciones?

Brenan y Zack la miraron desconcertados pero al final se dieron cuenta que sería muy divertido para los niños, puesto que se iban a separar al día siguiente.

Por otra parte, los niños seguían en la urbanización, jugando y divirtiéndose como tales. Aunque pensaban que era extraño que se reunieran casi todos los mayores juntos pensaban que lo mejor era disfrutar el momento, por si de pronto volvían a llamar a Harry y no podían verlo en una semana.

Sweets sin embargo, sólo estaba en cuerpo vigilando a los niños, se le notaba ausente, pensando en lo que estaría pasando en el laboratorio, el verano había finalizado, es más. Parker empezaba las clases el lunes siguiente ¿qué pasaría entonces? Que todos se fueran a la vez no haría ningún bien al pequeño Harry.

Por otra parte Severus tenía sus propios dilemas, aún no tenía claro cómo hacer para que Draco se quedara con el pequeño Harry, lo único que sabía era que llevarlo de nuevo a Inglaterra sería un grave problema pero la pareja Malfoy nunca se separaban. Al menos, eso era lo que se sabía.

Aunque de pronto, en medio de la reunión que estaban teniendo, apareció una carta con letras desiguales, que se notaba estaba escrita por una mano temblorosa, muy temblorosa, con fallos tipográficos, de modo que se veía que había sido escrita rápidamente y sin revisar, muy suavemente como sin intentar dejar rastro. Curiosa carta, nada parecido a todas las recibidas por ese medio, puesto que los magos cuidaban mucho las formas, por lo que convenía, daba igual su procedencia, realizar una carta pulcra y correcta era básico, pero ésta, realmente, era como una llamada de auxilio.

Todos miraron para ella como si de repente hubiera aparecido un extraterrestre en medio, los magos asustados, la última vez que vieron algo así, había significado la muerte, ahora ¿qué sería?

"Sevy,

Tengo dos minutos y medio antes de que se den cuenta que no tomé la poción.

Salva a mi hijo, di que lo castigas, servirá, no recordaré nada. No me llames, estoy controlado.

Lucius"

-Mierda – fue la reacción instantánea de Sirius y Severus al tiempo.

Todos los que los conocían de antes, sonrieron mientras los miraban intentando contener la risa por las caras de ambos al mirarse, además de apenados por las consecuencias de lo que leían.

-Pero era algo extraño y grave- pensaba Remus preocupado- ¿estarían bien los dos niños entre tanto adulto? A lo mejor era hora de meterlos en el colegio donde iba Parker.

- ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente? – Dilucidaba Jack intrigado y preocupado- ¿Por qué ese mensaje desesperado? ¿Cuáles eran las implicaciones?

-¿Quién es Lucius y por qué de esa carta?- preguntó Booth en alto haciendo la cuestión que se estaban planteando todos.

-No lo sabemos, pero hay que investigarlo- le contestó seriamente Sirius.

-Yo me ocupo- dijo Severus- sé que pociones puedo hacer para que rompa momentáneamente el control, el veritaserum sirve siempre que no esté el controlador delante.

-Me hago cargo de mi prima entonces- le contestó Sirius- creo que tengo un cuadro de su madre que le interesará conseguir.

-Gracias- dijo el pocionista- así sabremos que pasa muy pronto.

-¿Qué había pasado?- se preguntaban cada vez más los magos. Lucius era un hombre mentalmente muy fuerte. ¿Cómo consiguieron dominarlo? Ese era un misterio que querían descubrir a toda costa.

-Por lo pronto- añadió Severus- voy a mandarle una nota a Narcissa diciendo que estoy muy molesto con Draco y que le voy a meter en un internado muggle para que aprenda, como gran castigo.

-Dile que te dejó en evidencia ante la comunidad maga y por eso el castigo- le sugirió Sirius- en mi familia se ha hecho siempre.

-Si hace falta- apuntó Lovengood- podemos montar un jaleo en el callejón.

-Por supuesto- añadió Jack- unas cuantas bromas servirán para desestresarnos.

La carta escrita por Severus y corregida por Sirius rezaba así:

"Estimada Narcissa,

He de comunicarle que estoy muy decepcionado con el comportamiento de su primogénito, puesto que ha realizado actos indignos de su posición en medio de un lugar concurrido. Por lo cual, y visto que me habéis dado la potestad sobre ello, voy a darle un castigo ejemplar.

Éste es, por supuesto, la humillación de verse interno en un colegio muggle sin privilegios de ninguna índole. Ya estoy preparando los papeles.

Ruego que no me pida que le detalle el despropósito realizado por su hijo, puesto que sería demasiado desconsiderado para ambos, en el sentido decepcionante de la palabra.

Por todo ello, simplemente le solicito que me dé su conformidad, a la mayor brevedad posible, para tramitar todo para que el señorito Malfoy tenga una estancia complicada en el ambiente más desagradable posible durante este año.

Para ello con esta misiva se encuentra la hoja de respuesta inmediata.

Atentamente, Severus Snape"

-Perfecta- comentó Jack

Y tal como había hecho Lucius, la enviaron con magia, pues debía quedar constancia de que era enviada, ni bien habían enviado la carta cuando recibieron la contestación positiva para que el niño fuera castigado.

Poco más tarde, recibieron una misiva de contestación.

"Estimado Señor Snape,

Agradezco su preocupación por la imagen y posición de la familia, por ello ruego que dé las indicaciones oportunas en el colegio que usted escoja de que no reciba ni envíe misivas, que pueden castigarlo duramente y que le enseñen a comportarse.

Como habrá podido comprobar, ya no sabemos qué más podemos hacer para educarle correctamente, además, casualmente ese es el castigo de los purasangre más típico y con ello el castigo familiar por excelencia.

Le agradezco a su vez la cortesía de evitarme el mal trago de leer lo que le ha llevado a tal castigo, siendo como es usted profesor de la academia.

Atentamente

Narcissa Malfoy"

Todos los científicos se quedaron anonadados, pues Brenan pensaba que ella sería mala madre, pero ¿Esa señora? No se la podían imaginar como madre de nadie, y menos del niño rubio encantador que se encontraba en casa. Aunque eso explicaba por qué se comportaba tan fríamente y como un robot a su llegada.

-Tempy, aunque te abandoné- dijo Max mirando a Brenan- jamás haría algo semejante.

-Lo sé- le contestó la mencionada- nunca había visto algo tan desnaturalizado y antropológicamente erróneo. Sería interesante estudiarlo.

-Ni lo sueñes- siguió Jack- jamás te dejaría acercarte a ellos.

-Entonces- preguntó Zack- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Lo primero es lo primero- apuntó Cam- les tenemos que dar un gran fin de semana, y después organizar sus clases. Eso sí- siguió mientras miraba hacia los magos-, tenéis que decidir quien se va y quien se queda.

-Creo que se me está ocurriendo cómo puedo hacer para que Teddy se quede aquí sin levantar sospechas- dijo Remus pensativo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Sirius intrigado que aún no se había dado cuenta.

-Cuando te castigaron a ti- les empezó a explicar el hombre lobo mirando a Sirius- te habían mandado con Narcissa porque la odiabas, y así el castigo lo hacíais juntos. Así teniendo en cuenta que los primos apenas se conocen, y que es un niño-lobo, por lo que Draco opina "horrible", me refiero el Draco del inicio, seguro que encantada de que cumplan el castigo juntos.

-Cierto- asintió el aludido - ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido? Tenemos que hacer planes y así recuperaré la confianza de mi prima.

-Creo que me he perdido-dijo Max.

-Es sencillo- le explicó Jack- en su familia los castigos cuanto peores mejor. Es decir, que si además de que sea un tiempo horrible te encuentras que tienes que convivir con la persona que menos te agrada en la tierra, pues mucho mejor.

-Así es- afirmó Sirius- y por ello, al ser algo tan puramente Black, mi prima va a estar muy complacida.

-Pero no puedes hacerlo desde aquí- apuntó Booth- sería muy sospechoso que ambos se encontraran y se comportaran mal en el mismo lugar.

-Es cierto, Narcissa no es tonta- dijo Jack.

-¿No se supone que estás en Galicia?- preguntó Severus- dudo que Narcisa lea los periódicos muggles, y hace algún tiempo hubo varios incendios.

-Creo que tu idea es buena, la utilizaré- asintió Sirius- pero para ello, este fin de semana nos vamos los tres, para que así mi hijo pueda empezar las clases con el resto.

-Draco tiene que ir a una escuela, no puede estar tutorizado- recordó Jack- ¿y si metemos a todos a la misma escuela?

-Tendría que ser muy exclusiva- dijo preocupado Booth- así que Parker seguramente no pueda ir.

-No te preocupes por eso- le contestó Jack- irán todos juntos.

-¿Qué os parece la que investigamos hace un tiempo? Allí tenían muy en cuenta la confidencialidad- sugirió Zack.

-Siempre que no estén internos, podremos seguir con el programa acordado. Así que me parece una buena idea- asintió Jack. - ¿Qué os pareció la escuela?

-Era bastante exclusiva y con atención personalizada, así que bien- le contestó Brenan recordando aquel triste caso.

-Demasiado exclusiva y competitiva- añadió Booth al que nunca le habían gustado los lugares tan exclusivos.

-Siempre que estén juntos a mí me parece bien- dijo Sirius- eso sí, Jack y Severus, vosotros que tenéis contactos, haced una investigación a fondo. Hay que tener en cuenta lo que nos jugamos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jack- en una semana aproximadamente estará lista la investigación.

-Yo preguntaré en los bajos fondos-añadió Severus.

-Pues ya está todo hablado, sino tendremos que buscar otra escuela- dijo Max-yo también preguntaré, tengo unos conocidos…

-Si está todo dicho, vamos a buscar a los chicos para ir de paseo- sugirió Cam.

-Yo voy a buscar a Teddy- dijo Sirius- Remus, te apetece venir ¿o te quedas con Harry?

-Hace mucho que no tenemos una escapada familiar- contestó el aludido- voy a saludar a Harry y nos vamos los tres.

Así aparecieron todos en la urbanización y pudieron ver como los niños eran felices jugando mientras Sweets no se había dado cuenta de la llegada.

Sweets notó que alguien le tapaba los ojos con las manos, notándolas finas y suaves, ¿será Severus? Pensaba ilusionado. (Añadido por Majo)

-¿Quién soy?-dijo Severus tapándole los ojos. (NA: ¡Qué susto ¿no? Demasiado OOC. Naa fue Ángela.)

-¿Ángela?-preguntó algo desilusionado aunque intentando ocultarlo Sweets- No os he visto llegar.

-Estabas ensimismado mirando a los niños- le comentó Severus.

-Es que se ven tan felices, que me da pena que se tengan que separar- le contestó el aludido.

- No se van a separar- le comentó Cam- se quedan aquí, bueno, menos luna.

-Cierto, mi hija necesita las clases especiales que le da su abuela- dijo Lovengood.

-Y Teddy se va este fin de semana, nada más- le comentó Remus.

Los niños mientras tanto al jugar con la pelota los vieron y se acercaron corriendo.

-Papi- chilló Teddy saltando encima de Remus- ¿Cuándo viniste?

-Hoy, pero voy a pasar el fin de semana contigo- le contestó mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-¡Bieeen!- el niño casi le deja sordo.

El resto de los niños sonreía mientras veían con que amor trataba Remus a su hijo, de ellos Teddy era un afortunado.

-¿Me voy a tener que ir?-preguntó Draco aterrado a su padrino- no quiero ir a casa.

El severo maestro le miró fijamente, como reprochándole que se atreviera simplemente a insinuar que sus padres no eran tan buenos padres como deberían ser, lo que hizo que el niño empezara a temblar y agacharse. Lo que provocó que Harry y Parker se acercaran a él para intentar consolarlo.

-No, no quiero- dijo sollozando el pequeño- no quiero irme.

El profesor, que no pensó que el pequeño se angustiara tanto se agachó y se acercó a él, con gestos suaves apartó a los otros dos chiquillos mientras les daba una mirada tranquilizadora, y abrazando al pequeño le dijo.

-Te quedas, pero tienes que mandarle una carta a tus padres diciendo lo a disgusto que estás.

-Gracias padrino- le dijo mientras le abrazaba con mucha fuerza- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Según me han contado, existe una tradición Black de un castigo en un colegio muggle…

-¿En serio?- preguntó mirando a su tío- ¿cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de él?

-Porque tu madre lo pasó demasiado mal y no quería que la tacharan de ser como su madre, es un castigo que típicamente dan los tíos o padrinos- le contestó Sirius guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo- además, te has portado completamente diferente a un Malfoy o un Black, has sido un niño.

Y con esa frase todos se echaron a reír, sabiendo por otro lado que era cierto, el niño que habían conocido era un robot, y en estos momentos era un niño feliz, que jugaba, reía y lloraba sin más.

Se acercaba el momento de que la familia Black-Lupin se tenía que ir, a pasos agigantados, y por ello, los adultos de la familia dijeron.

-Teddy, despídete, que nos vamos.

-¿Por qué?- les preguntó el pequeño.

-Porque necesitamos crear algo para que puedas venir con los demás, y para eso, no podemos estar aquí.- le contestó uno de sus padres.

-Vale-dijo el niño entristecido.

Tras eso, hubo lluvia de abrazos y besos por parte de Teddy a los adultos, de los adultos que se iban al resto de los niños, etc. Fue una despedida corta pero emotiva.

A los diez minutos ya habían desaparecido.

Viendo la melancolía que había en el ambiente, tanto Booth como Cam sugirieron ir al parque de atracciones como habían sugerido, comentando que cuando estuviera Teddy volverían, porque los niños no querían ir sin su amigo.

Aun así lo pasaron en grande, montaron en todas las atracciones para niños, había una pequeña montaña rusa, un paseo en barco, los coches de choques y llegaron agotados al final del día.

Era increíble, en ese verano los cinco se habían hecho inseparables aunque a Luna había veces que no la entendían, era refrescante ver como los pequeños se preocupaban tanto por sus amigos, y lo bien que se lo pasaban.

Pronto Luna se iría, pero lo entendían, pues les habían explicado que necesitaba clases especiales de medicina curativa y otras cosas secretas, que no todos podían realizar. Era algo tradicional de su familia, iba a ser triste estar separados de ella, pero tenían el libro-diario para poder comunicarse.

De los mayores, Severus y Sweets también se encontraban algo entristecidos, aunque lo intentaban disimular, se lo estaban pasando muy bien en el parque de atracciones, y habían podido ir a una montaña rusa gigante, de esas que ambos tenían muchas ganas de montar. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos con el otro, pero no le daban la mayor importancia, aunque cabe decir, que el resto de los adultos encontraban muy graciosa la situación.

Tras ese agotador día, Luna se despidió, no podría ver a Teddy cuando volviera, pero su abuela ya la estaba esperando, y no se la podía hacer esperar, las consecuencias eran terribles, podía ponerte muchos deberes. Así, entre llantos, se despidió la única niña del grupo, prometiendo escribirse diariamente y verse una vez al mes, si se podía, eran sus amigos, y le dolía demasiado separarse de ellos.

Atrás quedaban Parker, Harry y Draco, y pronto el primero de ellos también se tendría que ir con su madre, aunque los adultos les guardaban la sorpresa de que irían al mismo colegio. Para ello, ya se habían puesto a investigar todos los posibles fallos e inconvenientes, pero querían darles la sorpresa a todos los niños juntos, y para eso tendría que ser cuando volviera Teddy.


	15. 14 El otoño avanza lentamente

Dislaimer: sólo la locura es mío, ni los personajes ni lo reconocible...no gano nada con ello excepto vuestros reviews, sed generosos por favor.

lo primero, siento el retraso (silhermar se esconde detrás del sofá) culpa de bloqueo que no sabía como seguir y la vida muggle que se me lía de cuando en vez.

prometo escribir hasta acabar la historia, aunque me atrase a veces

gracias a lance215, ZirtaNeko,Kritias por los comentarios y a ross potter por su corrección

y ahora sin más dilación...a leer... espero que os guste

* * *

><p>Teddy volvió el día antes del comienzo del curso, en la "Escuela Einstein", que era una de las más exclusivas del país, para gente vip, con unas medidas de seguridad alucinantes, además de una preparación prácticamente personalizada.<p>

Como miembro de una de las empresas más importantes del país, Hodgins había conseguido una beca exclusiva para Parker, de forma que pudiera asistir a la escuela con el resto de los magos, de forma que los amigos no serían separados durante el curso.

No voy a decir, porque es lo más normal, que los niños estaban histéricos el primer día de clases, aunque se encargaron de que un coche les recogiera a todos y que les acompañaran tanto Jack como Sweets dentro de la limusina.

Al llegar al colegio estaba la leyenda "Mens sana in corpore sano" y tuvieron que pasar un control de seguridad. Todos estaban alucinados con el recibimiento que les ofreció el director del centro. Explicándoles todas las medidas de seguridad que llevaban en su caso, como en el de muchos otros. Jack le dejó claro que sólo tenían permitido ir a recogerles un limitado número de personas y le mostró la foto, también le dijo que tendrían que identificarse antes de poder llevarse a los chicos.

A su vez, a éstos les habían dado un relog-transladador a cada uno que les llevarían inmediatamente al lugar donde estuvieran, aunque estaban predefinidos para llevarlos al laboratorio del Jeffersionan, pues lo más probable es que estuvieran allí.

También, y todo por seguridad, a Teddy le habían hechizado para que los muggles no pudieran ver como se transformaba según su humor. A todo el mundo le extrañaría que porque su compañero de clase se aburra le salga un pico de loro en la cara.

Los niños formaban un grupo cerrado, muy unido, con notas inmejorables y no se podía dudar de sus ganas de aprender, pues tanto Harry como Draco querían enorgullecer a los mayores que los tenían a cargo, y con ellos arrastraban a Parker y a Teddy, que simplemente querían que sus padres estuvieran contentos de las decisiones que habían tomado.

De esta manera, en el colegio, pronto se los conocería por Merodeadores junior (MJ), un nombre que poco a poco los demás empezaban a respetar. Porque eran amables, ya que siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar a los demás, nunca se metían con los demás, eran buenos deportistas, y se notaba que eran de muy buena familia, es decir, eran un modelo a seguir por todos los de su alrededor.

Septiembre y Octubre pasaron rápido, todos se estaban adaptando a sus nuevos lugares, el colegio, las clases con Max tras las clases, las posteriores lecciones de magia y pociones con Jack, y la correspondencia tanto con los ingleses como con Luna, que era diaria.

Pronto llegaría Halloween, una fiesta especial para todos los magos, así que iban a celebrar una gran fiesta, para poder reunir a todos los niños y poder ver a los adultos que se encontraban lejos.

Tan emocionado como los niños se encontraban Sweets, que tenía muchas ganas de ver a cierto moreno inglés. Se le notaba mientras hacía los trajes de disfraces con los niños, pues se acordó que tanto los trajes como las decoraciones serían hechos a mano, y no comprados para que valoraran el trabajo y tenerlos entretenidos un rato más.

Poco a poco fueron decorando la urbanización, podías encontrar telas de araña, fantasmas pintados con caras de miedo, calabazas con sus linternas dentro, aunque las primeras fueron un desastre y aún estaban por allí, farolas coloradas, a las que les habían puesto un hechizo para que quedaran de ese color. También practicaron el hechizo de hacer burbujas luminosas de colores tenues, como azules, violetas y de pequeñas criaturas como hadas, para que tanto Luna como Cam y Ángela disfrutaran de las vistas.

Los niños habían pensado y preparado sus propios disfraces, así, el rubio Draco iba de Elfo de los bosques, Harry iba de vampiro, Parker iba de fantasma y Teddy de Hulk, puesto que habían visto algunas películas en ese tiempo.

Entre los adultos, que también hicieron sus disfraces o los reciclaron, encontrábamos a Cam como Cat Woman, a Brenan como la mujer maravilla, a Booth como científico loco, a Max como Frankenstein, Ángela como hada, Sweets como policía y Zack como zombie.

Al llegar los demás pudieron ver a Severus como vampiro, lo que causó mucha gracia a la pareja que lo acompañaba, a Lupin como hombre lobo, para no dejar las gracias, a Sirius como esqueleto, Luna venía como espíritu del bosque y su padre, bueno, uno nunca sabe de lo que se disfraza el lunático y siempre es mejor no preguntar.

Todos esperaban que fuera un Halloween tranquilo, aunque los magos no estaban muy convencidos, desde hacía algún tiempo, siempre había sido una fecha que complicaba la existencia y, aunque Harry no lo supiera, era la fecha de la muerte de sus padres.

El día fue pasando de una manera muy divertida, pues el reencuentro dio mucho de sí, por el día estuvieron haciendo pastas y postres con los niños, mucho chocolate, mucha regaliz mágica, mucho dulce y diversión. Aunque, al llegar el anochecer sonaron los teléfonos de huesos y de Booth

-Brenan/Booth-sonaron al unísono- ya voy.

Parecían hasta sincronizados, aunque miraron alrededor, había un problema en un parque de atracciones, tenían un esqueleto real, y había desaparecido una chica. Todo el procedimiento se puso en marcha hasta que averiguaron que había sido el chico que estaba disfrazado de muerte. ¡Menos mal que lo pudieron detener antes de que matara a la muchacha!

No hubo muchas complicaciones para ser Halloween y antes de volver a casa, pudieron tener una charla tranquila. Así, los adultos se enteraron de lo que estaba pasando en Inglaterra.

_*************************Recuerdo***********************************_

Severus llamó a Lucius argumentando un asunto político, de esos que Narcisa odiaba, simplemente para evitar que ella estuviera presente, y así, pudo concretar una reunión con él a solas.

Una vez reunidos en el despacho del primero en el colegio, puesto que Severus si no es entre semana no podía salir del mismo, Severus le invitó a una copa de Martini (no sé por qué pero siempre me lo imaginé entre otras cosas con Martini) en la que estaba una poción de la verdad veritaserum, en la que haciendo las preguntas correctas podría saber la verdad, dando igual bajo cuantos hechizos y pociones esté afectado.

De esta forma empezó un interrogatorio a su amigo en cuanto vio que la poción le había hecho efecto, lo que se veía claramente por la visión perdida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

-¿Cuál era tu juego preferido? – Esa pregunta era la clave, pocos sabían que el estirado Lucius tenía los gustos que tenía.

-El oso de peluche azul con el lacito rosa

A Severus siempre le hacía mucha gracia todo eso, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa estaba preocupado, ahora venía lo complicado.

-¿Estás bajo alguna poción o hechizo?

-Sí.

Esa contestación, estaba claro, tendría que ser más conciso con las preguntas y que no fueran de Si y No para poder clarificarse.

-¿Qué efectos tienen?

-Estoy sometido a la voluntad de Narcisa y Bellatrix, además me he vuelto insensible a lo que pasa a mí alrededor, nada importa, sólo lo que ellas quieran. Ya no soy yo.

Todo esto lo decía mirando a la lontananza, pero con un gesto de angustia y pena.

-¿Por qué te han puesto sobre bajo esas maldiciones?

- Lord Voldemort no estaba satisfecho con mis decisiones. Cuando quise darme cuenta me habían hechizado para que me casara con Narcisa y accediera a tener un hijo.

-¿Por qué era eso tan importante?-preguntó curioso, pues no sabía que Lucius realmente no quería a Narcisa.

-Mi linaje es antiguo, y tengo ascendencia élfica, lo que me daría gran poder si estuviera activo, a su vez mi esposa también tiene ascendencia élfica, lo que supone que aumenta las probabilidades que Draco tenga el poder activo al cumplir los 15 años. ¡Van a usarlo como un arma!-exclamó al final asustado.

-No te preocupes, está a salvo- le tranquilizó Severus mientras continuó- ¿normalmente tus conversaciones son monitoreadas?

-Sí, siempre que diga u oiga palabra clave, sino me dejan tranquilo.

-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó de nuevo el pocionista para poder hablar con él.

-Draco, niño, chico e hijo.

-¿Por qué Narcisa y Bella siguen manteniendo el control?

-Para que no me divorcie de ella y me lleva a Draco conmigo, esperan la vuelta del Lord.

-¿Normalmente puedes enterarte de lo que hablan contigo o te tienen manipulados los pensamientos?

-Puedo pensar lo que quiera, total, no hay efecto.

-¿No puedes liberarte?

-La poción "imperialis" combinada con la maldición "imperius" son demasiado fuertes para mí, pero aunque la poción me la dan diariamente la maldición sólo la usan cuando hay "peligro de que las descubran", como eventos o así.

-¿Cómo te podemos ayudar?

-Manteniendo a mi niño a salvo y no dejando que lleguen a los Lovegood.

-¿Por qué no llegar a los Lovegood?

-La niña, Luna, creo, es muy rubia, no creo que fuera hija de su mujer, creo que es mía, conseguí escaparme un fin de semana. Iba a rescatar a Draco y fugarnos, pero me encontraron a medio camino, pues aún vivía el Lord.

Severus entendió muchas cosas de golpe, el por qué Luna y Draco se parecía, el afán de la ex mujer de Lovegood en demostrar que tenía antecedentes rubios, el retiro del propio periodista del ámbito durante un año, etc. Todo iba cobrando sentido.

Poco después el efecto de la poción terminó y el pocionista continuó hablando como si fuera lo dicho.

-Ya ves, Lucius, por lo que estoy tan disgustado con Funge, ¿cómo se atreve a intentar investigarme?

-Pues amigo, eso es algo que ocurre a veces. Inevitable, pero mientras tengas todo en los lugares adecuados nunca podrá llegar a nada.

-Por cierto- siguió este- recibí carta de Draco.

Al oír esto la cara de Lucius era un poema, en parte pánico y en parte esperanzado.

Severus le guiñó el ojo e hizo una indicación como que no se lo creyera y mientras le pasaba una nota que decía "Está a salvo, feliz, con su hermana y primo" le decía:

-Ya me dijo que lo estaba pasando fatal por el horrible internado, y que no soportaba a su primo, que qué había hecho él para merecer eso.

-Imagino- siguió Lucius con cuidado- me alegro de que esté aprendiendo la lección. Gracias

Tras eso una breve despedida y se fue.

_**************************Fin del recuerdo.**********************************_

Todos los adultos pudieron ver dicho recuerdo, tras lo que veían tanto a Sirius como al mencionado Lovegood emocionados, y a éste último con lágrimas en los ojos, tanto rencor y daño por nada.

Todos miraron hacia él con la pregunta esbozada en su rostro, por lo que asintió sonrojándose.

-Aunque no sé cómo lo averiguó-dijo en alto.

-Los marcadores coinciden- dijo Brenan- no es muy sorpresivo, aunque ¿cómo pueden tener un hijo?

Todos los magos tragaron duro, había costado mucho explicarle la magia ¿cómo le iban a hacer entender a personas tan escépticas que los magos se podían embarazar? Sabían que no habían preguntado todavía por Teddy pero seguro que estaban esperando a poder hacerlo de una manera educada, en verano no había podido ser porque estaban todos muy preocupados por Harry pero ahora ya estaban más relajados.

Tras todo esto, y unas cuantas conversaciones más, los ingleses volvieron a su tierra y el colegio y demás siguió tal cual, con los niños estudiando mucho, aprendiendo pociones, latín y defensa personal, los libro cartas a diario, y poco a poco se acercaba Navidad.

Las vacaciones de invierno eran inminentes y los niños idearon un plan, oh que cara de trastes, ¿qué estarían pensando? Seguro que algo divertido.


	16. 15 La Navidad, Esa gran época del año

Dislaimer: como siempre, mío solo es la locura y no gano nada, bueno sí... vuestro apoyo, el resto cada cosa de su autor.

Gracias a linfocito , Nagi w y Kritias por sus comentarios, me alegrais el día, en serio.

Sé que este capítulo es más corto, bastante más corto pero quería actualizar en el plazo y el resultado creo que es bueno, vosotros juzgareis. Prometo que habrá más acción en el próximo, o eso espero.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco se iba acercando la Navidad, pero todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado, por un lado los adultos querían que fueran unas vacaciones familiares inolvidables. Después de todo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenían una Navidad todos juntos.<p>

Mientras tanto los niños se habían dado cuenta de algo, algo que les influenciaba a todos, estaban genial juntos, y para quedarse así, los mayores tenían que estar de acuerdo y contentos, de esa forma, nunca pensarían en separarlos. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos para que no los separaran? Se preguntaban a menudo, y con ello preparando su gran momento. Surgieron ideas como la de salvar al padre de Draco, pero eso se les venía grande, tenía que ser algo que ellos pudieran hacer, así que se pasaron tiempo y tiempo pensando seriamente.

Uno de los días soleados de invierno, mientras los infantes estaban en el jardín de la pequeña urbanización pensando, con el libro en medio, para ver si a Luna también se le ocurría algo, los niños pudieron ver sentado bajo un frondoso árbol cercano a ellos se encontraba Sweets muy pensativo y triste, ellos no sabían que le había pasado, pero podían ver que cada dos por tres suspiraba y su cara se iba alargando más y más.

Todos le tenían mucho cariño, pues era su "niñero oficial", como quien dice, pues todas las tardes se hacía cargo de ellos, además de que era el único que no les daba clases, cosa que todos agradecían, aunque entendían que necesitaban esos conocimientos estaban aburridos de tanto ejercitar su cabeza y sus pequeños cuerpos. Pues a estas alturas ya habían alcanzado el cinturón naranja de Taekwondo, que es el tercer nivel, y ya estaban empezando cosas bastante pesadas como la base de la magia y la oclumancia, que les costaba mucho, pues ¿a quién se le ocurre pedir a unos pequeños niños dejar su mente en blanco?

Así, que pensando y pensando se les ocurrió que a lo mejor lo que necesitaba era alguien con quien jugar, alguien que le hiciera estar alegre, como pasaba con el resto de los adultos, pues desde que Jack se perdonó a sí mismo, ese verano, realmente es feliz con Ángela, a Booth y Brenan cada vez se les ve mejor, pero nadie sabe que pasa entre ellos.

Ahora sólo faltaba saber quién podría ser su compañero de juegos, al menos eso era lo que pensaban los niños, aunque no sabían por qué los mayores sólo querían estar de dos en dos, aunque en parte sabían que era para formar familias, pensaron duramente pero no se les ocurría quien podría ser la pareja de su amigo, ¿por quién suspiraría tanto? Estaban totalmente intrigados y eso lo notaron todos.

Zack y Ángela se les acercaron para saber por qué tenían esa cara de tristeza, y empezar los preparativos para las fiestas navideñas.

-¿qué os preocupa?- preguntó Ángie al llegar

-Sweets está sólo – contestó Teddy

-No queremos que esté solo, porque no le gusta estarlo- siguió Draco

-Queremos que estéis contentos para que no nos separéis- continuó Parker

-¿Sabéis con quien quiere estar?-le preguntó Zack haciéndose el loco.

Hace ya algún tiempo que todos los adultos han descubierto la fijación tanto del psicólogo como del pocionista por el otro, pero el problema venía que como se les deje solos no iban a hacer nada.

Por un lado, tal como les había contado Jack, Snape había sufrido mucho, entre otras cosas se había enamorado de un imposible, y la única relación que tuvo fue por conveniencia, cosa que no ayudó demasiado. El carácter serio e introvertido del mago, se había agudizado primero por ser el punto de mira de los merodeadores y después por los reveses que estuvo sufriendo, entre otras cosas, el haberse hecho mortífago no ayudó demasiado a dulcificar su carácter, sino más bien en todo lo contrario. Todo ello no iba a facilitar las cosas, pero si alguien le podría ayudar seguramente podría ser Sweets y los niños, puesto que la inocencia que tenían facilitaba el contacto.

Por otra parte, el mayor problema del psicólogo era su inocencia, y sus ganas de encajar, no sabían mucho de relaciones anteriores, aunque la única que le conocían, con Daisy, era más una relación terapeuta-paciente, más que otra cosa.

Pero claro, eso no se lo iban a contar a los niños

-No sabemos- contestaron los niños al unísono- ¿vosotros sabéis?

- Si- contestó Ángela- pero ¿quién creéis que puede ser?

Harry haciendo gala de una lógica y una observación mucho más precisa y avanzada a lo que correspondía a su edad contestó.

-No es de aquí, porque sino no estaría tan triste por lo que debe ser un mago- dijo seriamente- además como Luna y su padre estuvieron el fin de semana aquí, no debe ser el padre de Luna. Como Remus y Sirius son familia tampoco deben ser ellos, sólo queda Severus, ¿acerté?

-¡Por supuesto! – Le dijo alegremente Ángela- no sé cómo lo has conseguido adivinar, pero es cierto.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- preguntaron los niños de manera curiosa mirando al joven que les acompañaba, pues solía tener bastantes buenas ideas

-No sé –contestó Zack - algo se nos ocurrirá, ¿queréis que le preguntemos al resto?

- ¡SIII! – gritaron los niños contentos. Iban a conseguir su propósito, todos alegres por Navidad.

Poco más tarde, los adultos les reunieron para que escribieran su carta pidiendo sus deseos navideños a los Reyes Magos, a los que Sirius y Remus al ser españoles eran devotos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Harry les miraba con una expresión extraña.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó Jack.

-No puedo pedir nada, no tengo derecho- dijo apenado el niño

- ¿Quién te dijo? – preguntó curioso

- Mis tíos nunca me dejaban escribir, y aunque el año pasado conseguí pedir en el centro comercial no estar sólo se hace muy difícil, el deseo se ha cumplido. Si este año pido otro ¿me borrarán éste y volveré a la casa de mis tíos? No me arriesgo, no escribo.

Y no hubo forma de convencerle de lo contrario, si es que estaba visto que estos niños eran testarudos a más no poder.

Poco a poco la Navidad llegó, y con ella la reunión de toda la "familia" todos estaban felices y contentos, y en el caso de Harry, nerviosísimo, no sabía cómo actuar. En estas fechas su familia le ignoraba o le indicaba que hiciera las decoraciones, pero no le dejaban estar cerca una vez colocadas.

Al poco de llegar pudieron ver como todos los adultos estaban juntos y entre ellos Severus y Sweets estaban apartados, y con un juego de broma que los merodeadores les habían dejado para que encontraran por casualidad. Así los niños ataron de dos en dos a los adultos mientras se reían a escondidas, iba a ser una gran travesura, no se iban a poder librar.

Habían puesto más cosas, pues, como habían ido a por adornos mágicos, tenían burbujas flotantes, hadas y muérdago colgado de todas partes, el muérdago era muy divertido y vergonzoso, al menos para los niños, exigía un pago para separar a quienes atrapara, ya fuera un abrazo o un beso.

Pocos días más tardes, y con una diversión enorme por parte de todos, fue Navidad, Zack, como siempre, se fue a pasarla con su enorme familia, pero el resto se quedaron juntos, total, esa era su familia.

Harry alucinaba a la mañana de Navidad cuando vio paquetes dirigidos a él, se habían equivocado, pensaba muy intrigado, ¿cómo se podían equivocar tanto? Lo que vio le sorprendió, tenía libros, al igual que sus amigos, eran libros mágicos con las enseñanzas un poco más avanzadas de lo que estaban y unos muñecos de entrenamiento. Fue muy divertido y curioso.

Las navidades pasaron, llegó el fin de año, las uvas, siguió avanzando el tiempo y con ello llegaron a epifanía, Teddy y Draco, que habían vivido los Reyes estaban eufóricos mientras que el resto les miraba extrañado, tanto Luna como Parker nunca tuvieron reyes, no hacían falta.

Este año además iba a ser especial, a Draco siempre, pero siempre le traían todo lo que pidiera aunque este año se conformó con una sola cosa: su padre, quería de vuelta a su padre. Lo que se podía ver claramente en su carta: "Queridos Reyes Magos, os escribo para deciros que aunque este año me he portado bien y como siempre tengo una lista muy larga de cosas que quiero pediros, pero lo voy a cambiar, porque hay algo muy importante y no quiero que se mezcle con lo demás, quiero a mi padre, lo quiero de vuelta, a ese padre que de vez en cuando juega conmigo, cuando no está mamá en casa, no quiero nada más, así que no voy a poner las miles de cosas que iba a pedir. Gracias, Draco."

Lo que hizo que los demás que escribieron hicieran lo mismo, había sólo una cosa en cada carta, el padre de Draco. Todos los adultos se conmovieron, pero los niños no sólo recibirían eso, por supuesto.

A mediados de diciembre aunque nadie lo sabía todavía, Severus y Sirius habían conseguido liberar a Lucius de las maldiciones que le afectaban así que estaría listo para presentarse como regalo para su hijo.

Al amanecer, todos los niños se levantaron y vieron un montón de paquetes, se les iban los ojos, pero no querían tocar nada, no fuera a ser que fuera una prueba y que no volviera el padre de su amigo, en el centro del salón había una mesita, en esa mesita había una carta y en ella decía:

"_Queridos niños, _

_Os habéis portado extremadamente bien este año, y por ello os hemos traído el regalo que pedís, pero, al ser tan generoso, tenéis unos cuantos regalos más, os gustarán y serán muy útiles para todos._

_Hasta el año que viene, Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar"_

En cuanto acabaron de leer la carta, sonó el timbre, lo que les asustó, pero fueron a ver quién era. Allí fuera había un mago rubio alto, esbelto, con pose aristocrática que nada más ver a los dos niños rubios exclamó.

-Hijo- y se agachó y le abrazó muy fuerte.

Era un gran encuentro, no hacían falta más palabras, todo se decía con eso, un simple hijo, y un abrazo fueron el mejor regalo para Draco y con ello para todos sus amigos.

Tuvieron otros regalos por supuesto, una bola de cristal para Luna, unos recuerdos de sus padres para Harry, un peluche de sí mismo para Teddy, y una entrada para la final de beisbol para Parker. Todos estaban felices, era un día memorable.

Todo y todos se calmarían, eventualmente, pero estas fechas eran para ser felices, y lo eran, de corazón. No hay nada mejor en Navidad que disfrutarlas en familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas importantes:<strong>

¿Cuál será el castigo de los globin?

¿Cómo se libraron de Narcisa?

Estoy abierta a sugerencias, pues mis ideas son demasiado finas, y poco originales.


	17. 16Poco a poco las incógnitas se desvelan

Dislaimer: como siempre, nada de esto es mío.

Dedicatoria: a mi amigo que se cayó por las escaleras... si, es por ti...jajja aún me lo imagino... lo siento.

Gracias a Kun-kun, Smithback, Kritias, lance215, Fran Ktrin Black y Nagi w que me habeis dejado tan bellos comentarios, me animais muchísimo como siempre, los contesto por privado

Este capítulo es más corto que el resto, bastante más corto, pero prefiero subir con la frecuencia acostumbrada en vez de teneros esperando para que sean más largos... espero que os gute...

Si teneis alguna idea o similar, decídmela, ¿quién sabe? a lo mejor me gusta y todo y la incorporo, ahora sin más dilación...

A LEER

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurría de manera imperturbable, las horas, los días, las semanas, así pronto llegaría la primavera, esos días verdes y floreados al entorno de la urbanización donde se encontraban nuestros queridos protagonistas, dando lugar a un jardín de flores entre ellas los lirios y margaritas que inundaban los jardines privados con su embriagante aroma.<p>

Lucius había desaparecido de su tierra, y una vez puesto las cosas en orden se encargó de la decoración de la zona, junto con Ángela, convirtiendo así el espacio privado de nuestros amigos en un lugar apacible, romántico y melancólico que podría sintetizar o alentar a las musas de cualquier pintor, escultor o pintor de la época mencionada.

Pero una incógnita se nos viene a la mente, puesto que ya sabemos que Lucius se ha liberado de sus cadenas desde antes de la época estival, aunque nadie nos ha dicho cómo lo ha conseguido. Así que vamos a recordar como sucedió todo.

Era de las primeras mañanas del mes de diciembre en la mansión Malfoy, el frío y la humedad estaban haciendo presencia en la parte externa del hogar, por lo que todas las chimeneas y no sólo las de comunicación estaban encendidas. Podía verse a los elfos afanándose para tener todo a punto para la visita que iba a tener su ama, su querida hermana Bellatrix pronto iba a hacer acto de presencia, y por ello, Narcisa estaba dando los últimos retoques a la salita donde iba a recibirla, no era muy frecuente que su hermana decidiera visitarla, decía que no era bien recibida, y eso Narcisa no lo quería ni oír.

Así, que a la hora acordada, se encontraba Lucius en su despacho, sentado en su cómodo sofá, enfrente a su escritorio de madera de roble, revisando unos documentos legales que su querida esposa le había pasado para que firmara, claro que estaban censurados por la misma, había borrado cosas y puesto otras en su lugar con un encantamiento para que él hiciera lo que a ella le convenía, como siempre. Pero ese día iba a ser algo diferente.

En la salita plateada que tenía una pequeña mesita para el té y unas floreadas aunque elegantes sillas, recibió Narcisa a su manipuladora hermana, la que le sugirió y ayudaba desde aquella a tener control de su marido. Bella llegó como siempre vestida de una manera que parecía que iba a la ópera o similares, con una túnica azul pálido, de corte liso y con un adorno apenas visible en plata. Narcisa sin embargo había preferido el lavanda, un color que resaltaba la sensación de que era como una muñeca. Se sentaron tranquilamente hablando de trivialidades y de la moda, cosa que a ambas le encantaba.

Al poco tiempo de estar así, un elfo extravagante apareció con el té que estaba preparado de antemano por su ama, Dobby, el elfo personal de Draco, había sido rebajado a elfo de los recados y le había tocado esta delicada tarea, esto es, porque la última vez que "la bruja" como la llamaban los elfos fue de visita, la elfina que le sirvió tuvo que estar hospitalizada una semana al haberse equivocado al servirla. Todos los elfos le tenían miedo, y por ello Dobby fue el encargado de servirle, lo que no sabían es que este elfo pensaba por sí mismo, y no le importaban las consecuencias siempre que sus verdaderos amos se encontraran bien. Tras ese delicado verano y las cartas que vio sobre su "niño Draco" se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando, y que él único que podía proteger a el pequeño terremoto era él, pero para ello tenía que salvar a Lucius, porque seguro que él le salvaría, como decía la elfina que había sido su nana.

-Dobby, no sé que le ha pasado a mi niño, pero él no era así, cuidaba todos los animales que encontraba, y siempre quiso tener muchos hermanos.

-Sálvale, Dobby y recupera a mi niño- fue su última orden antes de morir.

Y Dobby obviamente iba a cumplir la última voluntad de esa elfina, no por mal era su madre. Por lo que lo primero que hizo fue echar en el té una poción o droga, según se mirara, que dejaba dormido a la persona que lo ingería de manera indefinida, y era insípido, incoloro e inodoro. Lo que había provocado que le costara mucho conseguirlo, además necesitaba que ambas hermanas estuvieran juntas, sino no lo realizaría el efecto deseado. Todo ello le había costado días y meses de planificación, pero iba a ser indetectable.

Mientras esperaba a que las pastas y el té hiciera efecto en las hermanas Black, le sirvió un cappuccino con bastante azúcar a su amo Lucius, que era su bebida preferida, aunque ésta también llevaba un añadido, una poción preparada específicamente por el profesor Snape para esta ocasión. Le había dejado muy claro que no podía usarla más de una vez, porque era muy fácil de contrarrestar, pero le serviría para liberarse de sus cadenas.

Así fue, mientras las mujeres caían redondas en un profundo sueño, Lucius despertaba de su pesadilla particular, liberaba las cadenas mágicas que le drenaban la magia y era libre por primera vez en muchos años.

En su momento, Lucius había sido muy amigo de su mujer, por lo que primero fue a comprobar si ella también estaba encadenada, con la esperanza de que no se hubiera equivocado tanto, pero no fue así, Narcisa simplemente estaba manipulada por su hermana, pero no había ningún rastro de poción o hechizo de manipulación en ella. Lo que pudo ver, a través de leerle la mente, fue que su hermana la había convencido de que era muy fácil hacerse con el control del capital Malfoy, que él no tenía ninguna utilidad, y que ella jamás podría hacer algo con su vida si no era casándose con el poderoso mago.

Así que Lucius llamó a Severus que vino a auxiliarlo, recogieron los bártulos del primero, recogieron las pruebas de todo lo sucedido, y enviaron a las hermanas Black a la casa de Bella, sellando todo para que no pudieran volver a entrar u obtener la entrada a la casa. Cuando despertaran no iban a tener acceso a nada.

Para ello, lo primero que hizo fue con su habitual discreción presentarse en Gringots, no hacía falta montar un gran número alrededor de ese tema tan peliagudo, simplemente necesitaba arreglarlo y para ello no había nada mejor que los duendes, puesto que esos negociadores tan agudos jamás se venderían por dinero y solucionarían todos lo asuntos, siempre que fueran legales, de una manera irreprochable. Nada similar al ministerio, que lo primero que haría sería publicarlo y humillarlos públicamente.

Tras todo eso fue cuando, por sugerencia de Severus cogió un avión y se encaminó a Washington, aún tenía mucha poción que eliminar, y mucha vida que recuperar, pero eso iba a realizarse poco a poco, una vez unida a la familia.

Volvemos al momento actual donde todo está pasando muy rápido, los niños adsorben al aprendizaje como si fueran esponjas, seguían dando las clases normales, y las clases mágicas, de artes marciales y las nuevas de protocolo, que las impartía Lucius, al llegar.

Los adultos americanos seguían resolviendo crímenes, a cada cual más horrible, pero al llegar a la urbanización se hacían cargo de esos infantes tan ávidos de saber, y estaban estudiando asignaturas mágicas de las que también podrían hacer uso. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Cam era una gran pocionista o qué Brenan podía realizar bloqueos mentales?, todo era increíble.

A su vez les llegó la notificación del destierro por magia del ministro Funge, que había vuelto a las andadas, y convertido en un pobre muggle, puesto que no tenía acceso ni a sus bienes y propiedades, así que al cabo de unos meses, no pudiendo soportar vivir de la caridad de los no mágicos, se suicidó. Ese capital perdido fue puesto por los Globin en disposición de los perjudicados, y ellos decidieron hacer una escuela infantil especializada en caso de niños mágicos a cargo de padres muggles, a los que ponía al día y llevaba un estricto control de una vida saludable para todos, enseñando, entre otras cosas, a no tener miedo a sus propios hijos, y un orfanato mágico, lo que tuvo mucho éxito en muy poco tiempo.

Más suerte estaba corriendo el director Dumbledore, aunque seguía buscando la manera de librarse de esa espada, intentando traspasarla de manera infructuosa. Lo que sí había perdido este hombre, si se le puede llamar así, era a su fénix, Fawkes, que había decidido irse libre, en vez de quedarse con el manipulador mago.

Aunque esta práctica no era muy común, y por ello desconocida, pero los fénix en el momento de renacer, tenían la oportunidad, si el corazón del mago al que pertenecían se había vuelto oscuro o dañino, de irse libres y marcar para todas las criaturas mágicas como no merecedor de compasión o ayuda. SI se hubiera quedado, habría tenido que seguir sufriendo todo el daño directo o indirecto ocasionado por su amo, lo que implicaba soportar un dolor tal que le hubiera convertido en sus futuras vidas en un portador de desgracias, y ningún ser tan bondadoso merecía eso. Ahora, el fénix tendría un tiempo de descanso hasta que se limpiara de esas horribles sensaciones que tuvo que vivir los últimos 7 años, cuando su dueño, fue siendo cada vez más cruel y él sufría las penalidades. Tras ese descanso buscaría alguien que necesitara y prodigara mucho amor, pues es de lo que se alimentan, amor dado desinteresadamente, además por supuesto de lo que pudiera cazar. Pero sin amor, estas mágicas aves morían de soledad, mal que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

Así, iba pasando el tiempo en ambos lados del charco, pero pronto sería verano, y con ello volverían los experimentos, ¿Serían más leves ahora? No estaban seguros, lo único que sabían era que tenían que solucionarlo cuanto antes.


	18. 17 Llega el verano

Dislaimer: nada de esto es mío y no gano nada de nada

Ante todo, siento el retraso, tuve un fin de semana liado.

Gracias a Smithback, Fran Ktrin Black, Natalie G o linfocito, Nagi w, por sus comentarios, me habeis animado muchísimo a seguir.

ESpero qeu os guste, y ya sabeis, estoy abierta a ideas...

* * *

><p>El tiempo sigue su curso, imparable, y en este tiempo muchas cosas habían ocurrido. Los niños habían pasado el curso con creces, mucho estudio y esfuerzo, como todos los niños normales, sobre todos por las clases extraordinarias que no habían dejado de estar en ningún momento.<p>

Lucius, gracias a las grandes bibliotecas Black y Malfoy, y sus estudios sobre artes oscuras a lo largo de los años que le habían metido en muchos líos, le dieron ahora una visión nueva y profunda de los problemas con los recuerdos de Harry. Por ello les comentó, que sí, todos y con todos se refería a todos los adultos presentes, tendrían que superar los recuerdos y con ello los miedos implicados puesto que al final, Harry debía ir acompañado con cuanta más gente mejor, y funcionaba de una manera similar a los boggarts, alimentándose de los miedos de la gente presente, por lo que cuanta más gente le acompañara mejor. Pero enfrentarse a los miedos no es fácil, en primer lugar habían tenido que usar ayuda, y esto ya les dijo que no era bueno, que aunque lo estaban haciendo bien, no podrían solucionarlo totalmente hasta que todos pudieran salir por sí mismos, ya que si no podrían quedarse encerrados cuando entraran con el dueño de los recuerdos.

Toda esta explicación provocó que Cam, Ángela, Brenan, y los que ya habían pasado por el proceso tragaron fuerte, pensando muy en serio si funcionaría o no. Y cómo iban a poder enfrentarlo, poco a poco, hasta que lo solucionaran completamente. Eso sí, dejarían hasta que estuvieran todos el 1ºde agosto, dejando así un tiempo de descanso a los infantes.

El fénix escapado también había estado muy ocupado, estaba muy tranquilo, descansando y recargando energía, y recibiendo las ondas de paz, y amor que desprendían la humanidad, entre muggles y mágicos, daba igual, siempre les había dado igual, su amiga fenicia estaba con un muggle inglés, bastante sobresaliente, con un síndrome de asperger o algo así, que le impedía demostrar sus sentimientos, cosa que no era nada raro, no sería ni el primero ni el último, para verse en forma de los no mágicos y por su baja creencia en la existencia de los fénix, se convertían en objetos u animales de compañía, en este caso era un violín, y según tenía entendido, estaba muy bien tratado.

Así que siguió en su búsqueda, encontró la forma inglesa, que era una bondad espacial, siguió por la india, donde había otro sujeto muggle, en este caso también era muggle, no le importaba pero tenía su propia protección, a partir de ahí, siguió su búsqueda por todos los continentes, los atlantes eran todos especiales pero no contaban, llegó a América, había muchos centros de bondades, entre ellos había tanto muggles como mágicos. Era increíble, no pensó que pudiera pero había grandes focos de bondad y amor por casi todo el mundo, la maldad, era mucha pero de todas formas se veían los pulsos y sus redes, que eran muy amplias.

En este tiempo habían tenido un gran día en un parque de atracciones, tanto adultos como niños estuvieron encantados al ver y subirse en las montañas rusas, la noria, y sobre todo, se lo pasaron en grande en los coches de choque, nadie podría imaginarse a Brenan o Lucius, que son los que siempre aparentan ser serios, riéndose incontroladamente, pero ocurrió. Y por supuesto, todos los demás se encargaron de dejar constancia fotográfica de ello.

Por supuesto las clases continuaban, el protocolo se notaba que les costaba más, eso de sentarse bien y estarse quietos les suponía un gran esfuerzo, pero claro, son niños.

En la actividad que más se divertían era en dibujar con las pinturas mágicas, aunque el pato pareciera que tenía un ala mayor que otra intentaba volar, y el verle escorándose les hacía mucha gracia, aunque les daba pena y lo siempre lo acababan arreglando. También habían pintado mariposas azules, multicolores, doradas, que en cuanto podían echaban a volar, los perros, gatos y animales de cuatro patas, en cuanto tenían las cuatro empezaban a correr aunque no tuvieran cola, por lo que tenían que perseguirles por el cuadro con el pincel para poder acabarlo. Y los peces nadaban hasta en el cielo, todo esto era muy pero muy divertido.

Otra de las actividades que también les encantaba era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que les enseñaba el oficial del FBI, Booth se encargaba diariamente en entrenarles y enseñarles buenas técnicas, y dentro de poco nadie les podría vencer. Aunque acordaron enseñarles un poco más adelante, pues aún eran demasiado pequeños, el arte de la esgrima y a usar y distinguir las armas, puesto que nunca se estaba suficientemente preparado.

Las pociones costaban más, pues había que tener paciencia y era de estar muy atentos y fijarse, pero lo tomaban con ilusión, pues estaban haciendo pociones de cómo crear burbujas de colores, con formas, irrompibles, que cantaran, es decir, pociones como juegos, así que cuando salían bien era una maravilla y si salían mal lo normal es que quedaran con un moco verde por encima o que tuvieran que taparse los oídos de los chillidos provocados en las burbujas.

Era sábado, ese día era totalmente de descanso, hacía buen tiempo por lo que habían preparado un picnic en el jardín, todos estaban contentos y tranquilos tomando los emparedados y haciendo volar unas cometas hechas por ellos mismos cuando una bola de fuego apareció en medio de la nada y de ahí se pudo ver un pájaro, Fawkes venía de visita.

- ¿Fawkes? –preguntó Remus que lo había reconocido.

El pájaro asintió mirándolos a todos fijamente, pudieron sentir cómo les leía hasta el alma, todos y cada uno de ellos, teniendo después de esa revisión una sensación de paz, que no pudieron conseguir en toda la vida, la magnífica ave seguía con su revisión, uno a uno, cada adulto y cada niño fue estudiado por el mismo. Ya sabía que se quedaría aquí, pero aún no sabía con quien, y mientras no estuviera convencido, no sería de nadie. Contento de haber encontrado su lugar, empezó a trinar, haciendo que todos sonrieran, era un canto que te alegraba el alma, así que todos lo miraron con caras de interrogación, mientras que Jack le preguntó.

-¿Te quedas aquí?

El ave volvió a asentir, mientras no tuviera un dueño no podría hablar a través de las personas y como no hubiera un loro cerca, no sabía cómo expresarse para que lo entendieran.

-¿Encontraste a tu nuevo dueño?- preguntó Lucius.

El ave ladeó la cabeza y negó, se sentía frustrado por no poder decir lo que quería, así que se puso a arañar el suelo, escarbando un poco y ladeando la cabeza como si estuviera pensando.

-Tenemos que ver cómo podemos hacer para poder entenderte mientras- le dijo Sirius.

El fénix rápidamente levantó la cabeza y trinó, abrió las alas mostrándose lo más bello que pudo, eso era todo lo que quería.

-Hola pajarito- le dijo Harry- no estés triste seguro que lo solucionamos.

-¿Los ordenadores no sirven?- preguntó Parker

- Te estás acordando del capítulo de Phineas y Ferb donde hacen una traducción de su ornitorrinco.- apuntó Draco que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo.

-Por supuesto- asintió Parker

- ¿Ves? – Le dijo Harry – pronto todo se solucionará.

Los adultos estaban alucinados, mirando a los niños, cuando de repente Brenan preguntó.

-Se le considera una animal ¿verdad?

Miradas airadas de la parte mágica es lo que consiguió, y un ave con la cabeza ladeada, pues era su forma de mostrar el interés.

- ¡Es un fénix, un animal mágico!- respondieron los magos a la vez como si lo hubieran practicado

-¡Pues claro!- soltó Zack - ¿Harry no hablaba con los animales? Seguramente pueda hablar con este pájaro.

-¡Zack!- le dijo airado Jack, pero de repente se calló. No se habían percatado pero si Harry podía hablar con serpientes y arañas ¿Por qué no con el fénix?

El ave se giró mirando al niño del que hablaban con una interrogación en su cabeza, eso solucionaría muchas cosas, y así podía tomarse su tiempo.

-Pero es mágico – empezó Harry- y si no soy capaz de entenderle se va a poner más triste.

Fawkes abrazó al niño con ternura, estaba en el lugar correcto y aunque sabía que ese niño no iba a ser su dueño le daba una ternura imposible, así que lo intentó.

-"Niño, es muy amable de tu parte, así que gracias"

-De nada- contestó automáticamente el pequeño.

- ¿Pudiste entenderlo?- preguntó Sweets

- Si, habla inglés, ¿vosotros nos?- le contestó.

Todos se sonrieron, aunque tanto Draco como Teddy y Parker se echaron a reír descaradamente, ante todo era muy divertido.

-Sólo dijo pio pio- dijo Teddy para fastidiar.

-Ah- suspiró Harry entendiendo, pero de repente sonrió- Puedo entenderte –dijo girándose hacia el magnífico ave- así que puedes decir lo que quieras, te traduciré.

- "Gracias, eres un sol, me gustaría preguntarles si les importa que me quede por aquí aunque no tenga dueño todavía"

El niño le tradujo, y la contestación fue un unánime: por supuesto.

Ángela aprovechó y le preguntó a Fawkes si se dejaría retratar, lo que provocó que el ave empezara a mover las alas de una manera muy extraña y no parara quieto, lo que asustó a los adultos pero de repente vieron a los niños imitarle, estaban bailando.

-"Estaré feliz de posar, nunca lo he hecho, en mi larga vida nadie, pero nadie me ha considerado lo suficientemente importante como para retratarme, sería genial y emocionante…." – el ave estaba claramente emocionado y casi le saltaban las lágrimas.

Cuando Harry le tradujo todos se pusieron muy contentos porque pensaron que a lo mejor era uno de esos animales mágicos que no se pueden retratar.

Así pasó la tarde, con unos magos muy satisfechos por los resultados unos niños contentos con su mascota y un fénix feliz. Ahora todo sería más fácil, pues ya se sabe, que para vencer al mal, no hay nada mejor que un fénix, que aparta la oscuridad de donde va, lo que les serviría cuando empezaran de nuevo los experimentos.

Así llegó el final de Julio, donde hicieron una gran fiesta de cumpleaños acompañada por la llegada de los que faltaban Severus venía agotado, este curso había sido horrible, y el director tras la pérdida de su mascota se había vuelto insoportable y más tirano de lo normal, así que pensaba preocupado "Menos mal que aún faltaba un tiempo para que los niños fueran". Luna y su padre como siempre estaban sonrientes, y Luna se acercó al ave y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Eres precioso, Fawkes - y le guiñó un ojo

-¡Qué niña más especial!- pensaba el ave divertida.

Después de la fiesta con su tarta, velas, sus regalos, y su diversión los niños se fueron a dormir felices, mientras los mayores se preparaban de nuevo para lo que vendría.

El nuevo día llegó y la nueva prueba, ¿quién sería el siguiente? Ya habían visto que tenían que pasar todos los que quisieran ayudar así que Ángela y Brenan se lo jugaron a piedra, papel y tijeras, por supuesto ambas querían que sucediera cuanto antes, pero ambas tenían miedo de lo que verían.

La primera en pasar fue Brenan, una vez que se quedó como todos al cuidado del pequeño al salir, pudo ver un caso, pero era un extraño caso.

-Doctora, mujer, síndrome de Asperger, no tiene amigos ni familia.

Se vio a sí misma muerta, pero en este caso había una diferencia, estaba haciéndose la autopsia, miró a su alrededor y podía ver a lo largo del caso cómo las similitudes se sucedían: doctora brillante, con un asistente, trasnochaba muchas veces, no tenía vida social…

Cada vez estaba más asustada, tenía que saber lo que le había pasado a esa mujer, escuchó su voz en las grabaciones realizadas por la doctora muerta, con su voz, ¿cómo podían tener la misma voz?

A la vez, no lo estaba, cómo alguien podía estar tan asustado y a la vez ser pragmático, algo estaba fallando, estaba superando el miedo, vio la diferencia, y Harry esta vez sólo tuvo que aparecer como guarda de seguridad.

-No se parecen doctora- le dijo.

Y con ello empezó a ver, ella tenía vida social, ahora vivían todos juntos, tenía a Ángela, su mejor amiga, tenía un compañero del FBI con el que tenía una relación especial, estaba cuidando niños y se había reconciliado con su familia. Eran diferentes, no se estaba haciendo la autopsia a sí misma, y respiró aliviada.

Poco a poco pudo verse un poco más alejada, se iba alejando cada vez más, era una pesadilla inducida por la magia negra y la oscuridad, pero podrían vencerla, veía que podían vencerla, estaba siendo capaz, sonrió orgullosa mirando al niño que tenía al lado, pero como había pasado muy poco tiempo y la magia era más, se vio transportada a otro caso.

Estaba cansada, mentalmente cansada y de repente, vio como mataban a Booth, el alarido que dio fue real, no fue sólo en medio de su pesadilla, aunque sabía que estaba en una, de una manera veloz, Booth fue al lado de su compañera y la agarró con la mano, haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco por el contacto.

Se notaba que era una situación triste la que estaba viviendo, no tan estresante como había sido para el resto o para ella misma, pero si triste, pues aún dormida lloraba.

Tempy sin embargo, estaba en su infierno personal, Booth había muerto, tenían que llevarlo a enterrar. A ella no le molestaba mucho estar en cementerios, pero esto la estaba superando, no podía dejar de llorar. ¿Cómo había podido pasar esto?

De repente, coincidiendo con la llegada de Booth en la vida real, ella se fijó en una cosa, algo no estaba bien en el funeral, faltaba Rebeca, no estaban los niños, y uno de los soldados había girado un poco de más la cara, ¿qué estaba pasando? El soldado que giró la cara la miró y le guiñó un ojo, ¡Era Booth! Así se dio cuenta, era una de las pesadillas inducidas, así que se concentró en el calor que recibía de la mano apresada y por el niño que la abrazaba, se sentía en casa, y en casa no pasan cosas malas.

Poco a poco pudo volver, y pese a estas malas pasadas en cuanto abrió los ojos se abrazó fuertemente a ambos, lo que dejó una cara de total desconcierto a Seely mientras que el niño sonrió. Habían avanzado, el tiempo fue mucho más corto, tan sólo veinticuatro horas, y ya no era una situación estresante o de vida o muerte, sino que era una situación triste, de miedo pero triste más que nada.

Todos celebraron el avance, con un buen refrigerio y un ave cantarina se puso a trinar relajando el corazón de la doctora. Ésta, mientras iba contando lo sucedido pudo ver en las caras de los que ya lo habían pasado de que era una buena situación, estaban mejorando, pronto tendrían la cura, y la oscuridad que tenían cerca la podrían manejar.

Cuando dijo la primera, cuando se vio a ella muerta y la descripción que dio, recibió un abrazo de su amiga, repentino, sin aviso.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos aquí, cielo

-No tardaría tanto en percatarme de tu falta- dijo simplemente Zack –creo que sabes que eres más que mi jefa.

-Eres la tía friki -le dijo Parker- nadie puede estar bien sin una tía friki

-Te quiero, hija- le dijo su padre- lo sabes, y ahora que estás cerca y me has dado una oportunidad no te pienso perder de vista.

Así todos le sacaron de cuajo las dudas que aún le quedaban por las pesadillas, al oír la segunda, simplemente Booth se sentó al lado suya y le abrazó.

-Si algún día tengo que fingir mi muerte- le dijo- Sweets sabe que tú estás en la lista de "que se lo digan si o si"

-Gracias- contestó mirándole a los ojos.

-No, gracias a ti, porque nos has demostrado lo importantes que somos para ti- le corrigió él de la misma manera.

Sweets al oír lo que dijo Booth miró al suelo, él sabía que si sus jefes le ordenaban no decirle nada a Brenan no podría hacerlo, su tristeza pasó a ser palpable, pero de una manera que no esperaba sintió una mano posada en su hombro y, al girarse, pudo ver unos penetrantes ojos negros que le miraban tranquilizándolo y diciéndole que lo entenderían. Desde su llegada no habían tenido mucho tiempo, pero ahora, podrían tomarse las cosas con calma.

Cada vez faltaba menos gente por pasar, y tenían que ver como engañar a la oscuridad, eso llevaba tiempo, pero no por nada los magos estaban haciendo todo lo que podían, la próxima vez, iría Ángela ¿qué vería la más sensible del grupo?

Tenían que hacer las cosas con mucho cuidado, sino Ángela seguro que no lo aguantaba, y aunque Lucius, Severus, Remus, Max y Cam faltaban por pasar, los cinco estaban convencidos de que podrían superar cualquier cosa, aunque el resto no estuvieran tan convencidos. Lovegood ya había dicho que él no iba a hacerlo, prefería quedarse cuidando a los niños y manteniéndose al margen, él había visto, oído y vivido cosas horribles y aterrorizantes y no creía poder ayudar, como él pensaba: "una retirada a tiempo, es media victoria" y ya eran suficientes para ayudarle.


	19. 18 El turno de Ángela

Dislaimer: nada de esto es mío ¿tengo que seguir diciendolo? obviamente la locura si

Gracias a lance215, Smithback, Pandora0000, Natalie G o linfocito, Fran Ktrin Black, por sus lindos comentarios, que sepais que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y ya sabeis comentad...todo lo que querais

* * *

><p>La artista se estaba preparando exhaustivamente, de una manera especial, se había dedicado a pintar cosas alegres, al fénix, todo con vivos colores, a los niños jugando, tenía una estampa muy divertida cuando habían subido al roble que tenían en el jardín común, parecían pequeños monitos, mientras estaban enganchados en las ramas. Todo eso había derivado en un intento de cabaña en el árbol realizada por los niños, es decir, unos tablones que sabe Dios dónde habían encontrado puesto entre las ramas más gordas del árbol a modo de banquito, y una cuerda colgada con otro que hacía las veces de columpio, además de ser la ruta de acceso.<p>

Cabe decir, que unas horas más tarde, en ese mismo día, cuando los infantes se fueron a dormir, los magos adultos convirtieron, después de fotografiar la hazaña y ver el dibujo de Ángela, esos míseros y pobres tablones en una verdadera casa del árbol, con una cama elástica para subir, un tobogán para bajar, un saloncito y una torre de defensa.

Los científicos vieron eso haciendo como que no les interesaba, pero poco más de diez minutos después de acabarlo prácticamente corrieron para ver cómo había quedado, aunque por supuesto anduvieron calmadamente asegurando que lo único que les interesaba era la seguridad de los pequeños.

El primero en entrar fue Zack, que aunque había tenido una buena cabaña de joven con toda su familia, ésta nunca tuvo tantos lujos ni comodidades, así que miró asombrado a su alrededor y aún así fijándose en cuales serían buenas rutas para lanzarles globos de agua desde abajo, tal como hacía con sus familiares más pequeños todas las navidades.

La segunda en entrar fue Ángela, que quedó maravillada, y pidió que le ayudaran a subir el cuadro, así, los niños en su refugio podrían observar cómo empezó todo, ya haría un cuadro del después, pero por ahora tenían el de antes. Iba a subir el cuadro del fénix pero prefirió colocarlo en un lugar donde los adultos accedieran más veces, o no, estaba en esa discusión consigo misma cuando Jack la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó cariñosamente.

-Que no sé si poner el cuadro de Fakwers aquí o en la sala donde nos reunimos a tomar el té.

-Eso tiene fácil solución, preguntémosle – le contestó mientras veía aparecer al majestuoso ave.

-Fakwers, tenemos la duda de si preferirías tu cuadro aquí o en la sala del té.

El ave giró la cabeza dándole a entender que le oía, pero ¿cómo se iba a comunicar?

-Si quieres que se quede aquí- añadió Ángela pensativamente- vente hasta el sillón de enfrente, y sino gírate un momento hacia la sala de reuniones ¿te parece bien?

Con un trino de respuesta el ave se giró hacia la sala de reuniones y fue al sillón, la pareja se miró desconcertada pero de repente.

-¿Quieres que te pinte otro cuadro?- preguntó Ángela confusa.

El ave asintió acicalándose y arrancando una franca sonrisa a ambos. Era un fénix orgulloso, y era una forma fácil de saber cómo se encontraban tanto adultos como niños.

La pareja siguió abrazada un tiempo más, mientras el ave los dejaba colocando el primer cuadro y besándose tranquilamente, llevaban una relación tranquila. Ángela aún tenía muchas cosas que contar a Hodgins pero quizás sería mejor esperar a salir de la tortuosa experiencia que le esperaba, no quería crear dudas en él, aun así se la veía tensa y nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, Angie- le respondió a sus miedos no pronunciados- al igual que los demás podrás salir de esta, y serás más fuerte.

-Pero…- empezó Ángela con su protesta aunque no muy fuerte.

-Y lo que me tengas que contar, lo harás a su debido tiempo, no quiero presionarte.

-Gracias- le sonrió agradecida y mirándole a los ojos se recostó en su pecho mirando al paisaje que se veía desde la casa árbol. Cuando estaba así, abrazada a Jack se sentía segura y bien, no encontraba un lugar mejor, pero si le contaba su pasado y la verdad ¿la seguiría queriendo o se apartaría? Las dudas no cesaban, aun así, iba a disfrutar el momento, y una su cara se iluminó con la paz momentánea conseguida.

Sweets subió tras ellos y se quedó sin palabras, era un espacio enorme y al salir al balconcillo se dio cuenta que tenía unas vistas estupendas, aunque tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó llegar al oscuro pocionista a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó el mayor.

-Perfecta, es preciosa, y con unas vistas increíbles- le contestó mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Me alegro que te guste- los ojos negros brillaron momentáneamente y miró al paisaje apoyando su mano en la barandilla- siempre quise tener una así.

- Pues también es nuestra, ¿no?, vamos a poder venir siempre que queramos- le contestó el psicólogo intentando leer las expresiones de Severus, pero el profesor tenía la costumbre de no dejar entrever nada tras tantos años de espionaje, sólo entornó una ceja como alegando que lo dudaba. Así que, armándose de valor y esperando no cometer el mayor error de su vida, Sweets puso su mano encima de la que ya estaba apoyada, mientras se volvía rojo como una grana.

Severus le miró extrañado por un momento, pero esa mirada se convirtió en ternura, le encantaba estar con el psicólogo, le entendía, con pocas personas le pasaba eso, así que entrelazó sus dedos dándole a entender al menor que estaba de acuerdo. Aún no estaba preparado para mucho más, y el contacto físico le ponía nervioso, pero se sentía demasiado bien estar agarrado de la mano con ese joven.

Tras ellos, habían subido tanto Brenan como Max, que estaban analizándolo todo, y el último encantado con todo lo que veía. Al llegar poco después Lucius y Sirius, decidieron horrorizados que tenía que haber una zona donde se vieran las estrellas, puesto que en esa ciudad había demasiada luz, y que urgentemente necesitaban un telescopio, a ambos les encantaba la astronomía, y ahora que podían discutir de ella que no pudieran ver las estrellas les sacaba de quicio. Además seguro era un gran acierto, a Harry le había encantado cuando se lo habían puesto el cumpleaños pasado.

Tras la revisión exhaustiva de la cabaña y ajustes interiores de decoración donde cada uno puso un poco de lo que le gustaba y de lo que le gustaría a los pequeños, se sentaron cómodamente en la salita y disfrutaron de un tentempié con música de fondo que acabó en una pequeña fiesta con baile improvisada donde todos se lo pasaron en grande.

Una vez acabada todos se retiraron emocionados con la cara que iban a poner los más pequeños de la urbanización.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron todos con los chillidos y gritos de alegría te tuvieron éstos al ver su cabaña, a la que pusieron el nombre, de "Escondrijo" y la recorrieron de par en par. Así que ese día tuvieron que subir a arrastrarlos para comer, pues querían quedarse a jugar todo el día en su lugar. A la tarde incluyeron una guerra de globos de agua y cansados y alegres se fueron todos a dormir, el día siguiente iba a ser duro para dos. ¿Qué verían?

Ángela apenas durmió y lo que pudieron comprobar todos por la mañana, estaba ojerosa, cansada y abatida. Harry la miró preocupado

-Angie- le dijo tal cómo le decía su tío- no pasa nada. Si no quieres no lo hagas.

-Cielo- le contestó mientras le daba un beso en la sien- quiero hacerlo, pero me da mucho miedo.

-Yo estaré contigo- aseguró el menor mirándola como para asegurarle de que le iba a proteger.

- Lo sé y lo agradezco- le dijo ésta con una media sonrisa.

Acabaron de desayunar y al poco tiempo estaban preparados para el proceso, esta vez sería en casa, en el cuarto de invitados de Brenan, querían que fuera un entorno acogedor, eso ayudaría a la pintora, que no hacía más que temblar.

Una vez sumergida en los recuerdos cayó en un trance profundo abrazada fuertemente por Harry.

Se vio en el laboratorio, le llamaban del desierto, de ese lugar donde pasaba varias semanas al año, una amiga suya había desaparecido en el desierto, había ido a investigar, pero se había perdido. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? Ángela estaba muy angustiada, era una gran persona y conocía el desierto a dedillo así que no se podía perder, seguro que le había pasado algo grave.

Se acercó con su amiga Témperance al desierto, el viaje fue largo y angustioso, al poco tiempo de llegar el sheriff les enseñaba el lugar donde se había perdido, y cada uno siguiendo sus métodos se pusieron a buscarla, Brenan buscando indicios, el sheriff la lógica y por último Ángela, siguió el corazón, como siempre le había dicho su amiga y ahora oía en su cabeza de una forma muy vívida: "El desierto te habla, Angie, sigue tu intuición"

Se dio cuenta, era una pesadilla, no era cierto, pero aún así se sentía tan real que dolía así que Ángela le hizo caso a la voz que la guiaba, que extrañamente sonaba como la de Harry y así, al poco tiempo pudieron encontrarla deshidratada pero viva, lo que fue una gran alegría para los que se encontraban, su amiga la miró a los ojos y le sonrió: "Lo conseguiste, puedes seguir adelante" Le dijo a modo de despedía mientras todo a su alrededor se deshacía.

Ángela pudo ver a Harry enfrente suya, en un amplio lugar desierto, paredes altas, pero era un pozo negro. Y le avisó: "aún no ha acabado pero lo más difícil ha pasado" mientras la abrazaba a una llorosa pintora.

-Cuanto antes mejor- dijo ésta y poco a poco cambio el entorno.

Éste se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en el laboratorio, ese que tanto dolores de cabeza le da, es un nuevo caso y está aún limpiándose las lágrimas del anterior cuando ve al resto discutiendo cómo saber que ha pasado dentro de un amasijo de metal sangrante. Lo primero ve a Jack echando escarabajos y justo después ve llegar a la fiscal con ¿esa es Roxie? No se lo puede creer ¿qué hace Roxie viniendo con la fiscal?

-Hola Angie, ¿qué tal va todo?

-Hola Roxie, ¿y tú por aquí?

-Esto al parecer es una obra de arte- dijo la fiscal con cara de asco- así que no se le puede tocar, ¿entendido cerebritos?

Todos se miraron entre sí, haciéndose el avión, y empezaron a discurrir cómo poder averiguar lo que había dentro. Al final lo escanearon y así pudieron determinar que lo habían matado, la heredera era Roxie, exnovia de Ángela, por supuesto sospechosa, esa iba a ser la segunda parte de la pesadilla, aunque esta vez, por suerte se mantuvo calmada, diciéndose que era una pesadilla y que la otra fue mil veces peor.

Al final incluso en su sueño inducido fue exonerada y poco a poco se disolvió todo, al volver a ver a Harry lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Sé que tu miedo es que Jack no lo entienda- dijo Harry – lo he visto, pero lo entenderá.

-Gracias- seguía sin soltarlo

-Ahora es tiempo de volver Ángela, todos están muy preocupados.

Al despertar así era, todos estaban angustiados, no por el tiempo, pero la habían oído gritar por su amiga, la habían visto llorar, y luego habían visto una cara de preocupación e incredulidad que no sabían a que se debía, así que cuando despertó sintió unos brazos que le daban protección y unos pequeños brazos que le daban ternura.

Harry al ver que había acabado todo, se fue a jugar con sus amigos, mientras Ángela contaba a todos lo que había vivido y lo que había sentido.

-La magia negra cada vez es menos fuerte- comentó Lucius.

-Así que Roxie, me tienes que contar todo- le guiñó un ojo divertido Hodgins, dándole a entender que no se preocupara.

Poco a poco el tiempo pasaba, ¿Quién será la próxima vez? ¿Lograrán pasar todos la prueba?


	20. 19 Polis al canto

Dislaimer: nada de esto es mío, sólo las locuras

Gracias a Fran Ktrin Black, Lia-175 y Natalie G o linfocitopor sus comentarios, realmente los agradezco.

**Dedicatoria **este capítulo va por todas aquellas personas que seguis creyendo en mí.

Siento mucho pero muchísimo haberme atrasado tanto en la actualización, pero entre un nuevo trabajo... ¡Si estoy trabajando! soy feliz, y las fiestas familiares el tiempo pasó volando...

Bueno, no os entretengo más... ahora... A LEER... y espero que os guste

* * *

><p>El verano seguía su curso, por supuesto, es mucho más divertido que el invierno, con sus clases, sus deberes y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Vale, que en verano, las clases de pociones se identificaban, y las de astronomía no dejaban de suceder, por supuesto, ya que el cielo cambia, pero todo era mucho más divertido puesto que los magos y científicos querían que aprendieran de una manera totalmente amena, no hace falta sufrir para divertirse.<p>

Ya iban quedando menos por pasar, casualmente de los americanos sólo quedaban los policías, mientras que el resto que faltaban por pasar eran magos. Así que por un acuerdo tácito, iban a pasar Cam, Sweets y Booth primero y acabar con los magos, para acabar de limpiar toda la magia negra, para ello, los últimos tenían que ser los que con más magia negra estuvieran en contacto, que serían los dos exmortífagos del grupo, así el orden de los restantes se vería por según cuanta maldad hubieran visto.

¿Quién es el primero? Por supuesto Sweets, el dulce psicólogo recién incorporado.

Para prepararse, el día anterior se lo pasó tanto con los niños como con el pocionista, jugando a todo jugar, pasándoselo en grande, y disfrutando del verano. A todos les hubiera gustado ir a ver el orfanato y la escuela que tenían, pero lo dejarían para diciembre, ya que, como estaban en Inglaterra así podían ir todos juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, el psicólogo estaba de los nervios, pobrecito, y se le podía ver temblar, así que, sin que se diera cuenta, le cambiaron el café por uno descafeinado. Si no lo iba a pasar muy mal. Aunque había sido muy divertido para los demás verlo.

-Je je, lleva la camisa del revés- reía bajito Draco.

- ¿Se puso el cinturón de corbata?- preguntó divertido Teddy.

-Creo que lo mejor es que está echando mermelada en el café y azúcar en el pan.- siguió Sirius.

- Quiero una foto- dijo Ángela-¿una cámara?

Nadie entendía el por qué de esa histeria, pero estaba haciendo cosas realmente divertidas. Que por descontado fueron fotografiadas sin que se diera cuenta. Como les daba pena, Ángela se acercó a él, no por nada, son todos muy buena gente.

-Venga cielo, yo ya pasé por eso, no es tan malo.

-Sí, tú puedes, sino puedes echarte atrás- dijo Severus apareciendo de repente y sorprendiendo a todos abrazándolo.

-Gracias, pero no sé lo que me voy a encontrar y eso me asusta- dijo avergonzado al darse cuenta cómo estaba vestido.

- Ve a cambiarte y ponerte cómodo, anda- le dijo Booth con una sonrisa en la cara pero sin burlarse. El había sido francotirador, no quería ni imaginarse lo que se iba a encontrar.

Al entrar en los recuerdos, Sweets iba diciendo: "Es un sueño, es mentira, es un sueño, una pesadilla" como si fuera un auténtico mantra de salvación.

Todos quedaron preocupados, pues vieron que el pobre estaba demasiado nervioso y todos sabían que era bastante sensible aunque lo quisiera disimular. Aunque tampoco creían que hubiera vivido demasiado mal.

Sweets se vio de repente en el laboratorio, con los geniecillos, los magos y sus amigos, al fin y al cabo. Este lugar le encantaba, no por mal, sino porque era la primera vez que consiguió encajar. Estaba harto de la gente que se burla de los demás por ser más inteligente, los compañeros de universidad y colegio le habían tratado realmente mal, es decir, un bicho malo que había que eliminar.

Así que aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, por primera vez tenía un hogar. Pero al acercarse vio que todos estaban reunidos, con caras muy serias, incluida la fiscal, esa señora de gran porte y seriedad que aunque diga que no, o que son todos unos geniecillos, los aprecia como son.

Algo malo había pasado, pero se tendría que enterar del qué.

-Hemos decidido unánimemente expulsar a Sweets de este centro- dijo Booth aún sin saber que estaba allí.

-¿quién se lo dice?- preguntó la fiscal.

-Yo misma- contestó Brenan.

Se giró, lo miró fijamente, como siempre hacía al hablar contigo y le dijo:

-Por tus actos y tu cobardía se te expulsa de este grupo, hemos hablado con el señor Gordon Gordon y se va a hacer cargo de las tareas psicológicas que precisemos.

-Adieu- añadió Ángela.

Sweets todo entristecido, se echó a llorar silenciosamente. No quería que nadie sintiera pena de él, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

-Además quedas relevado de tu puesto en el FBI- aportó la fiscal- por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Pero qué hice?- preguntó ya sin poder más el joven psicólogo.

-Nada, ese es el problema- le dijo Booth de una manera que nunca le había visto- llevas 10 casos sin aportar nada.

Sweets totalmente apesadumbrado fue a recoger sus cosas y se vio en la calle. Vio que ofrecían un puesto de músico en un bar cercano, y postuló para el puesto, no era brillante, pero a lo mejor si suficiente para poder subsistir.

Estaba muy triste así que sólo tocaba canciones cada vez más tristes, y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué por una vez que había encajado le habían echado? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

De pronto se acercó un cliente y dijo:

-Recuerda, que no siempre todo es lo que parece. – y con esas se fue.

- No es oro todo lo que reluce, sino el sol, ¿cuánto oro es?- una niña iba cantando una cancioncilla que decía así.

De repente se acordó de algo.

-No es real, es una pesadilla, es mentira, es un sueño- había hecho un mantra con aquello, y era algo importante, así que volvió a repetírselo, una, diez, cien, y hasta mil veces.

Hasta que consiguió ver el fallo en ese sueño, sólo había la gente que le importaba, no había estado en el proceso de expulsión su jefe, que es quien tendría que haberlo hecho, ni la notificación formal con las causas, por ser tú pueden no contratarte pero no es razón para echarte.

Cuando despertó estaba sin aire.

-¡Qué mal rato he pasado!- exclamó totalmente exhausto.

-¿Pero qué paso?- preguntaron curiosos.

-Me expulsabais de aquí y del grupo- dijo avergonzado.

¿Su mayor miedo era no encajar?-se preguntaron todos aliviados.

-Pues no te librarás tan fácilmente- se oyó la voz del maestro de pociones, digo "la voz" esa que usaba en clase para aterrorizar a los alumnos, que también funcionó, pues todos sintieron un gran escalofrío.

-Pues ahora- dijo Sirius- por pensar tan mal de nosotros te toca castigo.

Sweets le miró aterrado, pues ya había demostrado que era un gran bromista, y esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina, ni a él ni a nadie a quien le fuera dirigida.

El mencionado guiñó un ojo a Harry, que esta vez estaba sonriendo, había sido una de las pesadillas más leves y cortas, a los niños que entraban por la puerta, a sus colegas y los niños se colocaron delante chillando, lo que anteriormente les había dicho Sirius.

-¡Guerra de cosquillas!- iniciando con ello una guerra en la que todos participaron, ya fuera viendo, haciendo, o recibiendo las cosquillas.

No se sabe bien quien, pero alguien se dedicó a sacar fotos de todo lo ocurrido, lo que quedaría en el álbum de fotos que estaban haciendo y que estaba quedando genial.

La siguiente en pasar sería Cam, para lo que descansarían sólo dos días, ese, pues la experiencia había durado dos horas, y el siguiente, cuanto antes pasaran el trago, antes expulsarían la magia negra y antes podrían ir de vacaciones y tener unos veranos divertidos para todos, aunque conociéndolos, seguro que era más fácil que estuvieran en el laboratorio o investigando algo, ya fuera desenterrando ruinas como identificando esqueletos, y es que estar quietos no les gustaba nada.

Cam estaba nerviosa, pero acostumbrada a ser policía lo disimulaba más, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿qué vería? Todo es más difícil cuando no sabes.

Ella al entrar, también se encontró en el laboratorio, y también la dejaron sola, bueno sola del todo no, pero sí, me explico, nada más llegar al Jeffersonian se encontró a todos recogiendo.

-Me voy a Guatemala que hay unos restos que pueden ser el eslabón perdido- dijo Brenan.

-Me llamaron para identificar unos restos en Afganistán- le dijo Zack.

En eso vio entrar a Booth vestido de ¿sargento militar? Con el pelo cortado.

-Me vengo a despedir- dijo éste- me han llamado para que entrene a los francotiradores.

Miró esperanzada a los tortolitos Ángela y Hodgins.

-Van a exponerme los cuadros en París- dijo ésta toda emocionada. Todos sabían que Ángela tenía predilección por la ciudad de las luces.

-Yo voy con ella, no voy a dejarla en mano de los parisinos- dijo Hodgins divertido.

-¡Eh!- protestó la aludida.

-Sweets viene conmigo- dijo Brenan sorprendiéndola, mientras se encogía de hombros.- resulta que también pagan la investigación psicológica y ritos.

-Los magos vuelven a casa, a ver a la familia- le dijo Hodgins con cara divertida - Mi cuñadito tiene mimitis aguda.

Todos se marcharon y la dejaron en el mejor laboratorio antropólogo forense sola, tanto que el blanco se le hacía demasiado blanco, se le hacía que había demasiada luz, demasiada limpieza para ver unos restos.

Aguantó bien un tiempo, lo que se dice un caso, pero al segundo que vio fue sobrepasada. Era un niño pequeño, debía tener 3 años, pero no era capaz de identificarlo, cogió becarios de cada área, pero los mejores estaban repartidos por el mundo ¿por qué le había pasado esto a ella?

Había sido policía, pero los niños, y sobre todo tan pequeños, le daban muchísima pena, pero ni huellas, ni ADN, nada pero es que nada podía hacer ella. Su puesto estaba en peligro, siendo su reputación puesta a prueba, le estaban diciendo que le mancharían su expediente, y que la repudiarían de la comunidad si no daba una identidad ya, pues habían pasado 3 meses.

-¿qué necesitas?-preguntó la fiscal cabreada.

-A mi equipo-contestó ella.

-Lo tienes, y no se pusieron pegas ni de dinero, ni de elección- contestó ésta.

Es cierto, pensó Cam, no le habían puesto pegas de dinero, y desde hacía 3 años por culpa de la recesión, no le habrían dejado contratar o becar a más de dos por muy Jeffersonian que fuera, ahí estaba el fallo. Así que recordó, había entrado en los recuerdos de Harry y sabía que luego vivías tu miedo.

Recordó el de Sweets, el de él era quedarse sólo, el de ella, simplemente no poder hacer bien su trabajo y dejar a asesinos y violadores sueltos. Ese era el fallo.

Mientras se difuminaba oía la voz de la fiscal diciendo.

-Te traeré a todos, pero la próxima vez no los dejes escapar.

Así se despertó, y los vio, todos estaban allí. Así que se giró y en vez de decirle el sueño, cosa que haría más tarde, le dio un abrazo al niño que aún estaba con ella sonriendo, pues también había sido corto y muy ligerito, le dijo:

-Gracias Harry, fuiste la fiscal ¿no?

-No veías el fallo, y estaba delante, me pareció lo mejor- le contestó él.

-Ella es una buena persona- le dijo.

-Lo sé, pero tú no te fías de la fiscal cuando da muchas facilidades.- le guiñó el ojo, habilidad que había aprendido recientemente y se fue a jugar con sus amigos.

Cam se puso seria, y viendo al resto de adultos de una manera fija les dijo:

-Como me dejéis sola en el laboratorio pro tener otras cosas que hacer, os persigo por todo el mundo y os caneo de lo lindo.

Nadie entendió el por qué de lo que decía, hasta que les explicó el sueño.

-Ya renuncié a lo de Guatemala, sé por qué lo soñaste, te lo comenté la semana pasada, pero de todas formas gracias por tenerme en tanta consideración- dijo la antropóloga del grupo- además, ¿un psicólogo yendo a estudiar culturas antiguas?

-También me lo habían ofrecido y lo rechacé- dijo ofendido Sweets- más bien es que encontraron cosas que no cuadran en las culturas de la zona.

-Yo tengo pies planos, por eso me libre de ir a Afganistán- dijo Zack.

-Nosotros vemos todos los fines de semana a la familia- dijo Sirius- no te apures.

-Y hace tiempo que no pinto nada digno de exposición- dijo Ángela- es triste, pero sólo ponto cara a los muertos.

-Recuerda que eso os hace luchar con más ganas y recordaros el por qué hacéis esto, sino no tendría sentido.

-Gracias Remus, eres un sol.- contestó agradecida.

-Y a mí me llamaron para entrenarles, pero aquí mi psiquiatra particular ha dicho que podría volver a atacar payasos, además sabes que el FBI ahora no está en posición de perder un agente grupo A- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias chicos, sé que puedo contar con vosotros, pero me angustié mucho, no podía identificar al niño.

-Booth/Brennan- contestaron al tiempo sus teléfonos, parecía increíble su sincronización.

-Han encontrado el cuerpo de un niño- dijeron apesadumbrados

- Parece momificado, necesitamos ir al laboratorio.- dijo Brenan

-Vamos, id que yo me quedo- dijo Max.

Los magos también se quedaron jugando y entreteniendo a los niños mientras resolvían el caso, un caso que era de los más duros que había tenido que soportar Cam, por lo similar al sueño, di que en este caso lo identificaron en media hora, y Zack por ser tan pequeño.

Al llegar de nuevo a la urbanización se encontraron a los niños en la biblioteca y nada más asomarse les abrazaron fuertemente, a todos les afectaba mucho este tipo de casos.

De los muggles sólo quedaba Booth por pasar, él, al igual que los magos, había sufrido una guerra, y aunque sabía que no le iba a afectar tanto como a éstos, sabía que no iba a salir tan bien librado como Sweets o Cam, pero bueno, cogería lo que viniera como fuera.

Aunque primero descansarían un poco y verían a Rebeca, mal que bien era la madre de Parker.

* * *

><p>¿Os gustó?<p> 


	21. 20 Booth ¿qué estás viendo?

Dislaimer: como siempre nada de lo reconocible es mío...

Para que os esteis tranquil s ya tengo 4 capítulos más escritos así que ...no va a haber el problema de teneros esperando milenios

Espero que esteis disfrutando del verano...

Este capítulo va dedicado a lance215, Fran Ktrin Black y Smithback que con sus comentarios me animan a seguir... gracias de corazón. Va por vosotros... el turno de booth espero que os guste

Decidme vuestra opinión en el review please

* * *

><p>El día con Rebeca fue muy sorpresivo, ésta alucinó de lo cambiado que estaba Parker, puesto que aunque normalmente era alegre y cariñoso, nunca le había visto brillar tanto.<p>

-Me alegro por él- le dijo en susurros a Booth.

-Lo sé, está feliz- le contestó éste.

-Y tu nervioso- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó en medio de su día en familia.

-Porque siempre pides estar con los dos cuando te tienes que calmar, es como un sedante para ti.

Era cierto, daba igual con quien estuviera en el pasado, aún tras la ruptura y separación, cada vez que pensaba que no podía más, la llamaba y siempre atendía, Rebeca es una de sus mejores amigas, por supuesto, y a Parker le viene genial estar con su madre, ya que aunque ellos no congenien juntos, no son nadie de lo que avergonzarse, sobre todo después de lo que han visto.

-Mañana tengo que enfrentarme a mis peores miedos- le dijo de manera seria.

-Pues todos sabemos cuáles son, ¿o tu no?- le preguntó intentando ayudarle.

-Tengo dudas, tengo tantos- le dijo él apesadumbrado- pero tengo que pasar el mal trago, hasta Ángela lo ha superado.

-Lo vas a hacer bien- le dijo de forma serena.

En ese momento se dio cuenta por qué siempre acudía a ella, Bones le daría una y mil razones por la que no debía estar nervioso, Zack era muy joven, con Sweets no estaba muy seguro, siempre sospechaba que podía influenciarle las órdenes de arriba, y Cam, era policía en el fondo, siempre con la mosca detrás de la oreja, como él. El resto no contaban, porque aunque todos hubieran pasado ¿cómo explicarle a la pobre pintora sus miedos? No, no serviría. Pero Rebeca había estado ahí, y le conocía perfectamente, sabía que por su hijo haría lo que fuera, pero también temía que el pobre Parker se quedara sin padre, además, aún sin saber toda la información, como siempre, le daba tranquilidad, como diciendo: "Ey, estoy aquí, puedes hablar, sabes que seré una tumba".

-No te puedo contar nada- le dijo él intentando que le ayudara.

-Imagino, sino lo harías, seguro que es por algo mejor, o por órdenes, lo superarás, como has superado todo.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-le preguntó curioso.

-Mira ahí- le dijo mientras señalaba al hijo en común que estaba jugando en los columpios con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- se llama igual que el único soldado que no pudiste salvar, es un gran niño orgulloso de su nombre, vive, ríe y está feliz después de pasar el primer curso con su padre. Me ha contado todo lo que está estudiando para que esté orgullosa, si no fuera como digo, me lo hubiera llevado hace tiempo.

-Pero…- empezó a protestar él.

-Ni peros ni peras- le cortó- tienes que superarlo, sino imagínate el papel, Parker tienes que hacer esto aunque te de miedo. Podría protestar, así que nada, vas a mover tu culo y resolverlo.

-Gracias- le contestó sinceramente.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal con la doctora?- le cuestionó pícaramente.

-Como siempre- le contestó- ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-A que como te has mudado pensé que por fin habías empezado a salir con ella- le dijo medio en serio, medio en broma.

Así pasaron un día jugando, hablando y tranquilizándose, pues el día siguiente le daba auténtico terror.

Tras el desayuno y acomodarse con Harry abrazado, entró en los recuerdos y él se vio en un lugar sólo y encerrado, el agua empezaba a subir. ¿Dónde estaba? Se fijó, había escotillas, así que en un barco, pero eran de metal, no debía ser un barco normal, ¿Sería un submarino? Lo primero sería salir de ahí, intentó abrir la escotilla de enfrente, pero al abrir se empezó a llenar de agua, veía una barandilla arriba, así que aunque no hubiera escalera al final podría subir si flotaba.

Todo esto le estaba angustiando mucho, ¿por qué estaba sólo? Tenía la ropa con la que iba a correr, o sea que no era un caso, y estaba sólo, eso es raro, normalmente iba acompañado, además ¿De qué servía conocer a magos si no se metían a salvarte?

Booth estaba muy confundido, porque si hubiera vuelto a la guerra estaría de uniforme, si fuera de servicio también, ¿qué narices había pasado?

Al llegar arriba salió por una pequeña puerta y la cerró con fuerza, no pararía mucho el agua, pero si lo suficiente para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Buscó una salida en esa nueva planta pero no había nada, aunque pudo ver una bomba, cerca, bastante cerca, además pudo ver donde iba colocada la escalera, recordaba que esa zona era siempre más delgada en los cascos, para quitar peso. Cuando estaba modificando la bomba oyó que alguien le decía.

-No va a poder, y va a estallar todo por los aires

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio a Parker, el Parker original.

-Estás muerto- le dijo Booth- ¿yo también?

-¿Tú qué crees?-le preguntó- Piensa y revisa.

Eso había sido una pista que quería decir que la clave estaba justo en lo anterior, era una orden sencilla que siempre daba en el frente, piensa y revisa, no vaya a ser que mates civiles, que sean niños o que no tengas balas, ¿qué había estado haciendo antes de estar aquí? Toda la situación le generaba mucha adrenalina, pero podría con ello.

Se centró, se puso a pensar, estaba en casa, un momento, fallo, en su nueva casa, al mirar, el cronómetro de la bomba paró, desayunó con los niños, vio que el agua dejaba de subir, y entró en los recuerdos de Harry.

-Este es mi miedo, no salvarme.

-No se culpe, hizo lo que pudo por mí- le dijo Parker- le estoy agradecido.

Vio que todo se desdibujaba y vio a Harry que le dijo.

-Lo siento, te falta un poquito- tenía la cara triste y le miraba como si se avergonzara de no poder ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes, lo superaré.- le contestó mientras se veía yendo a un accidente.

¿Qué había pasado? Su mente y su cuerpo recordaban a su hermano llamándolo para ayudarle, aunque había conseguido el caso Rico, caso por el que le iban a dar una medalla, llegó al lugar y vio a su hermano con la policía.

-Ha excedido el nivel de alcohol- le dijeron.

Y por ello tuvo que ceder su medalla, su reconocimiento y todo, pues su hermano iba a quedar en la calle, y no sólo eso, estaba muy perjudicado.

-¿Qué habría pasado si hubieras matado a alguien?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Seguro que me salvarías, no por nada eres mi hermanito.

-Jared-le amonestó- pudiste matar a alguien, y al ser de la marina es peor para ti.

-¿Qué más da? A ti no te importa nada- le contestó mientras seguí tambaleándose, su hermano se fue de allí, al cabo de unos días recibe una llamada.

-¿Señor Booth?- le preguntan al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué pasa?-contesta con otra pregunta.

-El señor Jared ha sido encontrado muerto en un accidente de tráfico, la causa más probable es el exceso de alcohol.

Sé quedó sin habla pero recordó, otra vez, había un fallo, ¿señor Booth? Nadie le preguntaría, y si lo hiciera lo harían por el nombre completo. Es un sueño, es inducido por las memorias, menuda pesadilla, en cuanto despierte llamo a Jared.

Nada más pensar eso se despertó, y más que asustado de mala leche, miró al niño le abrazó y le dejó ir a jugar.

-Has tardado 4 horas, se nota que cuanto más oscuridad, más tardas- le dijo Hodgins.

-Toma un poco de chocolate-le ofreció Remus.

-Necesito un teléfono-fue lo primero que dijo-luego os cuento.

Lo primero que hizo fueron dos llamadas siendo la primera a su hermano.

-¿Jared?-le preguntó.

-Dime Booth- oyó como contestación.

-Me gustaría quedar contigo para tomar un café, si puede ser.

-Estoy ocupado, pero dime.

-¿Sigues teniendo problemas de alcoholemia?

-Sabes que me metí en la AA, pero entiendo que te preocupes, llevo 7 meses limpios.

-Gracias, sigue así.

-¿Por qué la preocupación?

-Un mal sueño, nos vemos y llama de vez en cuando.

Tras eso y un poco más de charla insustancial colgó.

A Rebeca le mandó un sms de agradecimiento, si no hubiera estado tan tranquilo seguro que no hubiera podido superarlo.

Tras todo eso miró al resto y contó su experiencia. Los magos lo miraron apenados y le dijeron.

-Si tiene tectopalomita no podemos atravesarlo, aunque es algo muy raro, y apenas se usa, porque no tiene absolutamente ningún poro y parece palomitas, eso sí, es comestible. –Dijo Hodgins- por eso no pude encontrar a Régulus y empecé a estudiar tierra.

A todos les hizo mucha gracia este último comentario, pero era bueno saber.

-No os olvidéis que no somos superhéroes o dioses, simplemente tenemos magia—les dijo Sirius.

Bueno, a comer, que son horas, y seguro que los monstruitos tienen hambre.

Aunque al verlos ni hambre ni nada, habían hecho una tirolina rudimentaria y se lo pasaban en grande yendo de un árbol a otro, o les llamaban o no comerían.

Pero claro, el aviso de: "Hay pizza esperando" era demasiado bueno para esquivarlo.

Esa tarde acordaron que en dos días más irían los magos, y así, aunque para acabar empezaran el curso más tarde, no pasaría nada, pues iban adelantados, y las siguiente vacaciones ya entrarían todos juntos, solucionarían el problema y como regalo de cumpleaños irían de vacaciones reales.

Era una idea estupenda, ¿a quién no le gusta divertirse? Además tanto Hodgins como Brenan habían sido solicitados en Teotihuacán, y eran unas ruinas en las que podrían correr y divertirse, pues tienen muchas cosas curiosas, que por ahora seguirán siendo secretos, y también ir a las playas, así podrían jugar en el mar.


	22. 21 Los tres que quedan

Dislaimer: Nada de lo reconocible es mío...

Aviso: este capítulo está sin betear, espero que no se me haya escapado ninguna burrada.

Gracias a Fran, Smithback y 25 por comentar, me alegrasteis el día.

Dedicado a todos los lectores que ayer fue nuestro día, eso si...atrasado jejeje. Espero que os guste

* * *

><p>Los tres magos que iban a pasar, Remus, Severus y Sirius, estaban realmente nerviosos, sabían todo lo que podía hacer la magia negra, pero irían en ese orden, pues Remus era un hombre lobo y por ello luchaba con la magia negra todos los meses, cosa que le ayudaría.<p>

Severus aunque fue mortífago lo fue por poco tiempo, por eso sería el segundo, mientras que Sirius, aunque no entró en los mortífagos proviene de una alta casta de familia oscura, así que ha vivido con ella toda su infancia.

Lucius y Lovengood decidieron no pasar, el primero porque aún no estaba totalmente recuperado, y al estar tanto tiempo influenciado por una poción oscura seguramente empeoraría todo y Lovengood porque desde el inicio dijo que él no, gracias.

Así que todos se prepararon, aunque bueno, Remus se preparó como siempre hace para la luna llena, menos mal que en estos momentos estamos en nueva. Simplemente abrazó a los suyos durante un largo tiempo, habló y jugó con los niños, cosa que siempre le tranquilizaba y pasó una fogosa noche con su marido.

Al día siguiente, ya tranquilo y preparado, al menos más que le resto, pues vivía desde su más tierna infancia con ello, se introdujo en los recuerdos.

Afuera quedaba Sirius histérico, pues sabía que Remus había sufrido mucho, los niños esta vez jugaban a cosas mucho más tranquilas, pues el ánimo de Teddy no era el mejor, ya que estaba preocupado por su padre, sólo un poco, pues sabía que Harry le cuidaría.

Los muggles les miraban extrañados, ellos lo habían superado, y aunque les costó no era tan terrible, pero de repente pudieron ver a Remus intentando librarse del abrazo de Harry llorando aunque seguía dormido. Al ver esto, Sirius se abrazó muy fuerte a su pareja.

¿Qué estaba viendo Remus?

Se encontraba en el "Bosque prohibido" en Howarts con los niños, y vio venir a Frenky (creo que se llama así, no tengo internet cuando escribo, ¿lo puedes revisar?) acechando a los niños, intentó defenderlos con ayuda de su pequeño hijo, pero no pudo ser, así que mordió a Harry, a Parker, a Luna y Draco. Pobre niños ¿por qué a ellos?

No todo el mundo lo sabía, pero era muy difícil sobrevivir a la mordedura de licántropo, si, si sobrevives te vuelves un hombre lobo, pero sino, pasas una tortura inmensa antes de morir.

Vi sufrir a los niños, chillar de dolor, retorcerse, y él no podía hacer nada, tenía la poción que le permitía mantener la conciencia humana, la llamaban matalobos, peor aunque sus cachorros sufrieran no podía hacer nada. Enfadado, más de lo que nadie le hubiera visto en toda su vida, tanto con Sirius que no había aparecido, como con la manada que había escapado, se enfrentó al que le había condenado y ganó, lo mató y luego se puso a velar a los pequeños.

El bosque siempre cuenta sus secretos, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, si escuchas bien siempre te da la clave, así que se puso a escuchar para a ver cómo podía salvar a los pequeños, pero no, silencio.

¿Por qué está todo en silencio? Siempre hay susurros, puede ser que no te corresponda oírlos, pero siempre hay ruidos en el bosque. Y se acordó de lo que dijeron los científicos, en el fallo está la clave, ¿fallo? ¿fallo de qué? Recuerda que hace mucho tiempo le dijeron, busca siempre si hay algo que no cuadra y si es así, recuerda, no es realidad.

Había varias cosas, ahora que lo pensaba, un hombre lobo jamás podría matar a su creador, era una norma no escrita, te podías revelar, no reconocerlo, pero nunca jamás matarlo. El bosque no susurraba, ni se oían el resto de animales, y los niños no se habían defendido, y tenían defensas y u nos colgantes que les impedían el ataque. Además que todas las lunas llenas Sirius le acompañaba con la manada, todas y cada una de ellas. Tuviera que ir desde el punto planetario que hiciera falta.

El pánico no le había dejado ver todas esas cosas, respiró hondo, como cada vez que se alteraba en su estado lobo y dijo como siempre decía: Soy un lobo, soy un hombre y la luna llena llega y se va, pero esto no me afecta.

Miró al cielo, y vio otra incongruencia, la luna no era llena, era nueva.

Tras darse cuenta también de esto, todo se volvió borroso y desapareció, tal como había dicho a Booth, Harry le comentó:

-Lo siento Remus, pero tienes que pasar otraaaa….

Oyéndolo, le vio alejarse, irse, y se preparó mentalmente. Respiró hondo, y abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en el colegio, ¿Qué todo le iba a pasar en el cole? Y estaba dando clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras a sus retoños.

Todo iba perfecto, eso era un sueño pero ¿Cómo Dumbledore no había intentado intervenir? Le pareció extraño, pero bueno.

Al acercarse el mediodía Severus se le acercó con una copa, y con sus ojos muertos y su cara de asco le dijo: Tu poción.

Una vez que se la dio desapareció por uno de los miles de corredores del castillo.

Al llegar la noche fue a la casa de los gritos, aunque sabía que con la poción no hacía falta, y pudo ver como los niños se despedían hasta el día siguiente.

Al salir del pasadizo que unía esta cabaña al jardín del castillo pudo ver a los niños en la lontananza, cerca de la entrada, pero, como su cambio había sido más rápido de lo normal, y la poción no estaba funcionando, les atacó, fuertemente, en la entrada del propio castillo.

¡Un momento! Pensó en alto, aquí hay algo mal, el lobo jamás ataca a su manada.

Al decir esto los niños se levantaron y sonrieron, y de pronto se despertó.

Abrazó muy fuerte a Harry, y le dijo

-Eres manada, y el lobo protege a la manada, sobre todo a los cachorros, no los ataca.

-Lo sé, pero es tu mayor miedo- le contestó- que el lobo actúe por su cuenta. Realmente no puedes llegar a un trato con él.

-No lo sé, nunca me lo había planteado- le dijo sinceramente y le prometió- lo pensaré.

Tras esto Harry se fue a jugar con el resto de los niños mientras Remus les preguntaba al resto.

-Severus, ¿existe una poción para que el lobo ataque a los suyos?

-Existe, pero está prohibida, es peor que usar las tres imperdonables, esa poción vuelve a cualquiera lo contrario. Va a atacar lo que más quiere proteger. Además para que funcione tienes que matar a un fénix y un unicornio, cosa que es imperdonable para tu alma, tanto así, que prácticamente todos los que la han hecho, se han convertido en dementores.

-Ten cuidado con Dumbledore, una de ellas es que te obligaba a darme esa poción.

-¿Sabéis si se puede hablar con el lobo y no usar más pociones?- preguntó al resto

-Psicológicamente hablando debería funcionar, entiendo que es como un trastorno de personalidad, con dos personalidades muy marcadas. Las personas con ese trastorno, pueden tener a las dos personalidades encontradas, que sería lo que tienes ahora, o aliadas para un bien común, que sería a través de pactos. Es algo muy común.

-Es como dice Sweets- añade Lucius- pero buscaré más información en la biblioteca, que como trajimos todas las bibliotecas Black y Malfoy estoy seguro que funcionaría, sino lo haremos funcionar.

-¿Cómo fue el origen de los hombres lobo?- preguntó intrigada Brenan- no he encontrado ninguna información al respecto, y los mitos y leyendas, no me fio.

-Pues,….

Los magos se quedaron confusos, nunca se lo habían planteado ¿por qué un hombre lobo y no un hombre fénix o un hombre unicornio o un hombre león?

Sabían que los centauros y sirenas habían sido experimentos genéticos a través de la magia, como si dijéramos una evolución paralela, pero ellos estaban siempre cambiados.

-No tenemos ni idea- contestó pro el resto Hodgins- es un misterio que podemos intentar averiguar.

-Gracias, además ahí puede estar la clave- sonrió la doctora de nuevo.

Aunque había sido un trance de cuatro horas, como el de Booth, jugaron y descansaron el resto del día.

El día siguiente el que se tuvo que preparar fue Severus, el adusto profesor se pasó medio día haciendo lo que más le relajaba en el mundo, pociones.

Y por la tarde la segunda y tercera cosa que más le relajaba, jugar al ajedrez con su amigo Lucius, y ver como Sirius se convertía en media gallina, la parte de abajo, el pelo rosa y el pico de loro. Es decir, una guerra de bromas con el merodeador más agresivo, para ésta, todos estuvieron observando, pues ambos eran muy creativos y así, pasaron la tarde riendo.

Nadie podrá olvidar la cara de Severus cuando Sirius tomó una nuez y su conjunto bien escogido se convirtió en un vestido del festival de Venecia con máscara y rulos incluidos, fue un cuadro, no podían parar de reír.

Eso sí, Cam fue lo suficientemente aguda para coger una cámara de fotos que habían encantado y sacarle fotos a absolutamente todo. Iban para el álbum, pero además se iban a reír mucho en el futuro.

Esa noche, para ir a dormir, hizo algo que sorprendió a muchos, pero no a los que conocía de hace tiempo. Como siempre que estaba nervioso, necesitaba como los niños pequeños, dormir con alguien que le abrazara y le diera seguridad, todos los que conocían esa faceta suya, la respetaban y esperaban a ver a quien escogería esta noche.

Les daba igual, la guerra les había unido, y Harry más, hubo otro tiempo que se burlaban por eso, pero todos sabían lo importante que es sentirse bien y protegido al dormir.

Así se acercó a Sweets en la cena y le preguntó.

-¿Podrías dormir conmigo hoy?- al decir esto un pequeño sonrojo se le vio en la cara.

Los científicos se extrañaron de la petición y el psicólogo se sonrojó muchísimo y se aterró, ¿ni siquiera se habían dado un beso y ya quería ir hasta el final?

-No es nada- les comentó Lucius- simplemente quiere compañía, pero nada más.

Sweets se atrevió a levantar la vista y mirarlo, y pudo ver como apartaba la mirada para aguantar unas lágrimas contenidas por el miedo al rechazo.

-¿Sólo dormir?- le preguntó.

-Sólo dormir- confirmó el susodicho.

-Entonces vale.

Hubo gente mal pensada, pero simplemente al llegar al cuarto del severo maestro se cambiaron a sus pijamas, o camisón en el caso del mago, y se acostaron. Se abrazaron, Sweets le dio un beso en la mejilla y durmieron así toda la noche.

Bueno, quien dice toda la noche dice a ratos, porque aunque al mayor le fue la mejor medicina para dormir, y durmió del tirón, Sweets no podía dejar de pensar la suerte que tenía, y aunque intentó quedarse despierto no hubo manera, eso sí, al ser la primera vez que dormía con alguien, cada vez que se movía, decía algo en sueños o así, se despertaba. De todas formas, prefería seguir durmiendo con él.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos, aunque por diferentes razones, se quería levantar. De todas formas, hubo que hacerlo y empezar el día.

¿Qué vería ahora Severus? ¿Cuál sería su mayor miedo?

Al hombre adusto se le notaba los nervios, no superficialmente pero se le veía que hacía las cosas más conscientemente que los otros días, mostrando o así su nerviosismo.

Al entrar en el sueño estaba aterrado, estuvo a punto de pedir que alguien fuera con él, pero a la vez quería mostrar que sería capaz de vencer sus miedos. Que eran muchos, pues el haber sido espía no ayudaba a tranquilizarle en absoluto.

Al caer se vio envuelto en una nueva conspiración, estaba en el colegio dando clases, como siempre, y de repente alguien vino chillando de que había encontrado muerta a la gata de Flinch, al verla miraron la escritura que había encima "Temed sangre sucias, habéis desatado la ira del heredero de Slythering".

Lo que le faltaba. Al poner eso todo empezaron a suponer que era alguien de su casa y por ello los demás profesores le empezaron a molestar lo que más podían, por ejemplo la de adivinación le predecía la muerte cada vez que lo veía, cosa que por otro lado no le molestaba demasiado, pero se había encargado de incomodar a sus alumnos.

Este cabeza de casa siempre se ha desvivido por sus alumnos, puesto que siempre supuso que jamás tendría pareja e hijos. Así que para él esos niños malcriados eran como sus hijos.

En este caso, aunque no se acordaba de los demás ni de ese tiempo en estados unidos si se acordaba de un muggle que había conocido, curiosamente igualito igualito a Sweets. Lo malo es que ese chico estaría de visita ese fin de semana y estaba un poco nervioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El viernes a la noche llegó y con ello su angustia por la no llegada de su visita. ¿Qué le habría pasado? De repente le llaman de la enfermería

-Snape.

-Dígame enfermera, ¿necesita más pociones?

-Sé que no debo importunarlo pero necesito saber si estaba esperando a alguien

-¿Por? –preguntó de manera suspicaz, no le gustaba nada lo metiches que eran tanto la enfermera como el director.

-Porque tengo aquí a alguien que no soy capaz de reconocer, ni nade de por aquí sabe qué hacía.

-Déjeme pasar- contestó asustado metiéndose en la chimenea

Al salir en la enfermería pudo ver a su amor, el que era su amor, totalmente sin vida. No estaba petrificado como el resto sino muerto. Toda la gente que él apreciaba moría injustamente, lo sabía y aun así se arriesgó.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó al borde de la desesperación.

-No sabemos, se lo encontraron muertos los alumnos y lo trajeron para ver que le pasaba, aunque en donde lo encontraron apareció una inscripción.

"Nadie está a salvo del heredero, temblad"

Y Severus hizo realmente eso, temblar, más pérdidas, siempre perdía a la gente, se agachó y se abrazó a sí mismo. Es más, resulta que aunque poca gente lo supiera él era lo comúnmente llamado mestizo y sabía de al menos 4 chicos en su casa que se podría llamar herederos de los muggles, todos corrían peligro.

-¿Por qué no han mandado a la gente a casa?-preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

-Hay que hacer limpieza, Severus- le contestó Albus.- los sangre-sucias y media-sangres no tienen cabida en mi colegio. Así que he soltado un basilisco.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-Sí, sí, y tiene órdenes de no dejar ni a los profesores, no sé por qué me parece que hay dos sangre-sucias. Que tengas un buen día.

Severus estaba que no se lo creía, había sobrevivido a una cruel guerra haciendo de doble espía, a las burlas, a la humillación e ¿iba a morir por no ser sangre limpia? ¡Que les dieran!

Una vez muerto su amor, lo primero era salvar a los alumnos, con cuidado se fue a cada una de las salas empezando por Slythering y fue avisando a los alumnos que debían partir a casa, todos se habían asustado mucho pero en su casa, los mayores habían arrinconado a éstos y parecía que les estaban preparando para el sacrificio.

Esto era una pesadilla, una total y absoluta pesadilla, se volvió espía para salvar a la gente y no podía soportar ver las injusticias ni la muerte de los inocentes.

Cuando lo vieron llegar le pidieron que los matara o se los diera la monstruo, pero contrariamente algo que pensaban se volvió a sus propios alumnos y dándoles polvos flu a sus alumnos dijo, salvar al resto y corred

Mientras recibía un montón de maldiciones aunque muchas de ellas oscuras de repente le empezó a doler la cabeza, y empezó a oír…recuerda…los sueños pueden parecer reales… pero no lo son…no les dejes vencer…

Y sintió algo cálido que le abrazaba, llorando y temblando practicó la oclumancia, despejó la mente y empezó a repetir, es un sueño, no es real, esto no está pasando. Así el dolor dejó de suceder, después los rayos que le llegaban se paralizaron y por último, todo se volvió borroso y desapareció.

-Gracias Harry- le dijo al niño abrazándolo- no lo habría conseguido sin ti.

-Aún queda uno, pero seguro que no es tan malo- contestó éste intentando animarlo.

Todo volvió a desaparecer y usó la oclumancia para proteger su mente.

De repente se encontró en un cementerio aunque con la convicción de que algo fallaba, estaba allí viendo renacer a su antiguo señor, lo que le supondría otra vez el volver a ser espía y muertes, matanzas, pero …había un fallo. Estaba Régulus allí, y eso no era correcto, aferrándose a eso, se ancló y consiguió salir de él más o menos indemne. Y se despertó.

Al despertarse los demás le contaron que le habían visto retorcerse de dolor y tenía una gran cara de pánico mientras se abrazaba muy fuerte a Harry, al ver a Sweets le cogió y abrazó con desespero. No podía soportar lo que había visto en su sueño.

Todos se dieron cuenta que necesitaría cuidados y mimos para sobrellevarlo y los niños se encargaron de dárselos con cualquier excusa. Así el profesor estuvo jugando con ellos, cosa rara en él, y al anochecer tras contar lo ocurrido volvió a pedir a Sweets que durmiera con él. Sabía que no iba a soportar despertarse sólo en algún tiempo.

Por otra parte el psicólogo estaba encantado, no pensó que fuera así, pero se había sentido más relajado que nunca.

Ahora sólo quedaba uno, Sirius, antes que el propio Harry.

Para ello hubo otra guerra de bromas bastante inusual y muchos mimos de su familia. Menuda preparación, eso sí, miedo le daba aunque tenía claro que iba a ver.

Y por supuesto eso vio, la realidad alternativa donde había ido sólo tras Peter, dejando a Harry atrás y así, vivía el infierno en vida que es Azcaban, donde todos los días, al menos dos veces al día, los dementores pasaban haciéndole ver escenas horribles de todo lo vivido, le habían quitado a su Remus, a su Harry, Teddy no había nacido y Remus aunque le liberaran no le iba a creer, primero estaba el cachorro.

Al cabo de un tiempo, ya no sabía cuánto, fue por allí el ministro de magia y le dejó ver lo que se estaba perdiendo, salía en primera página el premio a los Weasley, dándose cuenta de que Peter estaba libre, libre y a salvo de los malditos dementores.

Eso le dio que pensar, algo estaba mal, por muy de una familia poderosa que fuera ¿qué hacía el ministro en su celda? Nunca iban a visitar a nadie, y eso que había tenido a su padre, era un error, y si había un error habría más.

Se fijó por el pequeño ventanuco que había en lo alto, y escuchó, sabía que buscar, cosas que no cuadraran, ¿qué no lo hacía? Había luna llena en pleno día, los lobos no aullaban y no se oía el mar… todo eso no cuadraba, así que se dijo, es "LA PESADILLA, debo despertar", se convenció de eso, y tal como se convenció lo hizo.

Pero no despertó, vio a Harry, sentado, en medio de la nada, que le dijo:

-Gracias aunque aún queda una, por suerte podrás.

Volvió todo a desvanecerse y lo que vio fue a su hermano y a Remus morir, se sentí tan real, por suerte ya sabía que buscar y lo buscó y encontró.

Su hermano no era tan débil como para ser atrapado por un troll, y Remus, jamás viajaría solo, siempre con la manada, esos eran los fallos.

Se despertó y abrazó a su familia, a toda su familia.

Y por fin terminó el suplicio de los adultos, ahora tocaría hacer la modificación para todos poder ver lo de Harry y poder ayudarle. Por suerte, cada vez que alguien superaba sus miedos y su oscuridad estad disminuía considerablemente y apenas quedando ya un pequeño remanente. Pero claro, nunca se sabía lo que pudiera pasar.

Así que una vez todos repuestos se fueron preparando para la nueva circunstancia. Usarían una de las casas, en un lateral alejado del resto, mientras que los adultos que no pasaron la prueba y el resto de niños se irían a la casa contraria para estar más seguros, y se mantendrían en aquella zona, de este modo, el aviso sería un patronus.

Para finalizar este arduo y largo proceso, los niños y adultos que no entraran en las memorias, aprovecharían para preparar una fiesta de celebración, una gran y merecida fiesta, puesto que se ha realizado con mucho esfuerzo.

Anteriormente a ese día, los niños fueron a un parque de atracciones, con sus personajes de fantasía y ficción, sus, coches de choque, su música y su alegría, por supuesto en el tren de la bruja excusaron de ir, no merecía la pena pasar miedo. Subieron en todo y acabaron realmente agotados, fue un gran día, pero pronto, muy pronto tendrían mucho por lo que temer, aunque esperaban que no fuera tanto.

* * *

><p>Dejar un review no cuesta nada y a esta estresada autora le alegrais el día<p> 


	23. 22 Las memorias de Harry

Dislaimer: Nada de lo reconocible es mío y hay spoilers del último capítulo, lo aviso.

Antes de nada...**. FELIZ ENTRADA DE AÑO EN EL 2013** espero que el año que entra sea un año lleno de felicidad y alegría para todos.

Lo segundo siento muchísimo el retraso, pero la vida mundana se me llevaba el tiempo, eso sí, prometo continuar la historia, no dejarla, y no tardar otros 4 meses en publicar.

Gracias a todos los que han ido dándole a favoritos aún estar parada y han dejado comentarios diciendo que les gusta, realmente me animan y me alegran en día.

Ahora y sin más... a leer...espero que no os decepcione este largo y gran capítulo.

* * *

><p>Ya era lo último que tendrían que pasar antes de dar por finalizado todo, así que todos juntos entraron en las memorias.<p>

En este caso, y por primera vez, vieron como Harry fue abusado por sus tíos, lo que se ensañaban con él, tenía que hacer los quehaceres, sólo podía comer cuando le daban, no podía rechistar. Pudieron ver a un Harry de 3 años arrancando la maleza del jardín, y podando las rosas, a uno de cuatro haciendo el desayuno típico inglés y comiendo un mendrugo de pan. Y siempre, siempre durmiendo en la alacena bajo las escaleras.

Harry se sintió mal de que todos pudieran ver lo que había pasado y cuando estaba a punto de saltársele las lágrimas sintió un abrazo muy fuerte compartido tanto de su tío como de su padrino.

-Ya pasó- le susurró el padrino recordando cómo había llegado.

-Nunca te dejaremos- hizo lo propio su tío.

Se sintió más relajado y pudieron acabar de ver las memorias. Eso sí, lo último que vieron no les dejó buen sabor de boca a nadie, fue la última paliza, de una gran ballena, el señor, si se le puede llamar así, Durdley, que estaba totalmente borracho y se ensañaba con el pequeño niño.

Tras salir del recuerdo, todos se quedaron en trance. Así, se pudieron ver en el laboratorio del Jeffersonian donde todos se conocieron, estaban en un caso peliagudo. Un caso de los que son secretos y tienes que tener autorización. Cuando estaban analizando el cadáver en la mesa central sonó un móvil que cogió Sweets e inmediatamente después una bala le voló la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron anonadados, totalmente alucinados y miraron el agujero realizado, era limpio, totalmente preciso a la cabeza de la persona que cogiera el móvil, eso sólo lo podía hacer un francotirador.

El miedo de todos que era perder a la gente más querida se hacía presente, Harry había avanzado mucho en autoestima y en seguridad desde que era tratado por el psicólogo.

Severus estaba más amigable, seguro que sus alumnos no lo reconocerían, y se llevaba bien con sus enemigos jurados, Sirius y Remus.

Booth, temía que su pasado como francotirador afectara a los cerebrines, como él los llamaba eran buena gente y muy idealistas con respecto a su trabajo. Siempre buscando la verdad.

Los magos odiaban ver más gente morir, otra vez muertos ¿cuándo se acabaría?

Harry sentía que perdía el mundo por perder a su nuevo tío al que adoraba de esa manera.

Empezaron a recopilar pruebas, éstas apuntaban a un terreno de Booth, en medio de la nada, fueron allí la doctora y el mismo con uno de los magos. Que se dedicó a crear interferencias en los aparatos electrónicos dificultando así su localización.

Al entrar pudieron ver un lugar cerrado, con unas medidas especiales y un cadáver putrefacto de ciervo. Era una buena pista. Al intentar seguir las pistas hubo una bomba cuya explosión por poco los mata.

Volvieron al laboratorio donde ya habían descubierto que la bala había sido hecha a mano, del fabricante que era, y el perfil psicológico del francotirador.

Con esos datos, Booth pudo deducir que se trataba de su maestro, mentor y amigo con el que tantas veces se habían salvado en la guerra. Un francotirador de primera que ponía en riesgo la vida de sus amigos.

Además a través de una tarjeta que encontraron pudieron ver que se encontraba en el puerto, lógico por otra parte si quería escapar, así que fueron un mago con Booth para poder apresarlo.

Cuando estaban en ello y una vez inmovilizado vieron el error, la característica común de todos los sueños, en este el francotirador varias veces había desaparecido mostrando así que era mago.

Mentira, teniendo en cuenta que no había mostrado esa característica ni cuando le hubiera salvado la vida teniendo así una lesión de por vida.

Lo dijeron, todos lo vieron, y poco a poco se despertaron.

¡Habían vencido la magia negra!

Estaban contentos y agotados, pero un momento. Harry aún seguía. Tendría que vencer el o los miedos siguientes solo.

¿Cuáles serían los peores miedos de Harry? Uno seguro era el estar sólo y volver a casa de sus tíos, pero ¿habría más? Suponían que sí, pues los que tenían un pasado oscuro habían tenido más de un sueño.

Lo primero que vieron era como giraba la cara aterrado pero totalmente inmóvil… ¿qué estará viendo?

Entremos con él, Harry se veía en el Jeffersonian, Brenan le estaba mirando, mientras decía:

-"Varón, 7 años de edad, malnutrido. El desconocido 189 presenta características similares a millones de individuos, no hay características remarcables."

-¿Dónde se encontró?

-En las afueras, en asfalto, no hay ningún registro más.

-¿Qué ocultas? –decía Brenan mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Harry- ¿por qué nadie pregunta por ti? Por qué eres desconocido y está claro que no se preocupan ¿quién eres?

El caso seguía su curso, y nadie lo reclamaba, poco a poco consiguieron descubrir algo, una relación con una gente llamada los Black, éstos fueron allí, pero no reconocieron el retrato robot que había hecho Ángela, lo mismo pasó con los Dursleys, ¿qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Harry, ¿por qué nadie lo reconocía?

Al cabo del tiempo llegó Avalon, que era la adivina especial de Ángela, y empezó a decir que estaba allí y hablándole mirándole a las cuencas. Eso a Harry le pareció muy siniestro, pero le ayudó a darse cuenta que algo fallaba, aunque Bones miraba los huesos, no sólo miraba el cráneo, siempre miraba todo. Solían encontrar rastos hasta en las minúsculas partículas de los huesos, y sabía que Booth no se daría tan fácilmente por vencido.

Eso lo ayudó a despertarse de ese sueño en concreto y por ello entró en una bruma espesa, conseguida al irse difuminando poco a poco todo lo de alrededor, la bruma lo cubría todo y no le dejaba ver, se convirtió en una niebla, una niebla grisácea que impedía hacer nada, y a la vez que le dificultaba respirar, pero que clarificaba la mente. Aún quedaba una cosa más, pero esta vez no sería el ser olvidado, seguro que tenía que ver con sus tíos y esperaba que no fuera muy complicado.

Por fuera estaban preocupados pero al menos ya había dejado la rigidez mortal que le había acompañado, sabían que por desgracia le quedaba un sueño más, pero esta vez esperaban que fuera algo mejor.

¿Qué habría soñado? ¿Qué sería ahora? Suponían que al menos uno de los dos sueños tendría que ver con sus tíos pero esperaban que el primero no lo fuera… así que ahora quedaría la soledad y maltrato y frente a eso sí tenían algo que podría ayudar. La primera pista de que estaban en lo correcto fue cuando le vieron encogerse y apartarse, y justo después taparse la cara, justo como cuando llegó por primera vez al laboratorio, luego una pequeña relajación y vuelta a empezar el ciclo. Así que todos se pusieron alrededor y tanto su padrino como Hodgins lo abrazaron.

Habían acertado, Harry se encontraba en un lugar desolado, totalmente solitario, desértico, un páramo de esos que te entristecen con solo verlo. Sólo, lejos de cualquier signo de vida, no había agua, ni alimento, se iba a morir de hambre y sed, o de soledad, incluso de frío, puesto que estaba helado.

De repente, empezó a sentir calorcito en el cuerpo por unas zonas más que por otras, y empezó a recordar, estaba en el laboratorio, ya no estaba solo, tenía amigos y le trataban bien.

Así vio como todo se empezó a desfigurar, sólo tengo que creer, se decía, están todos aquí, conmigo y me quieren, hacía verdaderos esfuerzos de autoconvencimiento el pequeño, puedo hacerlo y mientras más lo decía, oía las voces que le incitaban a creer, tu puedes Harry, venga cielo, te quiero pequeño…

Cosas como esas se infiltraban en su pesadilla dándole opción a salir del mal sueño.

Así se despertó y se vio rodeado por las personas que quería, empezando a llorar de emoción sin posibilidad de parar. Los demás pudieron ver una voluta de humo negro diluyéndose en el aire, haciendo un intento de vuelta y un puff final. Muy extraño.

Estaban todos allí, abrazándolo y animándolo, con unas sonrisas en las caras que expresaban felicidad, la felicidad de verle de nuevo bien.

Y la fiesta, cómo fue la fiesta, había globos, una piscina de pelotas, karaoke, chuches, medianoches, de todo lo que podemos esperar en una fiesta infantil. Por supuesto no había payasos, aunque todos sabemos el porqué, seguro que Booth lo agradecerá.

Se alargó toda la tarde y parte de la noche, siendo ese viernes un gran día para recordar. El mal se había vencido, como en todas las películas americanas.

El fin de semana lo aprovecharon para ir al bosque a disfrutar de la naturaleza, en un paraje totalmente idílico y donde todos podían correr, hacer el indio e incluso magia, pues nadie los iba a ver. Fue fantástico para acabar el verano.

El lunes siguiente empezaron de nuevo las clases, ya había acabado toda la diversión, pero aunque empezaron un poco más tarde que el resto, rápidamente pudieron ponerse al día, y como siempre el grupito, destacaba por demás.

Pronto volverían las vacaciones, las fiestas, y lo celebrarían por todo lo alto, ya tiempo habría de preocuparse por las cosas cuando llegaran, aún faltaban un tiempo para volver a Inglaterra, mientras tanto, se prepararían, se informarían e irían viendo como lo encararían al llegar.


	24. 23 El tiempo pasa

Dislaimer: tanto Bones como Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este capítulo es corto, si, pero empieza una nueva etapa.

Gracias a los que pese a mi tardanza (aunque he cumplido con lo del mes) me seguís cada capítulo y a los nuevos que me agregasteis como favorita.

Espero que os guste

* * *

><p>El Tiempo pasa realmente rápido cuando nos lo pasamos con la gente que queremos y cuando hacemos cosas que nos gustan. Así esos dos años que faltaban para volver a Inglaterra pasaron realmente rápido, y en ellos los merodeadores junior se hicieron con la gente, y aunque no consiguieron grandes logros académicos, pues no era lo importante, sabían perfectamente todo lo que tenían que hacer.<p>

Aprendieron artes marciales, con las que se defendían, pintura, cosa que les encantaba y les daba la opción de expresarse libremente, pociones, con el adusto profesor cada vez que tenían vacaciones, mejoraron sus relaciones y se volvieron cada vez más amigos y con la autoestima más alta. Realmente eran geniales, lo malo es que eran un grupo cerrado, más que eso, hermético, y aunque se llevaban bien con todo el mundo, pues eran unas personas bastante amistosas, nadie podía sacar nada de ellos.

Las excursiones al campo seguían, y allí aprovecharon para hacer acampadas, ver la naturaleza en su máximo esplendor y reconocer plantas y animales en las zonas donde iban.

Por desgracia no viajaron a lugares muy exóticos aunque Brenan intentó llevarlos a una investigación que tuvo que hacer en una isla al otro lado del océano, donde se encontró a un grupo de personas a las que les molestó la investigación antropológica, aún así, todos se habían convertido en una gran familia, con sus pequeñas discusiones, sus sorpresas, sus alegrías, todo era muy normal, sobre todo de puertas para fuera.

En ese tiempo, las cosas en el mundo mágico seguían igual, bueno, si descontáramos que había un grupo cada vez más numeroso de personas en contra de una de las eminencias del mundo mágico, que aparecía en los cromos de las ranas ce chocolate, y se llamaba Albus Dumbledore, que se libró de la espada de Damocles desdoblándose, y seguía intentado hacer de las suyas. Los globin se pusieron furiosos pero el grupo de magos les advirtió de todo lo que se jugaban así que estaban poco a poco planeando la caída de uno de los grandes señores de la magia, bueno si se puede llamar así. Había una fecha, el 21 de diciembre de 2012, que con escusa del cambio de era, iban a realizar un cambio de situación, lo primero, como globin que eran, iban a realizar una alteración mágica provocando que ese mago en concreto y todos los que le habían ayudado en su propósito de dañar a Harry se convirtieran en muggles, lo que más odiaban.

Y por supuesto no tendrían acceso a nada de nada de lo que eran propietarios gracias a la magia, pero eso no implicaría que no supieran que lo podían tener, todo lo contrario, lo sabrían, lo podrían ver, pero no podrían ni acercarse, era algo peor que ser mugles, lo siguiente hacia abajo en el escalón mágico.

Además tendría la venganza que consideraran oportuna la gente mágica, los grandes lores que estaban allí presentes, y para suplantar la falta que habían cometido los globin no previniendo el que se pudiera librar de la espada de Damocles, sólo les pedían colaboración en el futuro, los globin estaban encantados, pues ya lo pensaban hacer aunque no se los pidieran siempre que fuera conveniente para ellos, aunque por supuesto suponían que era su lealtad veraz y sin restricciones lo que estaban exigiendo.

Al llegar el año donde los niños cumplían los 11 años decidieron irse en verano a Inglaterra para preparar todo para el inicio del curso, aunque en estos momentos pudieran entrar en cursos bastante avanzados de magia, realmente iban a sorprender, o no , pues habían acordado que se harían los inocentes y los niños bueno durante los dos primeros años, cosa que los adultos dudaban, seguro que se las apañaban para que les adelantaran cursos hasta el año que realmente les correspondía, si siempre eran iguales, bastaba para que les dijeras una cosa para que hicieran la contraria.

Habían acordado que a partir de ese año aprenderían latín, cosa que ya no se daba pero que era esencial para darle mayor poder a los hechizos, puesto que se hacían en esa lengua, y aprovechando la coyuntura el gallego oral y el castellano serían aprendidos. Años posteriores también se les añadirían rumano, que es la lengua de los vampiros, y francés, que lo hablan los elfos por excelencia, siempre intentando no olvidar que tenían que comprobar que profecía se cumplía, aunque fuera la que fuera ellos siempre iban a apoyar al pequeño Harry y sus amigos.

Las relaciones de los adultos no habían cambiado mucho, habían avanzado todos, pero en general las parejas ya estaban determinadas, quedaba sólo Zack, pero era difícil, ¿quién estaría dispuesto a estar con una persona tan racional y tan lista como él? Era mono, sí, pero como el resto del grupo era especial, y había que buscar a alguien realmente bueno para él. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos le habían conocido algún novio y alguna novia, por lo que sabían que no se fijaba en el exterior, pero nadie les había convencido ni a él tampoco.

Así como decía al principio el tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta llegar el tiempo en que iba a llegar a enfrentarse a los horocrux, y a la realidad que siempre temieron y para la que se estuvieron preparando.

* * *

><p>Hasta el mes que viene.<p>

¿Qué os pareció?

¿Cómo repartiríais a los pequeños en Howarts?


	25. 24 Llegando a Inglaterra

Dislaimer: Ni bones, ni Harry potter son míos. Una pena.

Gracias a Pandora0000 y kaname lin-chan por sus comentarios, que sepáis que me hacen muchísima ilusión. También agradezco a toda esa gente que este mes me ha agregado a favoritos, es increíble, en serio.

Espero que os guste, ya va quedando menos para llegar al final. Es mi primer intento con descripciones de sitios, espero que no resulte demasiado decepcionante.

Sin más... A leer. ( por cierto, Dobby está Ooc)

* * *

><p>La llegada al país británico por nuestro amigos es de todo menos romántica, delicada, sencilla, y alegre. Amaneció una mañana con niebla en la urbanización, un día triste, pero a la vez alegre, en poco tiempo se iban a separar de los niños durante todo el año escolar, que era lo que pasaba cada vez que iban a Howarts puesto que es un internado de magos, y los adultos tampoco podrían estar tan a menudo en el mismo lugar que los científicos, aunque por supuesto, la chimenea tendría un buen uso y ya estaban pensando en acondicionar una salida "legal" del colegio, bueno, más bien, varios lugares por donde se pudieran escapar en el caso de que las cosas se pusieran complicadas, que mientras Dumbledore estuviera por ahí pasaría.<p>

Gustoso Severus cedería la chimenea de su despacho, aunque lo más probable es que estuviera monitoreada, o eso creía, pues la paranoia del grupo de amigos había subido considerablemente, se volvieron todos bastante maniáticos.

Para no levantar ampollas decidieron que aunque el proceso era mucho más largo, todos irían en avión hasta Inglaterra para así poder asentarse y mudarse a la nueva localización, al menos de manera provisional, tras lo que los magos establecerían conexiones que todos podrían utilizar sin necesidad de la magia.

Como decía el día amaneció triste y gris en América, lo que podría también asociarse al sentimiento que tenían todos, iban a dejar un lugar donde habían sido bastante felices y libres, y por supuesto, Flawers los había adoptado a todos, aunque había decidido quedarse en el lugar con los muggles para darles una mayor protección, así se lo explicó de nuevo a través de Harry.

Todos le habían cogido mucho cariño al fénix, que lentamente había curando sus heridas morales que había sufrido, y que cada vez se le veía más grande, más hermoso y más feliz.

Cogieron el avión, donde algunos magos que no querían perderse la experiencia pasaron bastante miedo al comprobar que era de metal, ¿cómo algo tan pesado podía volar? Claro que nunca se habían plantearon por qué ellos podían volar con escobas, pues la magia para ellos era simplemente magia.

El viaje fue tedioso, realmente agotador. Durante 10 horas en las que al menos les pusieron películas y les dejaron pasear, pues no por nada iban en primera clase, estuvieron encerrados en el avión, sin mucho que hacer. Cosa que realmente no aportó nada positivo a los nervios de algún pasajero que acabó llamando a la azafata para quejarse.

Los que más cansados estaban fueron los pequeños, pues no les dejaron jugar como ellos querían y tras un muy enfadado: "Niños, no pueden estar aquí. ¿Quieren que esté haciendo guardia?" de una muy severa azafata no les quedó más remedio que sentarse y portarse bien. Aunque por supuesto no dejaron de preguntar constantemente a los ingleses.

-¿Cómo es Londres? – pues era donde se iban a quedar.

-Veréis que es una ciudad parecida a Washington pero mucho más pequeña- contestó tranquilamente Sirius.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer al llegar?- preguntó Parker curioso.

-Descansar- le contestó su padre. –El viaje, aunque no lo parezca nos agota, descansaremos un rato en casa de los Black y después iremos a conocer los alrededores.

-¿Podemos ir a Stonghene? – Preguntó Luna- acabo de leer un libro de las leyendas de allí y me parece interesante.

- No hoy, puede que el fin de semana- le contestó su padre- ten en cuenta que empieza el verano, pero al llegar tendremos que acomodarnos.

-Las hadas me dijeron que no íbamos con el resto. ¿Es cierto pá?- preguntó abatida mirando a Lucius.

-Vamos a mi casa, perdón, a nuestra casa, ya está acomodada y verás que te encanta, pequeña- le contestó su padre con cariño.

-Te enseñaré todo lo que dejé en mi cuarto, verás cómo te gusta, Lunita- le animó Draco.

Pues desde hacía unos meses Lucius y Lovengood habían vuelto a su relación, eran novios, pero los pequeños les llamaban pá a Lucius y papi a Lovengood, admitiendo así su aceptación.

-Yo tampoco me quedo sería muy sospechoso- comentó Severus y girándose, tomando una gran cantidad de valor que ni siquiera sabía que tenía le preguntó a Sweets- ¿Te apetece venir conmigo?

El mago se quedó completamente avergonzado y colorado, los amigos intentaron disimular la emoción que este gesto les implicaba y Sweets no paraba de hacer una gran o con la boca sin salir de su asombro, aún así respondió.

-Me encantaría. – bajó los ojos y sonrió.

-¡Bien!- exclamaron los niños al tiempo. Pues estaban muy contentos por ellos, que veían que se querían pero no arrancaban.

-El resto nos repartiremos entre las casas Black y Potter. Usareis la mansión ¿no?- preguntó directamente Jack.

-Por supuesto- contestó Remus-, sabes que es mucho más segura que el resto de las casa por mucho fidelio que pongas. Además ambas están conectadas.

-¿Ya diste aviso a los elfos, Jack?- preguntó Lucius que no se había perdido en la conversación.

-Se me olvidó- lució un poco avergonzado Jack.- Ahora le llamo: "Sissy"

Tras unos segundos un sonoro "pop" sonó mientras hacía su aparición una pequeña elfina, que no debería tener más de 40 años, enfundada en un vestido rosa vaporoso y con una trenza en forma de diadema que nada más llegar se quedó mirando fijamente a Jack, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro y exclamó:

-¡Amo! Sissy sabía que estaba bien, pero Sissy no sabe por qué el amo Jack no llamaba a su elfina. Sissy es una elfina buena.-

Y sin más abrazó a Jack muy fuerte, mientras lloraba sonoramente.

-Sissy le echa de menos al amo, Sissy quiere saber qué quiere que haga el amo Jack.

Y seguía y seguía, a todos les emocionó aunque tanto Sirius como Severus y Lucius se sorprendieron del comportamiento de la elfina, pues ninguno se comportaba así.

-Tranquila, Sissy- le dijo Jack agachándose y acariciándole el pelo- ahora vuelvo a casa, y quiero que tengáis todo preparado para dentro de 12 horas ¿puede ser?

-Lo que el amito quiera, -dijo la pequeña elfina mientras se tranquilizaba para poder desaparecer, contenta de tenerle de vuelta en casa.

-Por cierto Sissy, aquí tenemos nuestras cosas, - siguió mientras le daba una cajita con todas las cosas encogidas- agrándalas y ve acomodando las nuestras. – siguió mientras le mostraba las que tendría que arreglar.

-Muy bien amito, se hará así. ¿Envió las que tienen escudo a sus propias mansiones? –Dijo mientras se fijaba que había tres baúles encogidos con escudos.

-Gracias Sissy- le contestó Jack. – Eso sería de gran ayuda.

Con un sonoro "pop" similar al que apareció la elfina desapareció.

El resto de magos miraron con el gesto de una ceja arqueada a Jack esperando explicaciones.

-Fue nuestra nana, tanto de James como mía, y seguro que ni lo vio, pero fue la que más sufrió por no poder esconderse con James, pues iba a ser la niñera de Harry.- comentó Jack.- Es muy cariñosa y siempre le hemos permitido esas muestras de afecto.

El resto aceptó que era muy eficiente, y seguro que con el cariño que hablaba Jack era como alguien más de la familia. Además todo el mundo mágico sabía que aunque personas bondadosas en extremo, los Potter son una familia de unas excentricidades superiores, se supone que solo comparables a las de los Lovengood.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, tampoco le dimos orden a Dobby- comentó Lucius en alto.- ¡Dobby!

Con otro "pop" apareció un elfo, que en este caso llevaba un almohadón por vestimenta y nada más aparecer hizo una gran reverencia.

-Bueno verle amo, Dobby está aquí. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-Quiero que prepares la casa para los cuatro, recuerda abrir el cuarto de Luna y adecentarlo.- le ordenó claramente Lucius.

-¿El cuarto rosa o amarillo, Amo?- preguntó el elfo preocupado por sus labores. – Ya Sissy nos avisó a Kreacher a Tuto y a mí sobre que volvían al dejarnos los baúles y se han empezado a preparar los dormitorios. Pero Dobby no sabía para la pequeña amita que dormitorio era.

-Escoge tú.- le dijo Lucius a Luna.

-El que esté más cerca de los árboles y jardines. – contestó la niña.

-El verde bosque entonces. – contestó nuestro pequeño amigo.

-No preparéis cena, pues llegaremos para el desayuno.

-De acuerdo amo, buen día amo.- y con un "pop" desapareció.

-Muy efectiva tu elfina- comentó sorprendido Severus a Jack.- nunca creí el día que Dobby trabajara sin que se le solicitara expresamente.

Jack simplemente esbozó una sonrisa contemplativa.

-Entonces excusaré de llamar a Kreacher, la verdad es que le encanta hablar con mi madre y eso me repugna.

Todos siguieron tranquilamente como si nada, pues estaban solos en primera clase, lo que les daba gran libertad, ya que al indicarles a las azafatas que requerían de un momento a solas rápidamente se fueron y pudieron hacer esos arreglos para su estancia.

Al llegar a Inglaterra no les decepcionó, el día estaba lluvioso, y con una niebla baja, la gente iba con sus gabardinas a todos lados, y sería poco decir que era como una estampa típica.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y estaban todos reventados, pero de un aeropuerto, con toda la seguridad que tienen no te puedes desaparecer, y menos si lo que quieres es pasar desapercibido, así que se fueron al estacionamiento de taxis a alquilar uno.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver un minibús con las ventanas tintadas y un cartel que decía Bienvenidos Potter y cía. La verdad Sissy había pensado en todo.

Este microbús era un servicio especial alquilable y Jack para dar una sorpresa a sus amigos le había dado una nota a Sissy durante el abrazo para que lo alquilara, ahorrándose así los interminables atascos, pues era similar al autobús noctámbulo.

Al subir vieron que era tan cómodo como parecía, y el conductor les preguntó.

-¿Por qué orden les dejo?

-Primero ve por la mansión Snape, sigue por la mansión Malfoy y después ¿Black y Potter o Potter y Black?- preguntó Remus mientras miraba a Jack.

-Ambos niños están agotados, ¿qué te parece la vuestra y de allí llegamos nosotros a casa?- preguntó el científico.

-Genial. No me fio mucho de Kreacher- comentó en bajo Sirius.

Así a velocidad de vértigo por la campiña inglesa llegaron a un lugar cuya verja ponía: "Campo de pruebas, no te adentres" – donde se apeó Severus y un temeroso Sweets.

Estaban en medio de la nada, y el mago ¿decía que era su casa? No sabía si podría soportarlo, esperaba que se hubieran equivocado, aunque no lo parecía.

Como era lo normal Sweets pudo disfrutar de ver cómo una vez que pasó con Severus la verja, una típica casa inglesa aparecía ante sus ojos. No era muy grande pero sí bastante mejor que lo que se había imaginado.

Lovengood, Lucius y los niños se bajaron en la siguiente parada, que era un castillo en ruinas, que dejaba de estarlo una vez estaban dentro, pero como todos ya habían estado allí, simplemente se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, iban a desayunar y dormir todo lo que quedaba de día. Al menos los adultos que estaban agotados y viendo a los niños que se caían y tropezaban con sus pies también.

Siguieron los Black, donde sólo se bajó la familia, pues el elfo principal aunque muy servicial tenía un gran defecto y era insultar a todo aquel que no le pareciera digno de estar en la mansión.

Por último llegaron los que quedaban a un páramo, donde había simplemente una choza abandonada, que incluso podría inspirar los cuadros de pintores de la campiña, y produciría gran melancolía con el amarillo del verano.

Los muggles no dijeron nada, pero sus caras fueron como desesperantes, se estaban acercando mucho y la casa no cambiaba, aunque Jack les aseguró que no tenían que preocuparse. Los niños también miraban raro, como diciendo: "Tío, te has pasado" frase que habían oído hace relativamente poco y les había gustado.

Entraron en la choza y estaba tan destrozada como parecía, un camastro con una pata torcida, un armario con las puertas rotas en la pared, una chimenea llena de escombro y una sartén en el hogar. ¿Esa era la famosa mansión Potter? ¿Dónde se iban a quedar?

Jack a lo suyo, disfrutando de las caras de sus amigos y discretamente hizo unas fotos. Tras eso, tocó unas cuantas piedras y movió el armario dejando entrever una puerta. Y se acercó para abrirla, todos le miraron extrañados mientras Jack atravesaba la puerta sin decir nada.

Le siguieron y al atravesar la puerta todo cambió. Jack por supuesto seguía haciendo fotos emocionado por haber podido sorprenderles tanto. Pues pensó que tras haber visto Narnia en el avión todos se darían cuenta. Ese Lewis era muy amigo de la familia y de la ilusión de entrada había sacado la idea.

Ante ellos se abría un bosque encantado, unas hadas y unicornios se acercaron a saludarles mientras se acercaban a la gran mansión o castillo que se veía al fondo.

Los faroles naturales iluminaban un camino marcado por margaritas y flores amarillas, se podían oír los pájaros cantando en los árboles y el sonido de la brisa entre las hojas. Realmente se respiraba paz en los terrenos de la mansión.

Tras caminar un poco, llegaron a un gran Castillo, en cuya puerta se podía ver el escudo de Gryffindor y un lema: "El honor y el valor se llevan en el corazón"

Entraron y pudieron apreciar un gran recibidor con grandes cortinajes rojos que a los pequeños les hizo recordar a la película Anastasia con su salón de baile. Y de ahí a través de una gran escalinata llegaron a un comedor, donde estaba preparado el desayuno, con un montón de viandas, desayunaron e inmediatamente después se fueron repartiendo en las habitaciones que se les fue mostrando.

Nadie dijo nada, pues todo el mundo estaba mudo de la sorpresa que les deparó el lugar, obviamente no se lo habían esperado.

Al día siguiente, o en dos días irán al callejón Diagon y en poco tiempo más Howarts. ¿Qué pasará entonces?


End file.
